Invisible
by xElisabeth
Summary: 'I love you, Dalia, and nothing and nobody in the world can change that. You're my best friend.' Dalia River is pleasantly surprised when she meets the interesting, beautiful Edward Cullen and his family in boring Forks. Strange dreams and gut feelings complicate her relationship with Edward, however, and on top of that, she's forced to hide her true feelings for him.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: So I've decided to give things a shot with a new story. I wrote this when I was 14 (oh how time flies!) and have recently begun translating en rewriting it. Although at first it will follow the main story line as I planned it out at the time, it will continue on to be a lot more original and interesting than I had first written it (just changing the names of the characters isn't really a good story). Anyway, I hope you'll bear with me until we get to the more fun parts. Those of you who have read my other story know that I tend to take some time to build the foundation for my stories, but I'll try to bring some sensation in it as soon as I can. On another note, I know the summary sucked - since I am incapable of summarizing my own stories, without giving you all the details. So once again; bear with me. I will post chapter 1 along with the prologue, so you can get a general grasp of my writing style.**

* * *

><p><em>~ Prologue<em>

Wiping the car window clean with the sleeve of my sweater, I took a look outside. The only proof that we had actually entered Forks – and were not just driving around in the Amazon – was the small road sign that read 'Welcome in Forks'. So far I had seen green trees, green plants, hell even the road sign was covered in green moss. I sighed heavily and heard another sigh escape from the other side of the back seat. My sister, probably.

After only a few more minutes the car stopped in front of a tiny house which, surprise surprise, had a greenish glow to it. The house itself was small, with only a tiny driveway on one side and a large tree on the other. I could already say with certainty that I hated Forks.

'Don't you think it looks magical?' My mother dared to comment from her place in the front passenger seat. Neither me, nor Veronica answered, but I think I could speak for the both of us if I say that the closest way it resembled something magical to me was when I imagined an old, evil witch living there.

Reluctantly I left the warm, comfortable car to step into the damp air. Those were really the only possibilities when it came to the weather in Forks, I thought bitterly. It either rained or it was misty and damp. Believe me, I Googled it. Truthfully, it was a miracle it wasn't raining yet, as apparently Forks had the highest ratings of rainfall of the entire United States.

We crossed the lawn towards the front door and opened it to find a small – _very _small – corridor. It was barely big enough to house two people at the same time and I became claustrophobic just by looking at it. I didn't get time to dwell on it, though, for we soon continued to find the kitchen on the right hand side and the living room on the other. My mother nearly had a heart attack when she found out there was no dishwasher installed and had to cling to the counter to remain standing.

'I told you this was a bad idea,' I mumbled, but knew no one was listening anyway. After waiting a few moments for my mother to regain her posture we visited the mini living room and then went up the stairs. According to the advertisement, there would be three bedrooms and one bathroom. I didn't like the idea of having to share a bathroom with three other people, especially because I was used to having one entirely for myself, but again decided not to comment as no one cared about my opinion anyway. After all, I really didn't want to move to Forks, but where had that brought me?

Dad pointed to one of the doors, which apparently was my room. Opening it, it took all my strength not to burst out in tears at the size of it. If it had not specifically said three bedrooms in the advertisement, the room could easily be mistaken for a closet or even a double wall. It was a miracle someone had even taken the effort of putting a window in it, but I was nonetheless glad they had. At least I would not suffocate to death.

Closing the door, I didn't even try to hide my sulky face and went to look at my parents room – which happened to be a lot bigger than my one square feet. 'I hate it here, Dad,' I commented dryly.

'Sweetheart, we just got here. I am sure that once we've decorated and gotten settled you will like it.'

'And when we've gotten a dishwasher,' my mother added, more to my Dad than to me. Once again, my opinion was completely overruled. Honestly, I highly doubted if I would ever grow to like Forks. What am I saying, I even doubted if I was even going to survive Forks.

I decided that my presence was no longer needed and, after seeing that Veronica's room, too, was a lot bigger than mine, huffed and went to the car. Putting on the radio, I came to the conclusion that apparently even the signal was bad. After fumbling for a while in hopes I would somehow find the right frequency, I gave up and leaned against the back of the seat. Living in Forks was most definitely going to be one of the things I would suppress for the rest of my life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Have fun reading and let me know what you think guys!**

* * *

><p><em>~ Chapter 1<em>

I am not even sure when I'd closed my eyes, but suddenly my Dad's voice penetrated the silence. 'We're going to unload the car, you can start with your own stuff.' I didn't open my eyes yet, though, still hoping that when I would, I would be back in Los Angeles. Home sickness overwhelmed me as I thought of the beaches, the sun, the city that was always bustling. Opening my eyes, however, I found that I was still in Forks and the depressing reality of my life came rushing back to me. I stepped out of the car, feeling as miserable as is physically possible, and slammed the door shut.

When I opened the trunk, somehow one of the bags fell down and ended with a _plop_ in a pool of water. Fantastic. Not only was it one of the bags that contained my own stuff, the bag also caused a mini tsunami, effectively soaking my left leg to the bone. Mumbling some profanities, I picked it up and, along with another one of my bags, carried it into the house. I didn't take the effort of bringing them up to my room, instead I just dropped them in the hallway, hoping someone would at least trip over them and break something. Preferably my mother, as she was the reason we were now in this God-forsaken place.

I just reached the car in time to see a moving van stop in front of the house. Deciding this was my cue to get out of the way, I got my rain coat and put it down on the damp grass. Sitting down on it, I watched with amusement as my parents and some men from the van carried our furniture inside. I used to have a double bed in LA, but I suppose I shouldn't complain about my new, single bed, as I would be highly surprised if even that would fit into my room.

Suddenly, as if God thought my day wasn't miserable enough as it was, I felt a drop of rain on my arm. _Great_, just what I needed. In just a couple of minutes, the few splashes of rain had turned into a massive shower, so I put on my coat and went to sit underneath the tree. Although it didn't help much – as the branches were so far apart that they hardly formed any cover – I decided to stay where I was. It didn't matter much anymore anyway, as my hair was already plastered to my back and I was soaked up until my underwear. Just great.

'Hey,' it sounded from the other side of the tree.

I really didn't need to turn around to know it was Veronica sitting next to me. So I didn't. I merely watched as my mother came out of the house, her hands above her head in a weak attempt to shelter herself from the rain, probably searching for us. The idea of calling her, so she wouldn't have to search, came to me, but I decided it was her own fault we came to this crappy place and thus deserved every bit of rain that was coming her way. Unfortunately, of course, my sister wasn't as much of crappy daughter as I was and called her.

'I think this will take a while, certainly with this rain and all, so if you like you can go to the supermarket and get something for dinner.' She still had her hands above her head, although she was already soaked.

'Sure, because of course I'd _love_ to go and search for a supermarket in a village I have never been when the rain is pouring out of the sky like this.'

Catching up on my sarcasm – which was rare for her, I tell you – she turned to my sister. 'Why don't you take the car, it's not far from here.'

My sister, being the perfect daughter that she was, of course nodded and took the money and keys Mom handed her. Sprinting to the car, she got in and quickly drove off.

Honestly, I wonder until this very day how she could stand herself, but I guess I will never really know. My sister and I really could have been born to two different mothers, as we had absolutely nothing in common. Dear heavens, I could only hope..

I pulled up my legs to my chest and looked at the rain that fell. With every drop that fell from the branch above my head onto my knee, I repeated the words in my head, as if it was some sort of mantra. I hate Forks. I hate Forks. I hate Forks. God, I was effectively driving myself insane. Since I was getting wet anyway, I decided I might as well find myself some entertainment – if there was any.

Getting up, I stuffed my hands in the pockets of my raincoat, where they were met with the familiar feel of my phone. Pulling out some earphones from another pocket, I carefully slid the wire beneath my jacket – as electrocuting myself on my very first day wasn't exactly on top of my bucket list – and then clicked on play.

I sauntered away from the house, my eyes fixed on the ground beneath my feet. Without a clue as to where I was going, I made my way through the many, similar looking streets of Forks. It didn't take long before I had found what seemed to be the center of the small town. There was a supermarket, a coffee shop and a hairdresser. It was quite pathetic compared to Los Angeles, but I guess that wasn't so different from everything else in this town. The orange strings of what once were bangs were plastered against my face, blocking my vision to the extent that I could barely make out the familiar, grey Audi that was parked in front of the supermarket.

Although I was eager to get out of the cold wetness, I was not really looking forward to having to go grocery shopping with my big sister. We both knew that doing things together was a recipe for disaster, especially when it came to making decisions. Veronica and I, we were truly like fire and ice and I still waited for the day that Mom would tell me I was adopted. Once again, I could only hope.

I sighed, wiping some of the strings of hair from my face and then proceeded walking. Soon I reached something that was supposed to resemble a school. I say supposed, because it looked absolutely nothing like it. In LA, my high school had been a large, modern building with internet on all computers. Forks High School was a collection of small, ancient looking buildings and I highly doubted they would have even heard of internet, let alone have computers that had access to it. A small sign that read the school's name reassured an unknowing visitor that this indeed was the school. I knew not whether to cry in despair or laugh from the ridiculousness of this town. I decided on the second, if only to keep myself from getting into a major depression.

I must say that I wasn't really looking forward to my first day of school tomorrow. For although Veronica was pretty, funny, popular and extremely socially gifted, I wasn't. I might like to pretend to be some super badass that always has some witty comments up her sleeve, in reality my palms already got sweaty by the thought of having to engage in social activities. Even at my old school, where I had already spent a good three years, I had only made a couple of friends and was basically invisible to all the rest of the school population. So yeah, even if the curriculum wouldn't be horrible, the teachers wouldn't give us tons of homework and the cafeteria food would be tolerable, my social awkwardness would probably cause me enough trouble to make sure I would develop at least one psychological disorder.

Suddenly, I noticed the rain had lessened and I decided now was as good as any time to get on my way again. However, as I wasn't really looking forward to going 'home', I settled with going to the supermarket anyway. With my music still on, I crossed the street without looking – which in retrospect wasn't that good an idea, especially not with my luck. I didn't see the car until it was only a few feet away. Although I could hear the brakes as the car came closer, I knew a collision was inevitable. I closed my eyes, waiting for the blow.

* * *

><p><strong>Whooo cliffhanger. Sorry guys!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so here's the second real chapter. It's still not really eventful, but I just wanted to give a bit of a background before we really start te story. Let me know what you think, I really value your opinions. **

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 2<p>

Opening my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the grey cover of clouds above my head. And the fact that I was not dead, of course. Then I noticed someone standing next to me and I decided it would be best to inform him of that small detail as well, before he would go into shock or something. I quickly scrambled to my feet, but had to hold on to the front of the blue car as I was overwhelmed by a wave of nausea.

'I am alright, really.' I tried to comfort the boy, seeing that he still looked deathly pale. After that, I gave myself a once over, noticing my hands had some scrapes on them, there were holes in my jeans, but apart from that I appeared to be fine. No broken bones and hospital visits this time, I was very pleased with myself. It's only then that I looked at the boy beside me. He was a little bit taller than me – which was not very shocking given the fact I was only a tiny 5 feet and three inch tall. Hardly impressive. Anyways, he seemed to be of the same age as I was.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming and then…-'

'Don't worry about it, I've had worse,' I shrugged.

'I am Derek Jeffers, by the way.'

'Dalia Rivers,' I offered, ignoring his outstretched hand. I didn't want to touch it and besides, it was far too formal. I mean, we were teenagers for God's sake. Also, he had only minutes ago nearly driven over me, so I guess that meant we were kind of past the point of shaking hands.

'I know. I mean… you know.. it's..,' he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, then settled upon; 'It's a small town.'

I sighed, knowing I should have expected this. I mean, I shouldn't even be surprised if they had checked my background and had looked into my criminal record – not that they would find anything of course.

'Are you sure you are alright? I can take you to the hospital if you like!' Derek offered.

I nodded, a bit too fast, for my head already started aching again. 'Thanks, but I really am great. So eh bye.'

He seemed confused, but snapped out of it as I turned and started walking again. 'Will I see you at school tomorrow?' He sounded hopeful, too hopeful. This conversation was starting to get really awkward, really fast.

'Yeah sure, gotta go now, though. Bye.' I quickly crossed the street – this time I _did_ look left and right – and walked up to the supermarket. I noticed our car was still parked outside, which was a relief since I didn't want to have to walk the entire way back anymore.

The supermarket was small and the different aisles were narrow. A handful of windows let in some greenish daylight, but the shop was mostly illuminated by bright fluorescent tubes. Overall, it created a... depressive atmosphere.

I swiftly made my way to where I could see the food products stacked up to high above my head. When passing them, I did my uttermost best not to bump into anything and when I finally found my sister I had only knocked over one can of beans. A real feat for me, I tell you.

'What happened to you?' Veronica gave me a once over, then threw me a disapproving glance.

'I eh.. fell.' I really didn't want to tell her that I had had a near death experience on my first day in Forks.

She nodded, not very convinced. But then again, she wasn't very interested either. 'I already got some spaghetti for tonight, bread for tomorrow morning and apples. So all that is left is some milk.'

'Spaghetti? That's just great..'

Luckily it was at that moment that we found the milk and so, no outburst came. I knew I was getting on her nerves with my sarcasm – hell with breathing alone – but found that I didn't care much. After Veronica paid, we put the groceries on the back seat of the car and drove 'home'. I'd put on the stereo and closed my eyes, and when the music turned to nothing but noise, I knew we were back.

Before Veronica could ask me to help with the groceries, I jumped out of the car – almost losing my footing – and walked into the house. In the meanwhile Mom, Dad and the guys from the moving van had placed all the big furniture into their respectful places and hundreds of cardboard boxes littered the rest of the space. Feeling a bit like Indiana Jones, I jumped from one empty place to another, making sure to avoid all boxes that had the message "Fragile" on them. It's in this fashion that I finally reached the living room.

When they looked up, I put on my chagrin face once more. But before I could even think of another bad thing I could say about Forks, Veronica stepped into the room, holding the groceries in one hand and waving to my parents with the other.

Let's say that Veronica was everything a parent could ever wish for. She was pretty, smart and was good in her interaction with others – apart from with me that is. I suppose my parents would have wanted me to look more like her, but well.. She was your typical Los Angeles beauty queen; five feet and nine inch tall, tanned, with wavy blond hair and big, blue eyes. I, on the other hand, seemed to be the complete opposite with my pathetic five feet and three inch, pale skin, red hair and grey eyes. I would burn in the first rays of sunshine in the spring and for the rest of the year would pretty much not tan at all. The greatest thing about it was that I didn't even knew where I got it from. My Mom could be my sister's twin, if it were not for the grey that was slowly starting to spread through her hair. My Dad used to be your all-American football player, with his brown hair, tanned skin and lean body. So even in our family, I was pretty much an outsider.

While I was musing over the sad reality of my life, Veronica had disappeared into the kitchen to start with dinner – because she even excelled at _that_.

'I'm going to my room,' I muttered, knowing that no one cared anyway.

When I opened the door, I nearly had another heart attack. I would probably never get used to this.. Dropping myself onto the bed, I brushed my still damp hair from my face. Why, of all places, did we have to move here? We could have moved to someplace else, any place but here. But no, my mother just _had _to decide to move to the hamlet that is Forks.

A voice called me to come down, probably to have dinner or something. I sighed as I heaved myself up again, putting all my effort in plastering a fake smile on my face. I think I had made it pretty clear by now that I had no desire to be here, yet here we were. I might as well make the best of it, I decided.

When I walked into the kitchen, I noticed everyone was already eating. 'Thanks for waiting for me, guys. I really appreciate it.' My intention to let go of my grudge had apparently failed, but hey, they deserved it. Sitting down, I reluctantly took a bite from the pasta. I'd never liked spaghetti, to be frank, but somehow it seemed to taste even worse now we were in Forks. After a few bites, I gave up and put down my cutlery. 'Can I go to my room, Mom, I am not feeling so well.'

She studied my face for a moment, then probably came to conclusion that I did look pale, and nodded. They always forgot this was just my natural skin colour, but I guess it sometimes worked in my advantage. I quickly stood from the table and went back to my room. Standing in front of the window, I could only vaguely make out the shapes of the trees and bushes in our backyard. The moon offered little light, as it was nearly constantly hidden from sight by the grey clouds.

As I thought back on the day, a sudden, horrible realization hit me: I had to go to school tomorrow. The thought of it alone was sufficient reason to jump out of the window, but I decided against that idea – if just for the sake of wanting to cause a bit more of a mess for my parents when I would die. Grabbing my pajamas, I locked myself in the bathroom and turned on the shower. Feeling the warm water on my skin, I finally felt at ease. If I closed my eyes, it would be as if I was back in my private bathroom in LA. As if we never moved to this stupid place. Then suddenly the warmth was gone and cold, _ice cold_ water was pouring down on me.

I jumped away from the water screamnig and, of course, slipped. I clung to the shampoo shelf for dear life and then finally found back my footing. Resting my head against the wall, I tried to ignore the cold water that was making my legs grow numb. At last, when I noticed them becoming an unhealthy looking shade of purple, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. When I had changed into my pajamas, I combed through my wet hair and threw my towel in one of the corners of the bathroom. I didn't feel like bringing it down to the laundry, but I did it mostly to piss off my mother. I tried blow drying my hair, if only to look a bit decent on my first day of school, but quickly stopped when the smell of burnt hair started filling the room.

Entering my 'room' I notice it's only 9pm, but since I was pretty much out of ideas to spend my time, I nestled myself beneath the covers. Despite the bed being so small, it really wasn't all that bad. I yawned and pulled out my phone. Scrolling through my messages, it was depressing to see just how few people had actually cared enough to ask about my first day here. I guess it was understandable, though. I hadn't exactly left on good terms.

The rain was now no more than a drizzle and the soft sound of it splashing against my window made for a comforting background music. I tried not to think about anything – especially not tomorrow – and after a long, long time dozed off into a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Dear readers, I am happy to present to you... CHAPTER 3! So, I didn't get any reviews yet (*cries pathetically*), but some people started following this story, so I suppose I must have done something right. Anyways, without further ado; enjoy the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ Chapter 3

I woke up with a start and slammed my hand down on the alarm. Although I wanted to stay in my warm bed for a few more minutes, I knew that if I didn't go now, the bathroom would be taken. Quickly grabbing the clothes I had laid out on the chair the previous night, I dragged myself to the bathroom.

I must say looking at myself wasn't doing much for my mood. In fact, it made me want to crawl back in bed even more. I sighed, knowing it was no use and started dressing leisurely. When I finally had my clothes on – and the right way, too – I started brushing my hair and put on some make up. I didn't like make up that much, so I kept it fairly modest, only using some foundation for the bags underneath my eyes and some mascara. I was just giving myself a once over in the mirror when I heard knocking on the door.

'Dalia, hurry up, your Dad needs to go to his work.' My mother, of course. Although she didn't work, she was always up in the morning, making sure to ruin my day before it would even begin. Like I said, she didn't have a job, yet she was the one who decided we'd come here in the first place. How unfair is that?

Anyways, since it was her fault that we had to share the bathroom, I chose to ignore her voice and instead picked up the brush again and purposelessly started combing my hair. After five minutes or so, when I decided I would get enough trouble with this as it was, I went downstairs to have some breakfast. I noticed Veronica was already sat at the table, looking perfect as always, but I didn't say anything to her. Instead, I poured myself some cereal and looked out of the window. More rain, how fabulous..

At that moment, Mom came into the kitchen. She was still wearing her bath robe, but apart from that she looked already presentable. I really was the only one looking like a homeless person when I came out of bed, I guess. 'Girls, I came to wish you good luck at your new school. Veronica, I've got not the least doubt that you'll fit right in, just try to give the other girls a chance with the boys too,' she smiled, then turned to me and her face turned stern. 'And Dalia, for the love of God, please try not to get kicked out of school, will you?'

Although I had been kicked out of my last school, that was not so much because of myself – because like I told you earlier, I was not as much of a badass as I tried to seem – but more so because I'd hung out with the wrong crowd. Anyways, we both nodded and got our bags. When we were both set, we said goodbye to Mom and went to the car. Before I put my seatbelt on, I double checked if I was wearing pants – which I was – and then turned up the music, so I wouldn't have to talk with Veronica. Not that this was necessary, for chances that she would want to talk with me were already slim to begin with.

When we pulled up the school parking lot, it was still mostly empty. I guess we must have been early. As she turned off the engine, Veronica turned to me. 'Look, I'd really appreciate it if you would not cling to me in school, or talk to me for that matter. It's bad enough that we are family and I don't want to see my chances of surviving here being ruined because of you.'

I shrugged 'Like I had even wanted to.' I guess her words would have hurt me, if it were not that I was already used to this. Back in LA, most people didn't even know we were related. And that's exactly how I liked it.

Reluctantly, I opened the passenger door and sprinted across the lot to the secretarial services office. Although it was cold, and wet, outside, it was only a small distance and I wasn't yet soaked to the bone when we entered. The office was pleasingly warm and decorated in a simple manner. There were a few chairs lined up against the wall, probably functioning as a waiting area. A couple of large plants served as decoration and on one side of the room was a large counter behind which a middle aged lady sat. Immediately recognizing us as the "new kids", she gave us our timetables and told us where our first class would be. It all seemed very simple, as it was a small school with not as many classrooms as I was used to. The only potential problem was that the classes would be in different buildings and I still had to figure out which building was which.

Soon we were back outside and drove to the normal, student's parking. When we left the car, we both went into a different direction and I knew that would be our last interaction for the day. Fortunately, we weren't as early as I thought we would be and when I reached the classroom I heard the first bell. I quickly introduced myself to the teacher, who pointed me to a place in the back. I couldn't say I really minded that, though, because people had been staring at me ever since I set foot in this school. They were expecting us, just like that Derek guy told me. Opening my book, I noticed it was all matter that we'd worked through in LA. Therefore, I just rested my head on it and closed my eyes. Soon the teacher's voice was no more than a sound in the background and I found my consciousness slipping.

However, at that moment a voice disturbed the peace. 'Dalia..? Dalia?!'

Annoyed, I open my eyes and looked around. It didn't take long before I saw Derek, who sat in the desk in front of me, but who was now turned in his seat. When he noticed I was listening, he stopped saying my name and continued 'So how do you like our school?'

Although I felt more like punching him for waking me for such a stupid question, I decided against it. It's only my first day after all and if I was ever to have any friends, it would not do well to hit a guy. 'It's okay.'

'What do you have next?'

'I eh…' I looked down at the timetable 'History.' I smiled, history was one of the subjects I did actually enjoy. I was even fairly good at it, which was also a big plus.

'Me too!' The teacher threw him an angry glance, but then continued his lecture. Derek, this time in a softer tone, continued. 'So, perhaps we could sit together?' I didn't like the tone in his voice, it was too hopeful, again.

'Sure, sounds alright.' I was glad when after this, we didn't have any more chance to talk. I tried paying attention to the lecture, I really did, but I must say I truly wasn't all that motivated. So I started doodling in my note book.

For the rest of the morning, I was stuck with Derek. Not only did he want to sit beside me in _every_ class, he also kept on rambling as we walked to our next classes. It was really getting a bit tiring and I was about to call him out on it when I noticed we had lunch. It would have to wait, I decided, for my hungry stomach churned for something nice. Now, one can say a lot of ugly stuff about Forks High School, but I must admit the food looked really great.

After we had grabbed some food, Derek guided me through the maze of tables and finally stopped at a not so crowded one. Of course, since I had been looking around instead of listening to him, I had not noticed when he suddenly stopped and I bumped right into him. Instantly turning red, I quickly apologized, especially since I had smeared some of the jam from my sandwich on the back of his shirt. I didn't tell him that, though.

He told me not to mention it and went to introduce all the people at the table. As was to be expected, when he finally said the last name I had already forgotten all the others, but I gave them a friendly wave. 'Hi.'

I was glad to know that there were also a couple of girls seated at the table and I swiftly sat myself between one with sandy blond hair and another with chestnut brown hair. I vaguely remembered that the one with the darker hair was called Georgina, but wasn't sure about the other anymore. Something with an N, perhaps? I believe both of them had been in several of my classes, but wasn't sure. 'I believe we have some classes together…. Georgina, right?' I asked, playing it safe.

She nodded and took a bite from her apple before she spoke 'Yes, you're in my English and Biology class.'

After that, we didn't speak anymore. She seemed like a girl of few words and I could appreciate that, since I was as well. If I wouldn't be forced to sit beside Derek in every class, we might even become good friends. I let my eyes gaze across the cafeteria and noticed my sister sitting at, or rather _on_, one of the tables in the far end corner. She seemed to already have found herself a group of worshippers, so I guess my Mom didn't need to worry about that anymore. Now all I had to do was not to get kicked out of school.. I huffed.

When the bell rang again, I managed to hide from Derek and walked with Georgina – who turned out to be far better company – to class. Or at least, she walked me to mine, then continued to her own. If I was correct, I now had Art. I had been looking forward to it all day, especially when I'd learned it was one of the classes I would not have with Derek. Opening the door, I found a spacious room, with large tables at which already a few students sat.

I walked up to the teacher, a young, friendly looking woman with ebony hair.

'Ah you must be the new student! I am very happy to see that there are still students interested in the Arts. My name is Miss Landon, but feel free to call me Lucy any time. You can find pencils and paper in the drawers over there. Because of the small interest in this compartment, groups are relatively small and most of the time there will be another group working here as well. The first few tables are for your group, the tables behind it are for the seniors.'

Simply nodding, I went to get the needed tools from the drawers and sat myself at a table that was still empty. My parents thought Art was a waste of time and money and dreaded the day I would choose to make my profession of it. Mom looked down on artists, thinking they only chose art because they couldn't do anything else. I suppose that was true in my case, but for the rest of the artistic communion it was only offensive.

It was at that moment that I noticed them. The girl was small, hardly any taller than me, and had short, dark locks that were spiked up to the side. She looked a bit like a fairy, with the elegant way she moved, almost glided. She held the hand of a taller boy… man? He was lean and had honey blonde hair. His face looked pained, but he moved with the same elegancy as the girl. The most striking thing about them, though, was that they were both breathtakingly beautiful. Their face structure, their skin, it was all flawless, looking like they were from a magazine. The way she looked at him, it wasn't hard to feel the love radiating between the two and I could only guess they were lovers. One thing confused me, however: the colour of their skin. Even compared to me, they were both deathly pale. So perhaps they were just brother and sister then, I mused, since they shared this rather rare characteristic.

I didn't have much more time to ponder the issue though, for as if on cue, both of them looked at me and I realised I had been staring. Feeling the heath rush to my cheeks, I quickly turned back to my own table and concentrated on Miss Landon, who was just explaining our assignment. It took me all my effort not to look over my shoulder, though, but eventually I managed to get absorbed in the assignment.

When I came home that evening, I felt like a drowned cat. Since Veronica had only had school until two, I didn't have much choice but to walk home. I stripped out of my wet, sticky clothes and put on my pyjamas. After I had wrapped a towel around my head, I went downstairs. As usual, I found the rest of the family already eating. I sat myself with a sigh on the empty chair and looked down at the food on my plate. Spaghetti leftovers, lucky me…

'…made so much friends already! Oh and in Chemistry we have a project, so on Friday my partner will come over so we can work on it and…' I tuned her out. I did not care much about her perfect life, nor did I want to hear about it. I was simply glad I had gotten through the day. I mean, I even made some friends. That was as much as I could hope for.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys, here's another update. Enjoy and I hope you'll leave a review because today's my birthday! (:**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 4<p>

For the entirety of the week, I had to keep Derek, who was following me around like a puppy who thought I was his mother, away from me with stupid excuses like "I have caught a cold, don't want to infect you!". And I can tell you, that was not fun. Apart from the fact that I didn't like lying, I almost felt guilty every time I saw his face fall. Almost, I say, for the peace it gave me was wonderful.

On Wednesday, at lunch hour, I saw them again. The beautiful girl and boy from art, that is. They were in line to get some food and again she held his hand. However, there were three others with them. Two guys and one girl. The girl was tall, had blonde, beautiful hair that cascaded down her back in soft curls. She was truthfully the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen and I think even Veronica would feel ugly in her presence. Beside her stood a tall, muscular man with dark hair. Although he reminded me of a bear, what with his physique, his face seemed friendly. He had one arm around the blonde and used the other to load his tray with food. The third guy, who stood a bit apart, was the smallest of the men. He was lean, had bronze hair and had perfect features just like the rest of them. It was not hard to see that they all belonged together, for they all shared the paleness and beauty that I had already noticed the first day in the brown haired girl and the honey blond man. They all somehow didn't seem to fit in to the context of an American High School. They were too beautiful, too perfect to exist in real life. I was staring at the bronze haired boy as he grabbed an apple, but suddenly he looked at me. For some reason, I could not turn away, even though I felt my cheeks turn red and all I wanted was to disappear. Then, as sudden as he turned at me, he looked away and followed the rest of the group to a vacant table.

'Who are they?' I asked, more to myself than anyone in particular.

Georgina smiled at me. 'The Cullens. They're quite the sight, huh?'

I nodded absently, then suddenly realised what she'd just said. 'Wait, you say that as if they're family.'

'Doctor Cullen and his wife have adopted them. But they're not actually related, if that's what you mean.' She took a bite from her sandwich and I knew that was all that she would tell me. I knew enough though.

The day had gone slowly after that. I was yet again stuck with Derek tracing my every step, even though I thought I had been very obvious in telling him off. Anyway, I was glad when I could finally go to Art, where for once he could not follow me. Honestly, it surprised me he had not tried to switch classes just to be there as well.

In Art, we were told to team up for the next assignment, but since I still didn't know anyone, I was at last allowed to do it on my own. The only problem was that we had to make a portrait of each other.. It was then that Miss Landon asked one of the seniors to help me out and it wasn't before long when a small figure gracefully sat itself on the other chair.

She beamed at me 'Lucy told me to help you out with the assignment, since I was done with mine already. I will try my best to sit still,' she laughed. 'Oh I'm Alice by the way.'

I could impossibly _not_ like her. She was so energetic and cheerful that I felt at ease right away. 'Thank you, I'm Dalia.'

'I know.'

'Right, small town, I keep forgetting everyone here already knows everything about my life.'

For a moment she looked confused, but then she smiled again. 'Oh I know, this place is like a gossip machine!'

I looked around at the senior tables, thinking that maybe I'd keep her away from the honey blond guy. He wasn't there however. Now it was my turn to look confused. 'Doesn't he have this class, too? I mean your eh.. friend?'

'He wasn't feeling very well today, so he decided to take the rest of the day off.'

Nodding understandingly I pulled out a pencil and paper. 'Please just try and keep still.'

The remainder of the class was over before I knew it. Alice was a great drawing subject: she could sit completely still, not wavering for even an inch. At times, we would share a joke and laugh as I changed pencils or would lean back to examine my work. She really was a nice person and I did not really understand why she seemed to have no friends at all. It didn't seem like the best subject to talk about, though, so I didn't bring it up. When I was finally done, I showed her the result and she squealed. I suppose that was a good sign?

On Friday, when the last bell rang, I could not throw my books into my bag fast enough and almost ran from the classroom. Looking through one of the windows, I could see it was pouring. Of course. It had not taken long to adjust to the weather here, but I must say I somehow still hoped for a sunny day. The rain, however, wasn't the worst thing. No, the worst of all was the wind that would push against my body, making every step I took feel like a hundred.

When I finally made it home, I dumped my bag in the claustrophobia inducing hallway and stepped over the doormat. It was only then that I squeezed out my hair, effectively making a small pool of dirty rainwater on the floor. Satisfied with the result, I picked up my bag once more and walked up to my room. Since I didn't really feel like starting with my Mathematics homework just yet, I didn't even bother to unpack my rucksack. Honestly, why would I even have to know how to calculate the volume of a milk carton? When would I ever need to be able to find out what the surface of a triangle is? Mathematics was just so useless.

Suddenly, I could hear voices coming through the thin wall that separated my room from Veronica's. I could make out my sister's, whose voice sounded flirty and pretentious. Who the other voice was from, though, I could not hear. It was a boy, obviously, or she would never talk like that. If it had been a girl, she would have just bossed them around. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, though, and honestly, I didn't care either. She could fuck the guy for all I cared.

I grabbed the cup from my nightstand and placed it at my lips. It was empty. Of course. With reluctance, I stood from my bed – which really did sleep wonderful, I had to admit – and walked to the bathroom. When I passed Veronica's room, I couldn't help but stand still for a moment, but didn't hear anything anymore. In the bathroom, I filled my cup until it was approximately half full. Knowing myself all too well, I knew that chances were high that I would either drop the cup altogether or that I would shake so badly that half of the water would splash out anyway.

With my eyes fixed on the cup, I walked out, taking small steps at a deathly slow pace. I heard my mother call us for dinner, but didn't pay attention to it. Right now the most important thing was to get the cup safely to my room. Of course, with my luck, the door to Veronica's room opened just as I passed it and in surprise, I dropped the cup. I prepared myself for wet feet, but then everything went very fast. The person who had opened the door lunged forward and caught the cup only one feet from the ground. He handed me back the cup, careful not to touch my hands – something I was grateful for. It was only then that I noticed the water was still in it and I looked at him speechlessly.

It's one of the Cullens, I realised; the boy with the bronze hair._ Edward_. I frowned, not understanding where the thought had come from. Surely my mind was playing tricks on me because of the beauty that was in front of me.

He looked at me, probably waiting for me to thank him. But I couldn't say anything. When I had first seen him in the cafeteria, I had thought he was the embodiment of perfection. But it was nothing in compare to seeing him up close. His features seemed even more perfect, more refined. His eyes were a caramel brown colour and at that moment they were gazing at me in a confused way.

Since I still wasn't able to talk – just stare – I decided to simply nod, hoping that would somehow express my gratitude as well. It cost me great effort to tear my eyes away from him, but at last I turned, bringing the cup to my room. Of course, when I came back, he was gone. I heard Veronica talking to him downstairs, then the front door closed and I knew he was gone.

Still in shock, I walked down the stairs and sat at the table. For once, I didn't even care that my parents had already started. I couldn't find it in me to care about anything, even Forks seemed like a better place.

Soon, Veronica joined us. 'I asked him if he wanted to stay for dinner, but he said his mother counted on him. Too bad, though, because..-'

I had already stopped listening. Crazy as it might seem, I just couldn't get the beautiful boy out of my mind. Every single thing about him had been perfect; his face, posture, the way he'd moved. It might have been for the better that he had not stayed for dinner, for merely thinking about him made me lose it. What would happen if he'd actually start talking?

I pushed away my plate, not hungry anymore at all. All I wanted to do now was fantasize about the boy – as freaky as that might sound – and perhaps cry about the pettiness of my own existence compared to his. Come to think of it, I didn't even know his name. I was reminded of my walk-in with him upstairs, when something in my head had offered an answer. Edward, I remembered, but then shook my head at the absurdity of that. Surely I couldn't know the name of a boy I had never met. Time to find out his _real_ name, I decided, and pulled myself back to reality. 'So eh Veronica, how is your project coming along with ehm.. what's his name again?' I had tried to sound nonchalant, but had only managed to sound completely phony.

'You mean Edward?' She swallowed a bite. 'Well, it actually went pretty well, he's so..-'

Once I had gotten the information I had needed, I tuned her out again. Honestly, I may seem like a really bad sister, but if you've lived with her for your entire life, you wouldn't be able to stand the sound of her voice, either. Anyway, as soon as the name had passed her lips, I stopped breathing. I had been right. But how? Without a doubt, I had never seen him before and it was too uncommon a name to simply guess it. I bit my lip, deciding not to ponder over it anymore. It had simply been a coincidence. Yes, that must have been it!

Soon, my thoughts dwelled back to the boy in question, the new centre of my universe – ugh I was so pathetic – and I couldn't help but wonder if he had a girlfriend. He was in the same classes as Veronica, so that meant he would be either seventeen or eighteen. So yeah, he was probably taken. And, even if for a moment I would go with the thought that he wasn't, he would certainly not be interested in the likes of me. I was a fifteen year-old nobody – although half on my way to sixteen, to my own defence – and he was perfect enough to be crafted by the hand of Michelangelo. I sighed.

As soon as the others finished dinner, I rushed upstairs, hoping to avoid having to do the dishes. I was successful. Since I really didn't have much else to do, I decided to start on my homework nonetheless. However, focusing on the math problems at hand seemed even more difficult than usual, for I couldn't get the Edward guy out of my head. For once, I didn't rejoice in the fact that it was weekend. It would only mean I would have to wait until Monday to see him again and somehow, that thought hurt a lot more than it should have.

In Los Angeles I would have spent my summer going to the beach, perhaps shopping for clothes, but those weren't among my options here in Forks. One would have to wear three sweaters and a rain coat if they wanted to go to the beach and shops were scant to not existing. This, thus, cut your range of choices by.. well 90%. And since I didn't have friends, either, I decided I would just have to get a head start on my homework. Yes, I really was the life of the party.

I could only hope Monday would come soon..


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 5<p>

I couldn't stop thinking about him. About his hair, his face, the way he looked at me when he handed me back my cup. How much I had wanted to know what he was thinking at that exact moment. Although I didn't really know him, I had the feeling he was more important to me than anything else in the world. Somehow I had the feeling I already knew him.. The only problem was that he hung out with Veronica, not me, and that he had probably forgotten long about me, even when I was still pining over him every second of the day. If he would even fall in love with one of us, it was sure to be Veronica. She was pretty, funny and not to mention _super hot_. She also happened to be of his age, which might also be important. I mean, why would he fall for a fifteen year old, five feet and three inch tall gnome who wasn't even able to form a coherent sentence when she was in the company of other people? In his eyes I was probably just a little girl, one of that age where all girls suddenly discover the opposite sex and start having crushes on celebrities.

I sighed, I didn't stand a chance. Stretching out, I decided I might as well get out of bed. I had been postponing this moment, but I knew I would be late for school otherwise. My Mom would kill me if I already started messing things up again in my second week..

Strolling to the bathroom door with a couple of clean clothes, I come to the horrible conclusion that it's locked. Wonderful. 'Who's there?' I ask with my usual hoarse morning voice. It stays silent behind the door and I try again, this time a little harder. 'Hello? Who's in the bathroom?'

'I am.' Great, my sister takes ages to get ready.

'Hurry up, I need to use the bathroom as well.'

'You take as long as I do, stop complaining.'

'I will when you open the door.' I sighed 'Damn it..' Although I considered her a spawn from Hell, she was apparently a spawn from Hell with feelings, for it did not take long before the door opened. In the process of rushing past me, she almost knocked me off my feet, but luckily I regained my balance quickly. Taking a quick shower, I tried to do as many things at the same time as possible – soaping my hair and brushing my teeth, using the toilet and applying makeup – and in the end, I even had time left to have some breakfast. When I was at that, I thought about how miraculous it was that I had not thought about Edward for a good thirty minutes. Must be a new record, I mused. I remembered dreaming about him that night, though I couldn't recall the details anymore. Strange..

'At what time do you finish school today?' I inquired, as we got in the car. 'I don't really look forward to walking home in the rain again.'

'Three.'

I nodded, though I knew she wouldn't notice. At least today I wouldn't have to walk home, which was a plus. After this we remained silent, both hoping for us to arrive at the school as fast as possible.

When the school at last came into view, I remembered my thoughts of my first day in Forks and I silently agreed with them. It still didn't look like a school to me. Then again, that didn't really matter, since they taught the same, boring subjects as in LA, no matter what the buildings looked like. History, math and, unfortunately, PE. Why on earth we had that class was still a mystery to me. I mean, weren't we supposed to be old enough to decide for ourselves if we wanted to die fat and unhealthy at the age of thirty? And weren't we supposed to be old enough to decide for ourselves if we wanted to make a fool out of ourselves and hurt others in the process? Well, apparently not.

Getting out of the car, I sprinted to the doors. Yet, as small as the distance may have been, I managed to get my hair soaked and have it hang plastered against my forehead. How charming.. If Edward would have had even the smallest bit of interest in me before, it would have quickly dissolved after seeing me like this.

The boy I would have to worry about now, however, wasn't Edward. It was Derek, in which case I could only hope he would lose interest in me. He was waving at me like a mad man and I had to use all of my will power not to slap my hand palm against my forehead. How was I ever to become even remotely cool with a guy like that following me around like a little puppy?

I curtly waved back at him, hoping he would then stop behaving like an idiot, and wrung out my hair. I really would have to tell the boy I wasn't interested in him, even though he was probably the only admirer I would ever have. That was, in a way, quite ironic, since I was about to wave goodbye to my only chance of ever having any romance in my life. Walking up to him, I tried to come up with something.

'Hey Dalia,' he said, smiling sickingly sweet at me.

'Hey, ehm Derek there's something I've been wanting to ask…-'

'The party, yes, of course I want to! I was just about to ask you the same thing. Wow, this is really so awesome, it's like we can read each other's minds!'

Shit, shit, this was not what I wanted _at all_. Of course I had heard about the school party thing – it would honestly be a bigger feat if I had managed _not _to have heard of it – but I had never even thought about going, let alone with him. I just had to be honest with him now, I decided, there was no other way. I gathered my courage. 'No, Derek, I.. it's that.. my grandmother's birthday is that evening and I already promised I would come. I am sorry.' Smooth Dalia, really great.

His face fell and for a moment I was afraid he would start to cry. Luckily for me, however, he managed to pull himself together. 'No, it's okay, Dalia, don't be sorry. I mean, there will be loads of other parties, right?' Again with the hopeful tone, but this time I felt too bad for him to go about and crush his hopes.

'Yes, eh, maybe.'

At that moment, the bell sounded and I let out my breath. Saved by the bell.. I fastened my pace, hoping that it would give me an excuse for not talking to him. When we arrived at the classroom, I quickly walked over to where Georgina was seated and took the seat next to her. Georgina, being the nice, wonderful person that she was, didn't ask anything about it and just let me catch my breath. I repeated this sequence of actions in History, English and, at last, Biology, causing me to have an overall good day. That is, until that moment.

'Miss River?'

Looking up from my thoughts, I nodded. 'Yes Sir?'

'Please fetch us another five microscopes from classroom 34.'

Nodding, I stood up from my seat. It's always nice to run errands for teachers, because you get to miss class and have a free ticket for sauntering around the school hallways. And since Physics was the last class before lunch, I was completely done with paying attention anyway. As I made my way through the maze of tables, I did my best not to stumble over any of the bags littering the floor.

Casually crossing the hallways, I checked the numbers on the doors. 32, 33, _34_! Stopping in front of the corresponding door, I took a deep breathe. Although running errands for teachers was fun, having to go into classrooms full of people that would stare at you wasn't. Especially not if you're as socially awkward as I am.

As expected, all the students looked at me when I entered. I, however, tried not to pay them any attention (as if!) and walked up to the teacher. Shyly, and not to mention very silently, I asked him for five microscopes.

He nodded and gestured to a table in the back, filled with microscopes. I walked up to them awkwardly, constantly aware that everyone was still staring at me, and picked up one of the instruments. God, they were heavy. I picked up another one and clumsily held this in the other hand. Apart from being heavy, they were also quite difficult to hold. I hadn't thought about this problem before, but now I turned back to the teacher and gave him an all but desperate look. Fortunately for me, he understood, for soon the other three microscopes were graciously picked up and we left the class.

All the time, I had not dared looking up to meet the other persons gaze. I mean, it was embarrassing enough that they had to help me carrying these stupid microscopes, I really didn't want to make it any worse by saying something stupid. However, when we neared my destination, I felt forced to at least thank them for helping me. But, looking up, I stopped dead in my tracks, almost dropping the microscopes in surprise. It took me a couple of seconds – more like a couple of minutes – to regain my posture, but then I swallowed. 'Well ehm, thank you for helping me.'

He nodded.

'And ehm.. thank you for Friday.'

Once again he said nothing, simply walked up to Mr. Banner's desk and put the microscopes down. Then, without as much as a look in my direction, he left.

For a moment, I simply stared at the place I had last seen him, then I shook my head. I could hardly stare at that door for the rest of the day – or for the rest of my life, for that matter –, I reminded myself, then went back to my seat. I must say I was a bit surprised about his cold demeanor towards me. Not that I had expected him to take me into his arms or anything, but I had expected some sort of sign that he had at least heard what I said.

I sighed, knowing full well that he would never show any interest in me. And what was worse, the only guy that probably ever would, was waving not so subtly to get my intention from the row in front of me. Pretending Mr. Banner had my undivided attention, I looked past Derek. In reality, my former Physics teacher had already covered the whole germs thing, but I would let myself be eaten before I would let Derek know that. Besides, if Mr. Banner heard it would only lead to more homework.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to keep up the pretence for much longer, for soon the bell rang and I got to go to the only hour that I actually enjoyed at this school; lunch. I leisurely put my books into my bag, all the while hoping that Derek would be gone when I was done – which of course was very wishful thinking – and swung it over my shoulder.

When Georgina and I enter the hallway, I make sure my left side is flanked by her at all times, while I keep my right side as close to the wall as is physically possible. I'm pathetic, I know. In the cafeteria, we sat down with the same group we sat with last week. Some of them I still remembered, some of them I didn't. I suppose it didn't really matter, since I was in no mood to talk with any of them. I stared across the room, at a table containing only five people. They didn't talk, nor eat. I tried to keep myself from staring, but knew that that was exactly what I was doing. From the corner of my eye, I noticed movement and instinctively turned my head to it; my sister. And even better; she was marching right up to the Cullen table. Guessing from the looks everyone was giving her, this was quite an uncommon thing to do, but Veronica – as always – didn't really care what other people thought. In other words; she was stupid enough to mistake their looks of disbelief for envy.

Leaning against their table, she turned herself to the object of my fantasies. Or as I rather liked to refer to him (because the other phrase made me sound like a creep); Edward. She furiously blinked with her long lashes, giving the impression she had something in her eye. Normally, this act alone would make many a guy fall head over heels with her. Edward Cullen however.. well, he seemed to stay rather calm under her flirting. I think my sister noticed this as well, for now she also starting twirling her hair around her finger and started batting her eyelashes even faster.

'Wow, that girl is really making a fool of herself, isn't she?' One of the girls, Celina I think it was, commented.

'Yeah, she really is..'

Celina scrunched her nose. 'Well, if her plan was to make him go to the prom with her, I think she'd better give up now. The Cullens never hang out with anyone outside of their family. Anyway, speaking of the prom, are you guys going? It's James Bond style, you know?'

Some of the others giggled like school girls – which I guess they actually were – and started discussing boys. Out of politeness, I turned my head away from the Cullens and focused on the conversation at hand. Though, I must admit, I was far more content with watching the strange family than with discussing dresses and boys. There was something about them that fascinated me.

'Are you going?' I asked Georgina, trying to show at least some interest in her.

She nodded 'I am going with Ryan,' she pointed to a boy sitting at the other end of our table. He was an alright looking guy; sandy coloured hair, brown eyes. Nothing special really. 'So I heard Derek asked you, do you already have a dress?'

I give her a tortured look. 'No.. I kind rejected him. I.. I am not so fond of dancing.' And I am not so fond of Derek, I added mentally.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So I've had a lot of time and inspiration, so I decided to put this on as well. I am sorry for taking so long to actually get to the story, but I want this to be as believable as possible and to work out my characters.**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 6<p>

When the bell rang, I almost had to be dragged to my next class: PE. Not only did I not have a very athletic build (do I have to remind you about my five inches again?), I also had the unfortunate gift of always falling over my own two feet. Apart from that, I was not that bad a kicking a ball or dribbling, just as long as it didn't require me to move away from my spot. Despite being of the female race, I was not capable of doing two things at once.

'We're going to play basketball,' Derek announced excitedly, apparently clueless to the fact that I was dreading the whole PE thing. You would say that the look of pure disgust on my face would have given something away, but then again, he could also just have chosen to ignore it. Things between us hadn't been going rather smoothly, after all.

'If I'm captain you can be on my team,' he tried again, but I just nodded once again. Couldn't this guy take a hint?

'Dalia, are you coming to the locker room?' Georgina, once again the saviour of my universe.

I nodded and followed her when she opened a door. In my mind, I was still considering the possibility of just pretending I had forgotten my clothes, but knew the chances of Coach Clapp believing me were rather slim. After all, I hadn't actually hidden my dislike of PE. Leisurely, I changed into my PE uniform and at last, followed the others into the gymnasium.

As Coach Clapp starts discussing plans for class – basketball, just like Derek said – I tuned out. Once again my thoughts drifted off to a certain bronze haired boy and I couldn't help but wonder how I had known his name. Perhaps someone had mentioned it before? Perhaps I had heard it at school but had not been consciously listening? Of course, this train of thought was unfruitful, because I knew the truth: there was no logical explanation for the fact that I knew Edward Cullen's first name.

Soon, we were divided into groups and I didn't have time to think anymore. I had been put in a team with Derek – to my great reluctance – and pretending I was actually paying attention to the game was my only escape of his endless rambling and well-meant advices. Next time I would get my hands on the ball, I would hit him with it in the face, I decided.

At that exact moment, however, everything suddenly happened very fast. I heard someone calling my name and looked up, just to find a basketball flying in my way at a dangerously high speed. My gut told me to duck, but I was too slow and soon felt the full impact of a ball hitting you square in the face. Let me tell you, not really a great feeling. But unfortunately, that's not where the pain stopped. Not prepared for the force with which the basketball would hit me, I stumbled backwards and fell to the floor in an uncomfortable heap of limps.

It did not take Coach Clapp – and with him; all the students – to gather at my side and ask me how I was doing.

To be completely honest, it was not so much pain that caused tears to well in my eyes. More so, it was a combination of shock and perhaps adrenalin to make my eyes go watery. I was to be damned however if I was not going to use this to my advantage and so I gladly offered the Coach a tortured face. As I struggled to my feet, I held onto my wrist painfully – as if I had actually tried catching myself and had not, like I had done in reality, just fallen pathetically to the floor. 'I am fine, Coach,' I said, still cradling my left wrist 'My wrist hurts a little, but I am sure it's nothing serious.'

Worriedly – about my wrist, but perhaps also about his career – he nodded. 'Why don't you go to the nurse's office, Miss River, and have them take a look at that wrist of yours.'

Just for show, I shook my head, pretending to be brave. 'I am sure that won't be necessary, Sir.'

'Let them check it for any fractures, though, just in case. I will arrange for someone to bring your bag to your next class.' He turned to the crowd, clearly searching for someone. 'Jeffers, you take the girl to the nurse's office.'

Oh. _Hell_. No. 'Sir, really, I can find it myself.' I tried, fruitlessly. Five minutes later, I was crossing the corridors with Derek, much to my dismay. Even it if it wouldn't have been Derek, I would have rather gone alone, because now I'd actually have to go to the nurse's office. I shuddered.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure I won't have to take you to the hospital?'<p>

I sighed. 'Derek, I told you it's nothing..'

'But what if it's broken?'

Rolling my eyes, I turned my wrist several times, giving him a pointed look. 'See, nothing wrong. Just a little pain, but nothing that a good old pain killer can't fix.'

I almost sighed in relief when the nurse's post came into view. Although that would leave me in the hands of another fretting individual, at least I would be rid of Derek. As we neared the office and he still hadn't backed off, I stopped and turned to him. 'I will find it from here. Thank you for helping me.'

'But..-'

I held my not 'hurt' hand up. 'I promise nothing will happen to me on the way from here into the office.' And with that, I turned and bridged the last few feet until the door.

Inside I was greeted by a friendly looking lady, probably in her mid-fifties, with brown hair that was wrapped up in a bun. Smiling, she asked me 'What can I do for you, Miss?'

'I eh.. Coach Clapp sent me here after I fell and hurt my wrist.' I blushed, partly because of having to explain the situation, and partly because of lying about my injuries.

She nodded and sat me down on the exam table. 'No need to feel uncomfortable dear, everyone falls every now and then. My name is Julia Hemmond and I will just take a quick look at that wrist of yours if that's alright.'

I bit my lip, knowing that I really didn't have an option. Besides, she was actually kind of nice.. Trying my best to keep the fear out of my eyes, I nodded.

As she felt her way around my wrist, I tried to be consistent in telling her which places hurt, whilst trying not to look alarmed by her touch alone. This was harder than I thought and by the end of her examination I am sure she saw through me. However, she didn't say anything.

'Well dear, as far as I can tell your wrist is fine. Just try not to pressure it too much and I am sure it won't hurt anymore tomorrow. Now all I need is your name and then you're all free to go.'

'Dalia Rivers,' I offered, as I pushed myself off of the exam table and followed the older woman to the desk.

'Dalia Rivers,' she repeated, as she wrote something down on a sheet, then looked at me with a warm smile. 'Well, enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Rivers.'

Thanking her, I left the office and made my way to the cafeteria. It would be no use going to my next class already, since I was almost half an hour early. So instead, I dropped myself on a chair at one of the many vacated tables and let out a sigh. How wonderful it was to be here, instead of in PE. How wonderful to be _anywhere_, instead of in PE. I smiled to myself. Yes, my day had definitely taken a turn for the better.

From my point at the far right corner of the cafeteria, I immediately noticed when they entered. Even though I could not directly see the doors they came through, it was just as easy to follow the stares of the few other students.

When she noticed me, she smiled and waved. Whispering something to the honey blonde, he simply nodded in response and then they were heading over to where I sat. Although to me it didn't seem like that big a deal, judging from the looks I received from the other students; it was. 'Hey Dalia!'

I smiled and waved awkwardly at her. I did not know Alice Cullen very well, but despite that liked her a lot. It was the man next to her that made me feel uncomfortable, with his eyes fixed on me the entire time. 'Hey..'

Sitting down with unnatural grace, she gestured to the guy. 'Dalia, this is Jasper Hale. Jasper, this is the girl from art that I told you about!'

Nodding, a small smile appeared on his lips, but his gaze didn't soften – something that made me want to disappear. 'Nice to meet you. From what Alice told me, you're quite the artist.'

Of course, I blushed. I wasn't complemented much on anything. Although I wasn't really bad at a lot of things, I wasn't good at them either. And that just left me being.. average. And that's just what I told them.

'Average? Nonsense Dalia, that picture you drew of me was fantastic!'

'That's only because you sat so still that I could practically put the paper on your face and copy it! Honestly, at some points I was afraid that you weren't even breathing anymore.'

A second was spent in silence and for a moment I was afraid that I had somehow managed to offend her. Then Alice started laughing and her bell-like laugh resounded around the cafeteria. 'If you exaggerate that even more then I don't think Jasper will ever believe a word we say anymore!'

Jasper now openly smiled and I couldn't help but think that when he did, he truly was quite the catch. I mean, not that I was really into him or anything – since I was already completely obsessed with a certain Cullen – but I just mean to say that he truly was quite beautiful if he didn't look so pained all the time. 'I have learned long ago not to trust a word _you_ say, Alice!'

I, too, laughed now and couldn't help but shake my head at them. They were really friendly and I didn't understand why the other students kept their distance from them. Even Jasper, although at first kind of intimidating, really seemed like a nice guy.

Alice playfully huffed and stood from her chair. 'Let's go to class, Dalia, before he offends me even more.'

When I stood from my own chair, she casually linked her arm through mine and practically dragged me out of the cafeteria, leaving Jasper behind. I looked around one more time to give him an apologizing look, but judging from his smile he didn't really seem to mind. Meanwhile, chaos was quickly ensuing in my own head. My mind was bordering on a panic attack and it took me all my strength to keep breathing. I didn't want to tell Alice this, though, because I didn't want her to think I was weird. Or well, weirder than she probably already thought I was. I had managed to calm down my mind throughout the nurse's examination, but being touched two times truly was too much for me.

Trying to focus on anything but the chaos in my mind, I could not help but notice the coldness of Alice's skin. It truly was strange, but again I decided not to say anything. Besides, it even helped me stay calm, because it did not actually feel like someone was touching me.

'So how is your wrist?' Alice inquired playfully.

Turning red, I looked at my feet. 'It's fine, really.'

'I am sure it is..' She mused, then laughed again. The rest of the walk was spent in silence and from the look on her face, I could see she was thinking about something. Once again, I didn't comment about it, thinking that perhaps she would think I was being nosy. 'Dalia, do you know that feeling that some people just give you from the start? Like that you just know you'll like them, even before you know them?'

Frowning, I had to admit to myself that I didn't. Like I said before, all things social weren't exactly my strongest suit. I did understand what she was talking about, though, and so I nodded. 'Why?'

Stopping in front of the art classroom – of which I only now realised that we'd arrived there – she turned to me and smiled. 'Because I knew from the moment I saw you that we'd be great friends.'

We laughed together as we made our way in the still empty classroom and sat down at one of the tables. As Alice took out her stuff from her bag, I thought about just how much I liked her. She was the only person in Forks that had not made me feel like I was somehow strange. Even Derek, who had practically fawned over me every second of the day, made me only more aware of the fact that I was new, and therefore interesting. Not to mention Edward, the one boy _I_ fawned over but who wouldn't even do as much as look at me. Well, that is if you don't count the confused look he'd given me the first time I'd seen him. Thinking about it, I only realised just how upset I was with him about it. I mean, was I really that far beneath him that he couldn't even stand the sight of me? Was I that worthless that I didn't even deserve his answer when I said something?

The sad part was that I knew the answer to it; yes. I _was_ that far beneath him and I _was_ worthless next to him. I wanted so badly to just be able to talk to someone, to vent my frustration, but knew that I had no right to feel so personally belittled by Edward Cullen.

I sighed, wondering if perhaps I could confide in Alice. Although she was his sister, I trusted her not to tell him about it if I'd ask her. Yes, I could definitely talk to her! Turning to her, I was about to open my mouth, when I noticed the far-off look on her face. Her eyes were looking in the distance unfocusedly and her eyebrows were pinned together in confusion. Suddenly grabbing hold of one of the pencils from her pencil case, she started sketching, still looking in the distance.

Looking over her shoulder, I quickly realised she was drawing a face. 'Bella?'


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I want to thank the guest reviewer for his/her reviews. So here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 7<p>

On Friday, as I sat at the dinner table, I couldn't help but drift off from the conversation at hand. Although this by itself wasn't very unusual, the reason for it was, and I couldn't help but think back on the events of that week.

_'Bella?' The word had passed my lips before I knew it._

_As if my voice had snapped her out of her trance, Alice turned her head towards me at a speed that I had not thought humanly possible, and looked at me in confusion. 'You know her?'_

_Looking down at the drawing once more, I studied the dark, wavy hair, the warm, doe eyes, the eyebrows that were furrowed in confusion. I suppose one could call her beautiful. 'No, I mean.. I am not sure..'_

_This caused Alice to frown even more. 'But you know her name is Bella?'_

_I bit my lip, looking for the right words. What was I supposed to say? I knew for a fact that I had never seen her before, yet somehow the name had popped in my head as soon as I saw her. It was just like when I saw Edward.. 'I don't know, Alice, I am sorry.' Remembering her far-off look, it was my turn to look confused. 'What happened to you just now, Alice? You completely zoned out and then you started drawing.'_

_Alice's expression turned unreadable. 'I can't explain now, Dalia. I have to go, I am sorry.' And within mere seconds, she was gone._

Alice Cullen had not returned to class that day, nor the next. In fact, all of the Cullens had been suspiciously absent from school for the remainder of that week. Although I did not know the rest of the Cullens very well, I missed seeing Alice at school. She had so far been the only person I had actually felt comfortable around and I was afraid that somehow I had scared her away.

Besides uncertainty, there was another aspect of Monday's happenings that wouldn't leave me alone. Once again I had known the name of a person I'd never met. Even though I didn't know for sure that this girl's name really was Bella, something in my gut told me it was. And that scared me. Apart from my own strange cases of foresight, I was also pondering over Alice's strange behaviour. From the questions she asked me, my guess was that she didn't know the girl either. So what had caused her to draw Bella, a girl she had never met?

'Are you done with that?'

I looked up to find my mother impatiently looking at the plate in front of me. I now realised I had been aimlessly pushing the vegetables around for at least fifteen minutes.

'Yeah, sure.'

She shook her head at my behaviour – clearly seeing it as another piece of evidence for her 'my-daughter-is-mad' theory – and took the plate away.

It was at that moment that the doorbell rang and I looked up confused. Were we expecting people?

Can I get you something to drink?' She was trying too hard. _Again_.

'No thank you, I am fine,' a velvet, beautiful voice answered. Edward Cullen.

Almost choking on the carrot I'd popped into my mouth when mom took my plate away, I coughed hard and dramatically. I really did not understand how others were able to act so casual around him – although I guess Veronica wasn't exactly the epitome of casual either with her constant flirting – when all I was able to do was stare. Stare and forget to breathe, that is.

I heard them ascend the stairs and let out a sigh in relief. Being around him truly was too much for my body. I was still not done coughing and my face was already turning a violent, glowing red. Apart from that, I was slapping myself on the back, occasionally alternating it with trying the Heimlich maneuver on myself – all without success of course.

Mom threw me another strange look, then simply left the kitchen.

Putting my face down on the table, I sighed. Why was I not the daughter with good genes? And, if we were wishing anyway, why wasn't Edward Cullen upstairs with _me_? I was sure life would be so much easier if I were Veronica. Mom and Dad would actually love me, I would have heaps of friends and boys would fawn over me as if I was Scarlett freaking Johansson herself.

'As if that's ever going to happen..' I mumbled to myself, then pushed myself up from the chair. I would just have to live with being a 5 feet and 3 inches tall midget, with no romantic interests and no friends. To my own defense, I was still debating about that last aspect, since up until Monday I had been quite sure Alice had wanted to be my friend. Now, I wasn't too sure anymore.

Shaking my head, I decided I would stop thinking about it. Instead, I moved out of the kitchen, past the living room and up the stairs. For a moment I entertained the thought of listening at Veronica's door, but then came to the conclusion that it would be pointless. If they were doing nothing, it would be senseless to listen and if they were doing something, I didn't want to know.

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to concentrate on things like math when Edward Cullen would be in the room next to mine, I decided I would just take a shower. As I stepped under the stream of hot water, I closed my eyes and for a moment, forgot about the existence of Edward Cullen. All I could think of was the warmth that enveloped me and the content feeling it gave me. I didn't relish in this feeling for too long, though, for I now knew exactly how long I could spend before the water would turn cold. That, unfortunately, wasn't too long – eleven minutes, to be exact. Quickly getting to the job of soaping my body and hair, I couldn't keep my thoughts from wandering to the boy in the next room anymore. I could easily imagine the uninterested look on his face – the same one he'd worn on the day Veronica had tried flirting with him – and couldn't hold back a laugh. He was a bit of a mystery to me, for despite his obvious attractiveness and the fact that he could date any girl in the school, he seemed utterly disinterested in all of them. Unfortunately, that included me..

'Shit, fuck fuck,' I screamed, as once again cold water poured down on me. Turning off the water, I slapped myself against the forehead. Once again Edward Cullen had kept my brain from functioning.

As I towelled myself, I looked at the bleak sight in the mirror. The ruffled, ginger locks, the ghostly pale skin, the grey, misty eyes; I sighed. He would never see anything in a girl like me.

I quickly turned away from the mirror, realising it would only ruin my night, and put on my pyjamas. They were a simple sweatpants and a loose fitting shirt with the Hogwarts crest on it. Not exactly sexy, but they were comfortable. Throwing my towel in a corner, I unlocked the door and stepped into the hallway. Since I still wasn't quite ready to face my homework, I decided to get myself some tea, perhaps mustering up the courage to do math in the meantime. As if..

Luckily for me, my parents didn't notice when I passed the living room, probably too engrossed by their drama series. This spared me a round of advice and preaching and so, I was pleased. As I waited for the water to boil, I listened in on the drama, easily recognising Claire of McLeod's Daughters' voice. How I hated that show.

It was then, when I was pouring the hot water into a mug, that I heard their footsteps descend the stairs. I had to stop what I was doing to control my breathing, before I was able to turn around. When they passed the kitchen, my heartbeat sped up and beat so loud that I was sure he could hear it. As he looked to the left, his eyes met mine and for a microsecond we just stared, but then he looked away and I doubted it had ever even happened.

I heard Veronica bid him a good night, but wasn't able to function until I heard the front door close. For another second, I stared off into space, then I spurred into action. Rushing out into the hallway, I paid no attention to my sister, even when she asked me what was wrong with me. Instead, I threw open the door and ran outside, into the pouring rain.

As my eyes searched the front yard, they met with the sight of a silver Volvo. I jogged up to it, all the while trying to shield my head from the rain.

Edward, who was standing by the side of his car – seemingly not minding the downpour – turned to look at me. His face was unreadable, although I thought I'd seen a flash of confusion – he was probably questioning my sanity, too.

'Edward Cullen?' Only after his name had passed my lips did I notice just how stupid it sounded. As if I – or anyone for that matter – didn't know who he was. 'I.. you are Alice's brother, right?' Stupid question, _of course_ he was.

He furrowed his brows, almost as if he himself was contemplating how to answer that question. 'Yes..'

'Is she alright? Alice, I mean. I haven't seen her at school this week and she left so suddenly on Monday that I was afraid I'd done something wrong or that she's mad at me. So I thought..-'

'Alice is fine.' His voice was velvet, yet the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice told me all I needed to know: don't ask questions.

I just nodded, too bewildered by his curt, almost rude manners to do anything else. As he stepped into the car and started the engine, never letting his eyes leave mine, I realised something was off about him. And that's how Edward Cullen left me, staring at his car that slowly disappeared in the distance.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I am very proud to say that in between posting the last chapter and this one I actually received some reviews, so lots of thanks to NorthernDownpour1231, and some lovely guest reviewers. Anyways, on with the story. Enjoy and don't forget to review!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 8<p>

_When I regained consciousness, I felt like I was floating. My thoughts were jumbled, running through each other and sometimes not making sense at all. The body I was in felt funny, strange. As if it wasn't mine. I could feel the limbs that were attached to it, yet somehow they felt surreal. I felt like I existed only in my mind, yet I knew that the body I was captured in was mine._

_Slowly and with great effort, I opened the eyes. At first, the light was blinding and all I could see was white. Then, as my eyes started adjusting, a room came into view. A small, white chamber, with only a chair placed against the far-end wall and a bed with a body strapped to it. Curiously, I let my eyes take in the many belts that kept the body in check. It was motionless now, but judging from the belts I could only imagine it writhing and squirming against its prison. My prison._

Panting, I sat up in bed. Beads of sweat adorned my face and my body was tangled in the sheets. I had to get out, I had to get some space. Fighting my way out of the blankets, I put on a sweater over my shirt and exited my room. It was still dark outside, but I didn't care. I couldn't stay inside, not with this suffocating feeling. I made my way down the stairs silently, took my Dad's keys and left the house.

The cool night air hit me as soon as I stepped outside and I halted, just to breathe in deeply. The suffocating feeling lessened, but I knew I had to get away further to completely calm down. Dropping the keys in the pocket of my sweater, I strolled away from the house. In the meanwhile, my mind was working in overdrive.

My dream had left me feeling shaken and slightly terrified. It had felt so real, yet at the same time everything in the dream had felt unreal. _I_ had felt unreal. I frowned, I was not making sense at all. In trying to sort out my thoughts, I had only managed to make them more unintelligible.

Thinking back on last evening, I tried to find out what had caused my strange dream. I had not done much, to be honest. After talking to Edward – if you could even call it that – I had gone inside, brushed my teeth and gone to bed. For a moment I had pondered my conclusion about him, but then had fallen asleep quickly.

Even now, with an objective mind, I was still of the opinion that there was something strange about Edward Cullen. Although I could not quite put my finger on it, I knew it was something important, something big. To think of it, there was something strange about all of the Cullens I had met so far. Even about Alice, to whom I had taken an immediate liking, something was off. The way she'd stared off into the distance, almost trance-like, drawing a girl she'd never even met. And Jasper, looking tormented wherever he went. And Edward, lastly, who on that first Friday had caught my cup with a speed that I didn't even knew was humanly possible. They were all deathly pale, but at the same time unnaturally perfect and gracious. But where did that lead me? Theories of a superhero family came to mind, but that was bizarre even to me. There had to be something else, something that made sense.

Gripping my head in frustration, I sat down on the sidewalk. I didn't care about the drizzling that was slowly seeping through my sweater. I just wanted answers.

_'What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm.. the bad guy.'_

Shaken, I looked up, but there was no one there. Of course there wasn't, I scolded myself, it's the middle of the night for God's sake. My mind was playing tricks on me, I concluded. I was going mad. Yet, Edward's voice had resounded which such clarity, such unadulterated emotion, that I could impossibly believe my mind was able to conjure up something so beautiful. It was almost as if I had heard it before, although that was impossible.

I frowned. No matter how I had heard – or thought I'd heard – his voice, perhaps what he said was right. Perhaps I had been looking in the entirely wrong direction. Could it be? Could the Cullens be something more than human, but not in a good sense? A vision of Alice came to mind and I shook my head. There was no way that she was something bad.

Looking up from the pavement, I noticed the sky was already becoming lighter and I knew I should be getting home – if only to keep the neighbours from starting rumours about me. I didn't want them to think I was some sort of creature of the night, coming out only when the moon was high in the sky. Besides, if I was hearing the voice of a guy I barely knew inside my head, I guess it was time to go home anyway.

It was at that moment that bright lights illuminated the street and I noticed a car driving in my direction. A police car, to be exact. Wonderful, my Mom would just _love_ me being brought home by a police officer.

The car came to a stop beside me and he turned down his window. 'Are you alright, kid?'

I tried to smile, knowing that I shouldn't give him any more reason to be suspicious. I mean, I was sitting on the middle of the sidewalk in the dead of night, wearing nothing but my pyjamas, a sweater and some worn-out All-Stars. If that didn't raise any red flags then I don't know what does. 'I am, Sir. I went out to get some air, but I guess it's time to get going again.'

He furrowed his bushy, brown eyebrows and looked at me, concern evident in his eyes. 'Hop in, I'll drive you home. It's not safe to be outside at this hour, especially not for a young girl like you.'

Walking around the car, I opened the passenger's door and awkwardly sat myself. 'Thank you, Sir.'

He focused his eyes on the road and nodded. 'Don't mention it. I have a daughter your age and I wouldn't want her to be out at this time either.'

I nodded, turning to look out of the window. I watched as the trees flew by and couldn't suppress a sigh. I was going back to the place that suffocated me so, with no more answers and perhaps even more questions than I'd had before.

'Are you sure you're alright?'

'I am, don't worry.' It was then I noticed the cruiser had stopped in front of my house and I unfastened my seatbelt. Jumping out of the car, I turned to him. 'Thank you…'

'Chief Swan,' he said 'Take care, kid.' With a last nod, he pulled the door shut and drove off.

It took me a few seconds to move, but then I quickly ascended the steps that led to the front door. Pulling the keys out of my sweater, I tried to open the door with as little sound as possible and then moved up the stairs. In the meanwhile, I kept ruminating over what I'd just heard. Swan, why did that name sound so familiar? And who was this daughter he was speaking of, I surely had never met her? 

* * *

><p>As anxious as I had been to go back to school, as disappointed I was after the first few periods on Monday. I had not seen any of the Cullens before lunch and had to literally drag myself over the campus. Derek was his usual irritating self, my social life was still painfully nonexistent and I had been putting my hopes on Alice to brighten up my day. Being the closest thing to a friend I had here in Forks, I had been desperate to see her again – especially after all the strange happenings of last week. I had resolved myself to letting them slide, not wanting to lose her friendship over something as trivial. So what she had a strange family? I mean, mine wasn't perfect either and I knew the last thing I wanted was for her to bring up <em>my<em> relatives.

However, as soon as I walked into the cafeteria, I knew. My eyes had scanned the area, trying to locate the dark-haired pixy. As expected, she sat at the table in the far-end corner; the Cullens' usual spot.

I wanted to wave at her, perhaps even go over and ask if she was alright. But that was when she looked away from me, sharing a look with Edward, and then offered me an apologetic smile. After that, she turned away, not once looking back at me.

Betrayal had cut through me and – trying not to let the hurt show – I turned to listen to what Derek was saying. I was determined to look alright, even though all I wanted was to go home and lie in bed. I would not give Edward the satisfaction of knowing he'd hurt me. All of this was his doing, I knew, seething. If it wasn't for his interference, I was sure that Alice would have still wanted to be my friend. But he must have said something to her.

When I went to Art that day, I held the slightest hope that perhaps Alice would go back to acting normally in here, since her brother was not around to check. But I knew long before I stepped into the classroom that I shouldn't have fooled myself. I straightened my back, then passed Alice and Jasper to go and sit at my regular table. They had not looked up, had not even seemed to notice my presence. I sighed softly, but apart from that did not show any outward sign of the hurt I felt inside.

I wanted to hate Edward Cullen, I wanted to curse his name into the deepest pits of Hell. I did.. but I couldn't. Somehow, even after he'd ruined the one friendship I had built, I could not hate him. Somehow a piece of me still wanted to believe that he did not do it to hurt me, even though all evidence proved otherwise.

I bit my lip as I felt the tears prickling in my eyes, desperate not to let them fall. Despite that resolve, I soon felt a warm tear trailing down my cheek. I wiped it away furiously and focused my attention back on Miss Langdon. Today's assignment did not require pairs and I was not sure whether that made me feel relieved or sad. It didn't matter though, for I knew Alice would not have come.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Gosh, I didn't update in almost a week! Anyways, have fun guys and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 9<p>

Another week passed by in which I heard nothing from the Cullens. Although last week had been confusing – after all; I had not known what was going on – this week it just hurt. It hurt because I had been so close to having a friend, so close to finally belonging. And all of that had been unfairly taken away from me.

It was Friday again and to be honest; I had never been more relieved to go on Weekend as I did now. I had put up a good front for the rest of the week, but I was tired of it. I was tired of caring so much.

Putting my pencils in my bag, I stood from the chair and walked over to Miss Langdon's desk. Since I had been so set on ignoring the pain, I had worked harder than I'd have normally done and so I had finished my drawing early.

She looked at my work for a moment, then smiled. 'Looking good, Dalia, as always. If this is your last class you're free to go.'

I nodded 'Thank you.' As I turned on my heel, I directed my gaze firmly to the ground, determined not to look at the senior tables, determined not to let them see the pain. It was in this fashion that I left the classroom and stepped into the deserted hallway. Classes were still going and it felt good to be left alone with my thoughts for a bit.  
>I would have to wait for Veronica anyway, so I decided to just sit in the cafeteria for a bit. Anything better than to go outside and face the rain, even sitting in a car with my sister.<p>

As I entered the cafeteria, I came to a sudden stop. There, at the Cullens' usual spot, sat none other than Edward Cullen. As if my day couldn't get any better. I smirked. Instead of taking a seat as far away from him as possible – which I would have done, were I not so utterly pissed off – I marched over to him. I demanded answers.

'Cullen,' I said, stopping at his table and crossing my arms in front of my chest. I wanted to look as menacing as possible while I was at this. 'We need to talk.'

'There is nothing _we_ need to talk about.'

I grinded my teeth, angered by his complete disinterest. 'Yes there is.' Seating myself in front of him, I made a point of never letting my eyes leave his. It was difficult to keep my mind from drifting away in those beautiful brown eyes, but I managed. Or well, sort of. 'I.. You.. I know you said something to Alice, something that makes her keep a distance from me.'

He cocked an eyebrow 'Why would I do that?' A smirk played at his lips, almost as if he knew that there was no way that I could prove my accusation and that even if I'd try, I would be the one looking like a fool. Damn him.

'I am not stupid, Cullen. It doesn't take some amazing mind reading skills to see when someone does something out of free will and when they do it because they're forced to do it.'

His face only contorted a little and within a second, it was gone. I knew what I'd seen, though. So, a mind reader? Somehow it didn't surprise me at all. It was even like I had already known, even though that was impossible.

'Stay away from me and my family,' he said, pushing back his chair roughly.

'And what if I decide that I don't want to?'

'Then I will just have to make you.' He stood and was about to walk away when I stopped him.

'I know, Edward.'

He turned, an annoyed expression on his face. 'Know _what_ exactly?'

_What you are._ I smiled as his expression turned to something of a mix between horror and anguish. Once again I had not known where the knowledge had come from, but I was glad to know that once again the gut feeling had been right.

'Follow me.'

I grabbed my bag and silently trailed behind him. There was a chaos in my head, not just about the strange things that were happening to my brain, but also about the danger of the situation. If I knew his secret, _their_ secret, what would keep him from killing me?

'Excellent question,' I heard him murmur lowly.

I swallowed as we reached the deserted parking lot. What better place to kill me than here?

He scoffed 'Relax, I am not going to kill you. _Yet_.'

'Oh please Edward, stop scaring her.' I looked to the left, to see Alice – and the rest of the Cullens – had joined us by the silver Volvo. She smiled at me. 'Don't worry Dalia, he won't hurt you. We just want to ask you some questions.'

Edward glared at his sister, then turned back to me. 'How do you know?'

I knew this question would come, had dreaded it even, for I didn't even know the answer myself. How could I explain to them that ever since I'd come to Forks, strange facts had presented themselves to me. Things that I shouldn't be able to know, suddenly popped up in my mind as if I had always known them. Even if I could explain, how would they ever believe me? Hell, _I_ didn't even believe me.

'That's your explanation?'

I was confused at his question, then remembered his gift. Damn that mind reader. 'Yes, I guess it is.'

'What's going on, Eddie? Quit with the mental conversations, so we can all actually understand what's going on.' The big, burly guy said, looking at me curiously.

'She knows, Emmett.'

The blonde, who stood beside Emmett, rolled her eyes. 'Yes, we understood that much. But _how_ does she know?'

'She says she doesn't know why, that facts about us just randomly came to mind.'

'That's all she's got?' The blonde quirked her brow.

'_She_ is right here,' I said, offended by their lack of acknowledgment of my existence. Somehow as if what I had to say didn't matter anyway.

Alice turned to me then, smiling friendly. 'Is that how you knew that girl's name, too?'

I nodded, glad that at least someone cared for my say in what was going on. 'It's like I had already known that her name was Bella, just that I hadn't remembered it until that moment.'

'But you know nothing else about her?'

I shook my head.

'Alright, now we've established that we did not expose ourselves, I think we should decide what to do with her.'

I swallowed, not liking where the conversation was heading once more. 'I won't tell anyone, I promise. I can keep my mouth shut.'

Edward shook his head, brooding. 'We can't take that risk, what if she..-'

'She won't tell anyone, Edward.' Alice said, convinced.

For a moment, he stared intently at his sister and I could only imagine him reading her mind, evaluating her reasons for saying that. Then, he looked irritated. 'Fine. But if the Volturi comes for us, it's not my fault.' And with that, he grabbed the keys and stepped into the car.

The school bell rang as the others got in as well and I was surprised that for a moment I had completely forgotten about my surroundings.

'I am sorry for acting the way I did,' Alice said, smiling apologetically. 'Well, I will see you on Monday!'

Waving awkwardly as she got in the car, I waited for them to speed off, before heading towards Veronica's car. She was not there yet, as was to be expected. She always stayed behind to chat with friends and to make plans for the weekend.

When she finally arrived, she didn't say anything – as was also to be expected. We simply got into the car and drove home. I didn't mind though, especially now I had gotten so much to think about. It was strange that I had not even thought of my newfound knowledge yet. Edward was a mind reader – how very, _very_ inconvenient. And the Cullens were vampires. Strangely enough, I couldn't even get myself to be amazed at that bit of information. Once again it was as if I had always known that, albeit unconsciously. It explained their cold skin, their inhuman reflexes, their beauty and perfection. In hindsight it all made sense. There _were_ the bad guys. The Edward hallucination had been right after all.

* * *

><p>As I woke up, I noticed something was different – I just wasn't sure what it was. Stretching, I sat up in bed and forced my eyes open. Silence enveloped me and I sighed, relishing in the fact that it was weekend. No boring classes for two days, no Derek, no teenage girls giggling and talking about boys and no vampires. It was bliss.<p>

I frowned, suddenly realising what I just thought. That was impossible, right? Jumping out of bed, I made my way to the window and threw open the curtains. I gasped, no rain! My first dry day in Forks had finally arrived and I was more than exited. I ran to my closet, threw on some clothes and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. Plans about all that I could do were already enfolding in my mind. Today would be fantastic!

When I arrived downstairs, I noticed that for once my parents were not sat in the living room, which was strange. If they were not out of bed before eight o'clock in the weekend, something must have been wrong. I shrugged.

I strapped my All-Stars to my feet, grabbed my coat and went out. It was cool outside, the dew still on the plants, but I didn't mind. Crossing the road, I stepped into the cover of trees and soon left civilization (if one could even call Forks that) behind. Ever since we'd arrived I had wanted to explore the woods, but had not done so because of the endless rain showers.

There were no sounds of cars, no voices, no nothing. The only sounds that I could hear were the chirping of birds in the trees and the snapping of twigs under my feet. It was calming. For the first time since I had arrived at Forks I actually just felt relaxed.

I didn't know I had been walking when the plantation became sparser. It must have been longer than I thought, for as far as I knew these woods were pretty big. The many trees finally made way for a large meadow and I took in the sight with astonishment. It was really quite beautiful, looking so undisturbed as if no one had been there for ages.

Touching the grass softly, I noticed the dew had dried and so I sat down contently. A couple of minutes rest wouldn't matter. Besides, constantly tripping over roots was quite exhausting. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. Lying down, I propped my head up on my arms and looked at the sky. Although it was still covered in clouds, it did not look as depressing as it usually did. It was more of a pleasant, soft grey this time I guess.

Turning my head, my eyes widened with shock and I bolted upright. I was in someone's backyard!


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So we're already at chapter 10, yay! I promise the pace of the story is going to pick up soon, but we needed some kind of foundation, right? Anyways, let me know what you guys think. A thank you to _NorthernDownpour1231_ for her review on the last chapter and to _Rageykins, MACMONKEY _and _Fakin'it _for reviewing the one before that, I am sorry I forgot to mention you guys last time!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 10<p>

The weekend had gone by fast and before I knew it, it was Monday morning once again. Although I had tried to keep the Cullens out of my mind for the weekend, I couldn't anymore. Once again, the strange family had left me with contradicting feelings; at one hand I was glad to go back to school, so I could see Alice again and we wouldn't have to act awkward towards each other anymore. On the other hand, I feared that somehow, things still wouldn't be quite as they were. As if, despite our attempts to act normal towards each other, it would just be.. _different_.

I sighed, knowing that I would have to face them one day – might as well be today. Hoisting myself out of bed, I took a swift shower to wake my sleepy head and then put on some random clothes.

My first few classes were absolute torture. I felt like my head was still sleeping and on top of that, Derek wouldn't shut up. He kept on going on and on about some party he was planning to host – one that would probably never take place since he was too scared to even ask his parents for permission – and I was pondering about what would be best to throw at his head. Perhaps if I threw my microscope he would keep his mouth shut…

I was relieved when lunch break was announced, so at least I could try to sit with someone, _anyone_, but Derek. I might actually get to eat my sandwich is silence.

'Hey Dalia, wait up! You almost lost me there, what with all those people in the hallways!'

And maybe not.. 'Yeah, I know. Lunch hour, who would have thought.' I got in line, not bothering to see if he'd even followed me. I was sure he had. Lazily I started putting things on my food tray, when a familiar face appeared beside me.

'Hello Dalia!' She beamed. 'Will you sit with me today?'

I looked behind me, seeing Derek looked at Alice bewilderedly. 'Yeah sure.'

As I followed Alice through the cafeteria I sighed. 'With you, you meant you and your family, didn't you?'

'No, Rosalie and Emmett aren't here today.'

I stopped dead in my tracks as the full force of the meaning of her words hit me. If those two weren't here, all that left were Alice, Jasper… and Edward. 'I'm not going.'

'Oh don't be so silly, he's not going to eat you, you know?'

I didn't even register the joke behind her words. Instead, I hissed 'Alice, he wanted to _kill_ me.'

She waved that thought away with her hand. 'That was Friday, Dalia. Besides, Carlisle wouldn't have let him.'

'He still wanted to. It's the intention that counts.'

Widening her eyes, she looked at me with something that I could only describe as puppy eyes. 'Please Dalia! I just want you to get along with my family. You know, we're friends and I don't want you to be scared of them!'

'I'm not scared, Alice. I just… well I don't exactly want to eat lunch with someone who would rather see me sucked dry.'

At this very moment we arrived at the table where said person was already seated, together with Jasper. Nervously, I put down my plate at the other side of the table and opened my water bottle.

'Hi Dalia, you okay?'

I smiled at the honey blonde, glad that at least he didn't want to kill me. 'I am, thank you. You?'

'I'm good.'

'Good afternoon.'

Almost choking on my water, I looked up at him.

There he was, sitting in all his beautiful, careless bronze hair, caramel eye coloured glory, smiling friendly as if he was not the one who had proposed to kill me. I wanted to sneer at him, snap. I really did.

'Good afternoon.' I hated myself. Why couldn't I've just thrown holy water at him, crucified him and put a wooden stake through his heart.

He smiled. 'Tearing me apart limp by limp and burning the pieces works better.'

Stupid mind reader. 'Thanks for the suggestion.'

'Guys, come on!' Alice said, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. 'Can we talk about anything else than killing each other?'

'He started it.'

'I did not! You thought about it.'

I scoffed at him 'Right and surely you weren't the one that proposed to actually kill me on Friday.'

'Guys!'

'Right.'

'Right,' I sighed, taking a bite from my sandwich. Honestly, wasn't he supposed to be the grown up here? I mean, being a vampire and all. My annoyance ebbed away fast though, faster than it normally would, and I decided to just ignore him for the moment.

'So Dalia, what are you doing this Saturday?'

'Nothing… Not that I know of anyway,' I said, not trusting the look that was on her face.

'Great, because now you are! You know, we told our parents that you know about us..'

'Alice..' Edward warned her, giving her a look that clearly said 'enough', but she ignored it.

'They really want to meet you!'

'Alice, don't..'

'So you can come over on Saturday and then we'll get that over with and we can have a girls' night and it will be so much fun, I promise!'

I bit my lip, looking at Alice's hopeful face, then at Edward's. What were the odds of him killing me if I said yes? 'I'd love to!'

'Yay!' Alice squealed and threw her hands in the air in excitement.

Edward stood at that moment, giving Alice and me – but God, especially me – the ugliest look I think he could muster, and left me cafeteria.

That just left Alice, Jasper and me staring at the place where the bronze haired vampire had disappeared. Somehow I felt awkward, knowing that me being there had caused a rift in the family. 'So…'

'Don't take it too personal, Edward just wants to protect our family. He's always been like that.'

I quirked my eyebrow at Jasper. 'You mean to say he is always that… moody?'

A small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. 'Pretty much. But he means well.'

'I bet he does.'

* * *

><p>That week was just overall.. awkward I guess. Apart from Alice and Jasper – and perhaps the big, burly guy whose name I had forgotten – the Cullens seemed to hate me. Even when I had tried to be optimistic, I couldn't ignore the dislike that radiated off of them.<p>

Whenever I would sit at their table for lunch – something that I had done almost every day thanks to Alice – Edward would fix me with his death stare. I can tell you, trying to eat your lunch is a lot harder when a vampire is looking at you as if he's about to kill you any minute. Even worse than him, though, was the blonde. She would just pretend I wasn't there, something that I thought to be unfair since she didn't even know me. Then again, neither did Edward.

Anyways, after a week like this you can imagine how happy I was to know it was weekend. Even if that weekend included spending time at house of the very people that wanted me dead. Oh joy!

Toweling my hair, I sighed. At least the week was over. Throwing the towel in the corner of the bathroom – a habit my mother was far from pleased with – I walked bare feet to my room. I would just go to bed early tonight, sleep in late tomorrow morning and then take the rest of the time to make myself decent. I didn't want to give them any more reason to kill me, besides I wanted to make a good impression on Alice's parents. I just hope Mr. and Mrs. Cullen didn't change their mind about the whole 'not killing me' thing. That would be wonderful.

As I opened the door to my room, I put on the light and dropped myself on the bed. What would be even more wonderful is if Edward would not be there, so at least I would not be constantly glared at.

'I wish it were possible.'

'Holy fuck!' I screamed, whipping my head in his direction. There he was, casually sitting at the chair at my desk, pretending as if we were old friends and that it was perfectly normal that he was here. Sitting in my bedroom. At night.

'Dalia, are you alright?' I heard my Mom call from downstairs.

Still bewildered, I grabbed myself together. 'Yes.. Yes Mom, I'm fine. Just bumped my toe, that's all!'

She didn't answer, so I suppose she bought it. Not that she had any reason not to, anyway, since I could be quite clumsy sometimes and it certainly would not be the first time for me to bump into something.

Fixing Edward with a glare of myself, I crossed my arms. 'What are you doing here?' It sounded less threatening than I had planned, but I guess that was partly due to me having to whisper it. The walls were thin here, after all.

'You shouldn't leave your window open, you know. Who knows what kinds of bad things creep in.''Thanks for the advice,' I bit my lip, trying to hold the irritation out of my voice. 'Was there any specific reason for your visit? I mean, I would like to go to bed and I am sure you would rather be anywhere but here as well since you hate me.'

'I don't _hate_ you.'

'Fervently dislike me then?'

He furrowed his brows, then after a pause he spoke. 'I came here to apologize, but you're making this a lot harder than I expected. Besides, I don't hate _who _you are. I hate _what_ you are.'

'And what's that, exactly?'

'A risk to my family.'

'I won't tell anyone.' I scoffed. 'Even if I would try, anyone would just think I was insane, even more so than they do now.' A silence followed and my curiosity got the better of me. 'Which part of your behaviour did Alice force you to apologize for, exactly?'

'Every part, really. According to her, I have been stuck-up, arrogant, rude,' he ticked them all of on his fingers 'and last but certainly not least an ass.'

I tried my best to keep a straight face 'Well I suppose she is about right. Although you forgot conceited.'

Edward sighed. 'I am sorry for acting that way. All I was trying to do is protect my family.'

I wanted to give him Hell, telling him that even though he had his reasons, it just wasn't okay to act the way he had. 'It's fine..'

Another silence fell over the room and this time he was the one to break it. 'So this is what a teenager's room looks like..' He looked around and in that moment I hated myself for not having cleaned it in like… well ever really. Although I was no mind reader I could very well guess the mental addition to his speech. "It's even messier than I'd imagined."

'Yes…'

He took up a book from my desk. 'You read this?'

I looked at the book in his hand. The Phantom of the Opera*****; my all time favorite. 'Since it's in my room, obviously.'

'Curious..'

'Why? Think that I was more an Austin kind of girl?'

'I just wonder what would draw girl like yourself into a story like that.'

I decided to ignore the obvious insult and instead focused on the rest. Why did I like it so much? I shrugged. 'I suppose I can relate to Erik. He's an outcast, hated and rejected by the world. Sometimes I feel like that, I think we all do sometimes.'

Edward seemed to ponder my answer for a moment, then put the book back down, apparently having deemed my answer good enough. 'So are you nervous for tomorrow?'

'Depends..' On whether you're planning to kill me there, I added mentally. Of course, I might as well have said it out loud.

'I might be a one hundred year-old vampire, but even I know better than to be rude to someone in front of my parents.'

I chuckled at that. 'I'll keep that in mind.' It was weird the way we were talking, almost as if we could stand each other, hell, almost as if we were friends. Why was he suddenly so interested in what I thought and felt? I mean, he had not been very considerate of any of my thoughts or emotions since the very first moment I'd met him.

'I just figured that I might as well be less of an ass, since Alice is set on being friends with you. Besides, you look like you need her friendship as well..'

I scoffed 'I am not _that_ friendless, mister! In fact, I am proud to tell you that I have a total of.. two friends. Well three if you count my lapdog,' I scrunched up my nose. 'You know, I've always wondered what's going through that head of his, making him follow me around like that.'

Edward caught on quick and shook his head. 'You don't want to know, believe me.'

'I know,' I stifled a yawn 'My Mom always told me I'm too curious for my own good. Curiosity killed the cat, and all.. I wonder about you, too, you know.' Settling myself comfortably underneath the blankets, I let out another yawn. 'I have whole theories about you.'

'I'm sure you do, but I guess it's time for you to sleep now and for me to take my leave.' He stood from the chair and walked to the window.

Although a part of me wanted to call him back, I was too tired to actually act on it. And before he'd even closed the window behind him, I was asleep. 

* * *

><p><strong>* Sorry guys, couldn't help myself with this little easter egg to my other story <em>En Position<em>. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I decided on another, short update today. So here it is, chapter 11. I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, for anyone wondering, I am planning on explaining how Dalia knows all those things about the Cullens. So it's not going to be one of _those_ stories. Lastly, a big thank you to everyone that reviewed last chapter. So thank you to _MACMONKEY, Tysedon_ and Guest Reviewer _Debbie Hicks. _To the latter I also want to add: What the Hell?! I am sorry, but I understood absolutely nothing from your review, haha. Anyways, enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 11<p>

A car honking pulled me out of my thoughts. I had been nervous, high-strung and slightly irritable all morning and a part of me wanted to just crawl back under the blankets.

Yet here I was, sitting all dressed up and looking overall decent on the couch. I deserved a medal.

'Your friend is here,' Veronica said. Way to go in stating the obvious.

'Who did you say it was, again?' My Dad asked, although again was not a correct term in this sentence. In fact, they had never even bothered to ask.

'Alice Cullen.'

I might as well have said I was going to meet up with a drug dealer, get high and sell my body for more drugs. 'Cullen, you say?' My mother shrieked.

I nodded, walking to the hallway to get my coat.

Mom followed me, clearly not finished. 'The daughter of Dr. Cullen?'

'I don't know, Mom, I haven't really met her parents, have I?'

She huffed as she fixed my coat. 'Why didn't you tell me this sooner, then at least I could have made sure you looked presentable.' She gave me a once-over, then sighed dramatically, as if I was a lost case. 'Just make sure you're polite.'

At that point the doorbell rang and I opened it quickly, glad to get away. I paused in mid-motion, about to say hi to Alice. There, at my door, looking immaculate as always, was Edward Cullen.

'Good afternoon Dalia, Mrs. River,' he nodded politely.

'I.. good day young man,' my mother stumbled and I was glad to know that I wasn't the only one being overwhelmed by his perfection.

'My sister is waiting in the car,' he explained to her, then turned back to me 'Are you ready?'

I nodded. As much as I'd ever be, at least.

Edward smiled and I knew he'd heard me. 'Dalia won't be home late, Ma'am.'

I don't think my mother would have said anything, even if she wasn't still dazzled by the beautiful boy standing before her. He could have probably told her they were going to murder me in cold blood, then dispose of the body by feeding it to goldfish and she still wouldn't have cared.

Following Edward awkwardly, I made a point of not looking at him – if only to regain some self-control. As we arrived at the car, he opened the door for me and took a place on the backseat himself.

'Dalia!' Alice greeted me, being her usual, hyper self. 'I trust my brother has been nothing but polite?'

I laughed, my suspicions being proven to be right. 'No he hasn't.'

'Good.' She squealed then. 'We're going to have so much fun!'

Taking a peek at the tachometer, my eyes nearly bulged out of my head. We'd be _so_ dead if the police caught us. Or if we'd meet anything on the road, I swallowed as I held on tighter to my seat.

'Oh will you please relax, Dalia, I've driven a car before, you know.'

'You might not be able to die, but I am!'

'Don't be so silly, you won't die! You...-' I watched as her eyes glazed over, about to snap her out of it since she was still in a car. Which she was driving. At that moment, however, she shook her head and smiled at me. 'I knew you would like it!'

I frowned, like what?

'Alice can see the future,' Edward explained, casually. As if that were such a normal thing!

'What did you see about me?'

'You'll see..' Frowning, she suddenly pouted. 'So, you knew what Edward's gift was but not mine?'

It was at that moment that we stopped in front of the house. _Their_ house. And let me tell you, it was one hell of a house. I'd forgotten whatever it was I was about to say, could only stare at the enormous mansion in front of me. It was a perfect blend between modern and antique, although it clearly tilted more towards the modern – something that I found kind of ironic given its inhabitants. 'Wow..'

Alice giggled at my reaction, Edward just snorted.

As a garage door opened automatically, a collection of cars came into view. And when I say cars, I mean _cars_. Like, too-expensive-to-drive-with-too-expensive-to-even-look-at cars. To top it off, there weren't just two, there were a lot. I recognized Edward's silver Volvo, a red Mercedes Convertible that I could only imagine was Rosalie's, a big jeep and a black Mercedes. There was also a motorcycle parked against the wall, but since my knowledge of them was rather limited, I could only say it looked expensive. Like the rest.

Casually – as if she hadn't just opened the door to car heaven, Alice drove us into the garage and shut off the engine. 'Are you ready?'

As ready as I'll ever be.. 'Yeah.' Following her out of the car, we walked out of the garage, back to the front door. Although this seemed rather strange to me – since there had been a door leading from the garage into the house – I decided not to say anything.

'Carlisle wants us to use the front door. Since we're with a _guest_..' Edward sighed, as if he thought that was silly.

'Behave Edward,' Alice warned, then gracefully opened the door.

Stepping inside, my mouth once again fell to the floor. How could they act so casual, like living in a house like this was nothing special.. Being a vampire must be awesome.

'You must be Dalia!' A friendly, female voice called and I suddenly found myself in front of two people. One was a woman with caramel colored hair, a heart-shaped face and friendly looking eyes. The other, a man, was blonde, with an aristocratic nose and a small smile on his lips. They were both breathtaking.

'Yes. You have a wonderful house, Mrs. Cullen.'

'Please, call me Esme,' she stepped forward, smiling. 'Alice has told me so much about you. This is my husband, Carlisle.'

'Pleased to meet you, Dalia.' He shook my hand I couldn't help but laugh. So this was the famous Dr. Cullen..

'Likewise, Dr. Cullen.'

'I trust you've already met my other children?' He inquired friendly. Why was the only way to describe these two adults 'friendly'? How could they stand to be so nice all the time, given that my mother couldn't even keep that up for ten minutes a day without thinking herself to be worth of a medal?

'Yes, we've seen each other at school.'

'Good, well then I'll leave you and Alice to yourselves. From what I've heard she's got enough planned for the day.'

'Have fun,' Mrs. Cullen added, although her expression was closer to 'Good luck'.

As we ascended the stairs, I marveled at the beautiful house. Everything was so open, so light. It was almost ironic that a coven of vampires would live here. Returning to the whole vampire thing, I frowned. 'Don't your parents want to know how I found out about your secret? I mean, aren't they afraid that I'll tell on you?'

'They trust our judgment,' Alice said, smiling. 'Besides, they didn't want to scare you right away. They'll ask later tonight.'

I didn't doubt her, given the certainty in her voice – something that seemed all the more logical now that I knew she could see the future.

'So this is my room,' Alice said, stopping in front of a door. 'Well, it's actually my _and _Jasper's room, but I kicked him out for the day.'

As she opened the door, I found myself in rectangular room, with a huge king bed, an even bigger wardrobe and a mirror. One side of the room was completely flanked by a window, leaving an open view on what must have been the garden. Stepping closer, I marveled at the sight. A seemingly endless meadow spread out from under Alice's window, reaching until the horizon, where it met with trees. Something about that meadow seemed familiar, almost eerily so. There was something about the sight, something that…

Realization slammed into me. That weekend, when I went for a walk. I had been in the Cullens' backyard. My cheeks reddened and hoped Alice wouldn't notice. I knew, however, that erasing it from my thoughts was more important. Edward would never let me forget it if he found out.

'Dalia, are you listening?'

I looked up, staring at Alice who obviously had been talking to me. 'I'm sorry, I got distracted. You've got a beautiful.. garden.' I almost choked that last word out and could slap myself with the irony of it all. Alice, however, didn't seem to notice.

'Well thank you, Dalia, that's really kind. However, I was telling you all that I have planned out for today and since you didn't listen to me, you'll just have to wait and see!'


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So, I hope you all enjoyed last chapter. This chapter doesn't really contain any action, but it was fun writing it and I hope you'll enjoy it. Let me know what you think and any questions about the storyline/characters or critisism is always welcome. Thank you to _tysedon _for reviewing Chapter 11, you're amazing!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 12<p>

Exhausted, I dropped myself on my bed, too tired to even settle comfortably under the covers. In hindsight, I completely understood the look Mrs. Cullen had given me. Alice was an inexhaustible source of energy, determined to work through her entire schedule whatever the costs. Although I'd had a good time, it had been quite intensive. I hadn't really minded, though, for at least it meant she harboured no bad feelings towards me.

On top of Alice's busy schedule, there had also been the nerve-wrecking conversation with the entire Cullen family about my knowledge of what the truly were.

_'Sit down, Dalia.' Mrs. Cullen smiled. 'Can I get you anything to drink?'_

_I shook my head, knowing I would probably choke on it. 'No thank you, Mrs. Cullen.'_

_'I suppose you already know what we want to talk about?'_

_'I do, Dr. Cullen.' I tried to seem relaxed, at ease, but couldn't keep myself from being hyperaware of the gazes of the seven vampires on me. One of which was burning holes in my head._

_'Enough with making her feel at ease, Carlisle, you're forgetting what she is.'_

_'Rose, don't..-'_

_'I won't keep quiet about this, Emmett. You're all forgetting what she is, how she can ruin our family with one word too much. I don't understand how you can all act like she's not, like she's your friend,' she directed that last bit at Alice and I knew I should feel hurt, but strangely enough I didn't. I had already known Rosalie didn't like me._

_'Enough, Rosalie,' Carlisle spoke and by the tone of his voice, I knew he dared anyone to defy him. Looking around, I could only guess everyone else knew it, too._

_'She won't tell anyone. Otherwise I would have seen it,' Alice said confidently, unconsciously taking a step in front of me in a protective manner._

_'Dr. Cullen, if I may,' he nodded at me, so I continued. 'I don't know how I came to know your family's secret and in that department I suppose I don't have anything to prove my sincerity to you.. I can only tell you that I view Alice as my friend and that I would never betray a friend.'_

_Dr. Cullen seemed to ponder my words. 'So you really have no idea how you've come to know our secret?'_

_I shook my head. 'Not at all. They are just things that pop into my head. I can't force them up either, they just appear at random.'_

_'And this has happened your whole life?'_

_'No, it all started when I came to Forks.. Right about when I met you guys, actually.'_

_They exchanged some thoughtful glances, obviously not sure what to make of my explanation. I didn't blame them, though, for even to me it sounded fishy – and I was the one actually experiencing it._

_'Do you think.. that it has something to do with us?'_

_'I don't know, Alice. It could be, I guess, although I wouldn't know why.'_

After that the conversation had pretty much run dry. It had been clear that I was as much in the dark as they were, that I wouldn't betray there secret and that even if I would try, they would kill me before I got to it. So nothing too shocking.

Alice had then pulled me out of the living room, practically bouncing with glee over what we would do next. Although she would not tell me what it was, I knew it would be something horrible judging from the excitement in her step. And I was right. Soon she had forced me back into her car and we had driven off to Port Angeles, a neighboring town.

When we arrived, she took me to get some dinner – for me, at least – then we went out on a late night shopping spree. In all honesty I had never liked shopping, partly because I was just not that into fashion, but Alice made sure I didn't feel bored for even a second. Hell, I could even say that I enjoyed myself.

The small pixy was the kind of person that was filled to the brim with joy, so much that her joy infected me and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. She told me about her life as a vampire, how she met Jasper and about all of the other Cullens. It made me all warm inside when she told me each of their stories of how they met their soul mate – well, apart from Edward of course. It was also kind of interesting to learn about the backstories of the individuals and of Jasper's awesome power.

All in all it had been a great day and although I was tired off my ass, I was glad that I had finally gotten to know more about the mysterious Cullen family. I had just taken a quick shower and was now ready to jump in bed. I planned to not get out until at least one pm.

A flicker in the corner of my eye caught my attention and I sighed, sitting up in bed. 'Are we going to make this into a nightly thing?'

A soft chuckle sounded from the shadows beside my wardrobe, the door closed and then he was casually sitting at my desk. Show-off. 'I figured we could have a sleep over. Paint our nails, braid each other's hair, talk about boys, that sort of thing.'

Although I tried to dislike him, I couldn't help the giddy feeling he gave me by just being so proximate. 'That _does_ sound wonderful, Edward, truly.' I was glad at least my sarcasm hadn't left me. 'So, why are you here this time?'

He held up a bag – one that I had not seen until now – and he rolled his eyes. 'Apparently I am not just forced to do Alice's bidding, I am now also her messenger's boy.'

I laughed at that. Damn him. However, soon I wrinkled my eyebrows in confusion. I hadn't bought anything in Port Angeles, had I?

'You didn't. But "it was so gorgeous and would look amazing with her hair and so I _had_ to buy it". Hence, the other reason why she sent me, or otherwise you would surely refuse it.'

Alice did know me quite well.. 'I still refuse it.'

'You do know that if I return home with that bag, Alice is going to hate me, right?'

I shrugged my shoulders 'The worst she can do is cause you an eternity of suffering.' I grinned. 'Must suck to have siblings when you're a vampire.'

'Especially when they can see the future,' he sighed dramatically.

'Especially when they can read your thoughts,' I retorted, satisfied when he closed his mouth, defeated. 'Speaking of siblings by the way, aren't you supposed to be scheduling the next meeting with Rosalie?'

'Meeting?'

'Of your we-hate-Dalia-club,' I said, casually.

Edward shook his head, laughing softly. 'You know, sometimes the things you say are so incredibly idiotic that I don't even see them coming – even when I read your mind.'

I shrugged. 'I try.'

'So, you are not going to get all nervous and quiet around me anymore?'

Lord. No. My head grew red like a tomato – as I guess had been the intention behind his remark – and I struggled finding words. 'You noticed?'

'It was hard not noticing.'

Looking away from his dazzlingly handsome face, I breathed in, trying to calm myself down and get the blood to leave my face. 'Well, that was before I knew you. Now your ugly inside outshines the outside,' I said, teasing.

'And then you wonder why I don't want anyone to get close to me,' he said in a dramatic voice.

'You're an idiot, you know that?'

'I try,' he shrugged, completely stealing my amazing comeback.

We fell into a silence and for the first time since we'd met, it wasn't uncomfortable. Even though he was kind of a stranger. Who was a boy. Who was sitting in my bedroom. At night. Nope, totally not uncomfortable. I listened at the rain ticking against the window. It was a soothing sound, although I already dreaded the moment I'd have to step outside. 'It really never stops raining out here, doesn't it?'

'Rainiest place in the entire US,' he stated and in the dark I could make out the smile on his lips. Of course that would make him happy, the little sun hating vampire.

'So, hypothetically, what would happen if I accidentally exposed you to sunlight?'

He cleared his throat, almost seeming… embarrassed? 'I eh.. I'd sparkle.'

'You _sparkle_?' I repeated. He had to be kidding me right? 'Well that's a bit disappointing. I'd at least hoped for some Buffy the Vampire Slayer special effects. Ashes to ashes and dust to dust, that sort of thing.'

'Yes well, I am sorry to ruin your hopes of seeing me burn.'

'Hypothetically,' I reminded him, holding up my index finger 'And purely accidentally of course.'

'Of course,' he sighed 'Everything for science.'

I sighed contently, glad that we could now at least jokingly talk about killing each other. It was a big step forward from simply glaring daggers at each other and an even bigger step forward from _actually_ wanting and planning to kill each other.

'Alice will be so proud of us..'

'Yeah well, you're sort of tolerable if you try.'

He righted his back and tilted his chin in the air. '"You're tolerable, I suppose. But you're not handsome enough to temp me."'

Quickly slamming my hand on my mouth, I smothered the laughter before it would wake my sleeping family members. 'An Austin fan, what a surprise!' I said, smirking, then tilted my own face up. '"From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry."'

Edward now openly smiled back at me. 'Are you sure you are not an Austin kind of girl?'

'Those were actually just my feelings towards you, Edward,' I said matter-of-factly, trying to keep a straight face. 'No need to build up defense mechanisms to protect your precious ego.'

'Hmmm, well I am still fairly certain that you quoted that straight from Pride and Prejudice.'

Rolling my eyes, I laughed. Who knew he could be such fun? 'Very well, I might have seen the BBC series. Once.'

'Once,' he repeated, as if that were the biggest lie in history – which it was. 'Well, you know, since we're already having a moment anyway, I must admit that you are tolerable, as well.'

'I try,' I said, lazily. Perhaps Edward and I would be able to get along, after all. Who would have thought.


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter and will enjoy this one! Have fun and let me know what you think! Also, thanks a lot to _Debbie Hicks _(I still didn't understand what you were saying, haha)_, M, NINA _(THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!)_, Toren, DaliaEdwardFan, NinjaGirl, Guest2 _and_ JayJay_. I really am so flattered that everyone is rooting for the Dalia/Edward pairing haha!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 13<p>

Although Edward and I had bonded over our mutual wishes of killing each other and our knowledge of Jane Austin novels that Saturday night, I still didn't consider us at that stage in which you willingly spend time in someone's company. That being said, I suppose you can imagine my shock when a silver Volvo stopped in front of our house that Monday morning.

I was still in the process of stuffing some toast in my mouth, completely disregarding the disgusted look on Veronica's face as she watched me, when the doorbell rang. Since I didn't really have a lot of friends in Forks, I figured it would be one of my sister's friends and thus, forced her to go.

'Good morning,' Alice's bell-like voice had sounded from the hallway and I choked on my toast. Once again. One day these Cullens were going to kill me. She stepped into the kitchen, eying me in what looked like a mix between amusement and concern. 'Are you alright, Dalia?'

Still coughing, I nodded at her, then took a sip of my water. 'I'm good.'

She sat down gracefully and waited as I shoved the rest of my breakfast into my mouth. 'We came to pick you up,' she said, answering the question that had been burning in my mind.

'We?'

'Yes, well, we couldn't all fit into one car, so Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper drove with another car. And since Edward wouldn't let me drive his , he came with me. So,' she bowed forward, smirking. 'How did you like the dress?'

Throwing my plate in the sink, I turned to frown at her. 'You shouldn't just buy things for me, Alice..'

She waved it away 'Nonsense! Now, let's go, Edward is getting bored.'

I awkwardly trailed behind Alice as she made her way to the Volvo, not sure what to do or say when we'd get in. I mean, what if Edward had suddenly decided that he still didn't like me? 'Good morning,' I greeted, as I took the backseat.

Edward nodded in return as he started the engine and I didn't know whether to be disappointed or not. I saw this coming.. 'How are you fairing this fine morning, Miss Bennet?'

Okay so perhaps I didn't see this coming. 'I eh am f..- I am very well, kind Sir. How are you, yourself?'

Alice gave me a look that clearly said 'what the hell?!', but I shook my head. She really didn't want to know.

Besides that small snippet of conversation, the car ride was silent. I didn't really mind it, though, for I wasn't really a morning person. Besides, I still wasn't really used to the whole I've–got-friends sort of thing. Especially not the kind that would pick you up in the morning.. I thought that sort of thing only happened in teenage drama series.

'Are you coming?'

I looked up, only to find we were already at the Forks High School parking lot and that Alice and Edward were already outside the car. 'Yeah, sorry,' Embarrassed, I swung my bag over my shoulder and joined them.

As we entered the school, I could literally feel people watching us. Or well, the Cullens. Alice and Edward didn't really seem to notice – or care – and I figured this must be normal for them. To me, however, being stared at was something completely new.

It was at that moment, that Derek appeared. Walking up to us, I could see he was intimidated by the sight of Alice and Edward flanking me. Not as much as he should – or as much as I wanted him to, though.

'Hey Dalia,' he nodded at the Cullens 'How was your weekend?'

I sighed 'It was nice.' Turning to Alice and Edward, I gave them a wave - and a tortured look. 'See you guys later.'

'By Dalia, see you at lunch!'

'Good bye, Lizzy.'

I nearly choked on my laughter, but managed to keep a straight face. 'Later, Fitz.' Turning away, I was ready to follow Derek to my first hour of torture, when Alice's voice called me back.

'Be careful in PE, okay?'

* * *

><p>As my body hit the ground painfully, the meaning behind Alice's warning dawned on me. Too late, of course.<p>

'Are you alright?'

I looked up through watery eyes to see Georgina standing over me, a look of concern etched on her face. This was the second time in Forks that I found myself on the floor in PE in a little over a month and I found that thought to be a bit disconcerting. What was more pressing, though, was the arm that was throbbing violently. Rolling over on my side, I checked the damage.

My arm had several grazes on them – none too deep fortunately – and a sharp pain emitted from my wrist. Biting my lip, I carefully tried flexing the muscles, more pain erupting.

'Dalia?'

She was now crouched down next to me and I realized I hadn't answered her question. 'I'm alright,' I choked out, trying my best not to cry. God knew I already looked like a pussy. Ignoring the pain, I scrambled to my feet, swaying for a moment.

'Is everything okay, Miss River?'

If I hadn't been in so much pain, I'd probably thrown a shoe at his face. Of course everything wasn't okay. Instead, I shook my head. 'My wrist hurts. I'll go to the nurse's office.'

Coach Clapp just nodded and offered someone to walk me. I declined.

Making my way to the locker rooms, I used my good arm to stuff my clothes into my bag. Then, after having wormed my way into my sweater, I made my way outside.

As fast as I could, I ran through the rain, hoping to get back inside as fast as possible. What I hadn't counted on, though, was that the moment I would enter building three, someone would want to leave. It felt like colliding with stone.

I almost fell again, but a strong, cold hand grabbed me by my upper arm and righted me. 'Wow, watch where you're going, shortie,' he laughed.

If it were not for the pain in my arm or the chaos that his touch caused, I might have laughed, even be surprised that he was nice to me.

'Hey, are you okay?'

I tried nodding, but a tear fell from my eye.

'Did something happen?'

'It's just my wrist,' I said, trying not to let my voice break.

He furrowed his big, brown eyebrows and – much to my dismay – felt my wrist. 'It's broken. I'm going to take you to the hospital, okay?'

'Thank you.' I was relieved when he let go of me, for although the physical pain didn't lessen, the chaos in my mind died down a little. Supressing a shiver, I followed him to the Jeep.

During the short car ride, we didn't say much. And even in the hospital, where he'd forced me into a wheelchair – even though I repeatedly told him that wasn't necessary – we didn't talk. I didn't really mind, though, since I barely knew him. Hell, I doubted he even knew my name, since he kept calling me 'shortie'.

'You really didn't have to bring me here, Emmett,' I said, at last. We were currently sitting in the waiting room of the Forks Hospital and after ten minutes of deadly silence, things were getting kind of uncomfortable. I mean, I had to say something, right?

He laughed. 'You'd have fainted within minutes, shortie. Besides, since the others already had their chance for intimidating you, I suppose it's my turn now.'

'Yeah, about that, Rosalie doesn't really like me, does she?'

'She doesn't _trust _you. There's a difference,' he said in a fatherly tone and tapped me on the nose.

Somehow, despite the situation and even despite of myself, I laughed. 'And here I was being afraid that you would be a big, mean tough guy.'

'I am a…-'

'Miss River?'

Looking up, I saw a blonde, pale, but mostly drop-dead gorgeous young man in a doctor's coat, a clip-board in his hands. Dr. Cullen. I stood to follow him, giving a short wave to Emmett, who wasn't coming along. Probably to keep away from blood or something.

'So Miss River, what happened?'

Turning red, I looked at the floor. I really didn't want to go into this, especially not to Dr. Cullen. Therefore, I just offered a 'I think I broke my wrist.'

He opened a door, leading me into a small room. 'Please sit down, then we'll have a look at it. So you said you think it might be broken, how did you hurt it?'

I had wanted to avoid this.. No such luck. 'I eh.. fell over a hockey stick..'

Carlisle gave me the interested doctor nod - as if that was the most fascinating thing he'd heard all day - and sat down on the desk. 'Please move up your sleeve, Dalia.' As he examined my arm, I did my best not to move. My head was running wild and all I wanted was to rip my arm from his grip and move away from him. The feeling of his fingertips grazing my arm was maddening and I was starting to breathe harder, my heartbeat quickening.

'Are you nearly done?' I asked through clenched teeth, trying not to sound rude.

Letting go of my arm, he looked at me curiously. 'You don't like being touched, do you?'

'Not really.'

'Very well,' he sighed 'You were right about your wrist; it is broken, though it's only a small fracture. I will put it back in place and then we'll put it in a cask. Are there any other places that hurt?'

Looking myself up and down, I only now noticed the dull pain in my knee. Rolling up my sweat pants, I scrunched my nose. I didn't like blood. It was only a superficial cut, though, so I would be fine with just a band aid. 'Nothing that needs to be taken care of, Dr. Cullen.'

I waited for him to say something, _anything_, really, but he never did. I looked up to meet his eyes, but found they were staring at my knee in a look of confusion.

'Eh.. Dr. Cullen, are you okay? I mean, if the blood bothers you, I can leave..'

He shook his head, still with that look of confusion etched on it. 'Did Emmett seem bothered by the blood?'

Thinking back to the silent car drive, I couldn't really say that I had noticed anything out of the ordinary. I mean, he had not tried drinking my blood or anything, so I guess that was a good sign. Then again, I had never before spent time with him, so I wouldn't really know if that was anything to go by. 'Not that I know. Why do you ask?'

'Because I don't smell it.'

Silence followed and I frowned 'Is that bad?'

Dr. Cullen sat back, rubbing his face with his hand. 'As a vampire, I can smell the blood of every human and animal in my surroundings. I might be accustomed to the smell from working in the hospital for hundreds of years, but I still smell it. Only, with you I don't.'

'What does that mean?'

'I don't know, Dalia. I will put the bone back in place and will then bring you to the plaster room. I have to make some phone calls.'

Nodding, I held my arm out for him and closed my eyes. As much as I was okay with blood and gore in horror movies, I couldn't even handle a single drop of blood in real life. I was such a hero..

A sharp pain shot through me and I knew it was done. Only it didn't feel better. Like at all. The sting soon died down and returned to the throbbing – only worse than it had been before. Wonderful. Opening my eyes, I noticed Dr. Cullen was examining me, probably gauging my reaction, and I forced a smile on my lips. 'Thank you, Dr. Cullen.'


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hi guys! This chapter is a bit shorter than you're all used to, but I just didn't want to stretch this out for the sake of it being a longer chapter. I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway. Here's a massive thanks for all the reviews I've gotten, it's really so motivating! So a shout out to: _Tysedon, Debbie Hicks, Sarcha (for all the reviews!), Riely, DaliaEdwardFan, M, Ninjagirl, Guest2, NINA_ and _Toren, _you guys are AMAZING!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 14<p>

As I left the plaster room – complete with horrible pink cask and all – I was met with the striking sight of Dr. Cullen. I sighed, how could nurses here perform their job with someone like this walking around?

'Miss River, I would ask you to come with me.'

I nodded, though a thought popped into my head. 'Dr. Cullen, I..-'

'I'm not going to hurt you. But I need the others to confirm something for me.'

'I just wanted to say that I should inform my parents, so they know where I am.'

Dr. Cullen smiled warmly at me. 'I already asked Alice to tell your sister what happened and that we'll bring you home later.'

Again, I just nodded. These vampires really never forgot a single detail, did they?

I followed him as he said goodbye to some of his colleagues and the answer to my earlier question presented itself to me: they couldn't. Literally every nurse, female doctor or other person of the fairer sex was staring at him, almost ogling him – the term "Doctor Dreamy" etched on each of their faces. As perceptive as he seemed in covering things up, he clearly was completely unaware of the drooling females. Which was good, or I would have to kick his ass. Mrs. Cullen seemed like a nice woman.

As soon as we had said goodbye to every single person in the hospital (no wonder everyone liked him; he was handsome _and_ well-mannered), we made our way to the black Mercedes. Admiring the car, I waited for him to automatically open it and then took a seat in the chic, leather chair. I sighed, if I got to share in car heaven, becoming a vampire would be totally worth it..

Dr. Cullen took out of the parking lot in a calm manner and I immediately felt a lot safer with him behind the wheel than with Alice. Perhaps the fact that he actually paid attention to the road helped with that.

'Is this still about the blood thing?' I asked, stupidly, not sure what else to say.

The Cullen patriarch smiled at me comfortingly. 'It's nothing to worry about, I assure you. I simply want to test a theory with my family.'

That sounded fair enough. 'Wait, but didn't you just call them? At least, that's who I presumed you were calling.'

'Very observant,' he complimented me, smiling once again. 'However, none of them has ever been in such direct contact with your blood before. I called them to inform them that I would bring you with me.'

I nodded, not really understanding why he would need to inform them, or what use it would be to bring me there even if they had never smelled my blood out in the open. Well, apart from Emmett of course. I decided not to ask him, though, if only for the sake of looking calm and collected. Although I trusted him, the idea of having people smell me somehow just seemed… weird.

Sometime during my ponderings we'd entered the clearing where the Cullen house – mansion – stood. I admired the house again silently, realising that I would never get used to the grandeur.

I followed Carlisle – I was going to call him Carlisle now, since I couldn't think of the word Doctor anymore without "Dreamy" behind it – into the house. I was in the middle of imagining him calling out "honey, I'm home", when a dark-haired pixy appeared before me.

'I told you to be careful!' She called out, shaking her head as if it was my fault that I had not understood the meaning behind her cryptic message.

'What she really means to ask is whether you're alright,' Jasper smiled at me, putting an arm over his wife's shoulders.

I laughed 'It's fine, Jasper. And so am I, by the way. Although next time you try to warn me, Alice, it would be nice if you'd actually tell me what for.'

In the meanwhile, the rest of the Cullens had also entered the living room. Edward had taken a seat on one of the comfy looking couches, Carlisle and Esme taking the other. Emmett and Rosalie were still standing a bit off, though the look on Emmett's face told me there were no hard feelings. At least not from his part.

Looking around me, I somehow was still not used to the utter perfection that met my eyes. Their facial features, their skin, their hair, even their sense of fashion was perfect. And here I was with my far from blemish free skin, my ginger hair that didn't do anything and my clothes that.. oh God. Through the hassle of everything, I had totally forgotten that I was actually still in my PE clothes. Wonderful. The only luck that I had was that I hadn't done much, so at least I didn't smell like sweat. Apart from that, life obviously hated me.

'As you probably all know, the reason why we are here is because I noticed something was different about Dalia's blood. However, to find out what exactly is going on and whether it only affects me, I needed to bring her with me.'

'What are you trying to say, Carlisle?' Rosalie asked, ever the one to be straight to the point.

'He can't smell her blood,' Edward answered 'And he wonders if we can.'

'Did you smell it when she was in the car with you, Emmett? She had an open wound on her leg.'

The burly vampire frowned – something which looked rather uncharacteristic. 'I didn't.'

'It's why I don't have trouble being around her,' Jasper said, pondering. 'I thought I was the only one who wasn't affected by the smell of her blood.'

In the meanwhile, I felt like how you feel as a kid when you accidentally are stuck in the living room when your adult family members argue: you have no idea what's going on and, what's even worse, you're presence seems to be completely forgotten. The latter was especially bugging me, since I was the actual topic of the whole conversation. Really, why did Carlisle bring me along in the first place?

'You didn't just want to determine whether others could normally smell her blood, did you Carlisle?' Edward said and I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was the word 'normally' emphasized in that sentence?

'You're right, Edward.' The blond vampire turned to me, his face all friendliness – though I noticed an underlying uneasiness. 'Dalia, I will do nothing against your wishes.'

And then I understood why I was here, what he was asking of me and strangely.. I was okay with it. Standing from the couch, I made my way to Carlisle, very aware of the gazes that were on me. Rolling up the leg of my sweat pants – and silently thanking the Gods for making me shave my legs the day before – I stared at the innocent looking Disney band aid that was perched on top of my knee. I hated pulling band aids of because… well, it just freaking hurt. It was like waxing, but worse, because sometimes you'd rip the wound open again. Which was exactly what we were now aiming for..

I looked up one last time, meeting Carlisle's reassuring, chocolate brown eyes and then closed my eyes, firmly ripping of the band aid. The short sting quickly faded and I counted the seconds that passed mentally. When ten seconds had passed – and still none of the vampires had lunged at me – I thought it was safe to open my eyes.

Firstly, I ascertained myself that I did, in fact, open up the wound again and that I'd drawn blood. Which I did, so I guess that was good.

Secondly, I looked around me, reading each of the attendees' faces. The Cullen patriarch's face was all fascination and perhaps even a bit wonder. His wife's expression was a mixture between friendliness (like always) and relief, probably because none of her children had attacked me. Moving on to the two vampires who were still standing, I decided to start with the easiest. Emmett face hadn't really changed much. It was still as friendly looking as ever, a big smile on his lips. The blonde, too, was her usual self with an expression of disinterest and perhaps some disliking. Alright, perhaps a lot of disliking. I moved on, not wanting to dwell on it. Jasper was looking relaxed and content and I was glad that he wouldn't have to look as pained around me as he did at school. I was glad that I gave him a sense of normalcy. Judging from Alice's face, she agreed with me and on top of that, she was excited to move on from the serious subject. Lastly, I studied Edward's expression, which could be easily described as amused, and when his eyes met mine I knew what caused it. My thoughts. Jerk.

'Are you hungry, Dalia?' Esme asked suddenly and I was pulled out of my thoughts. 'We made Caesar Salad, Edward said it was your favourite.'

I didn't even bother to ask how he knew this trivial detail about me. Instead, I noticed how my stomach churned at the prospect of food and I realized that I actually was.

'You really didn't have to, Mrs. Cullen. But I am, I suppose.'

'Welcome to the freaks.'

I turned my head, only to find Edward standing there, a crooked smile gracing his lips. 'Thanks, Fitz.'


	16. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I hope you guys all had a nice Christmas! This chapter is also a bit short, but it's full of fluff haha. Thank you for the reviews _Riely, Guest2, Ninjagirl, Toren, M, DaliaEdwardFan, JayJay, NINA and Sarcha_! I love you guys! **

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 15<p>

'So, what exactly is going on with you and the Cullens? I mean, did they adopt you or something?'

I quirked my eyebrow, momentarily forgetting about the notes I was taking or the fact that I had promised myself to pay more attention in class. 'What do you mean?'

'They walk you from class to class, sit with you at lunch and wait for you after school just to bring you home.'

My eyebrow rose even further, threatening to disappear behind my ginger fringes. 'We're friends. Don't friends spend time with each other?'

Derek sighed and fidgeted with his pen, clearly trying to put his thoughts into words. 'It's like, ever since the accident in PE they won't let you out of their eye sight. It just doesn't feel right, you know?'

'We are friends, like I already said. The way we act around each other really isn't anybody's business.' It had come out ruder than I had meant it to and his face reddened. It was at this moment that the bell rang, though, and so I wouldn't have to think about it for at least one period, since it was lunch break.

Quickly throwing my stuff into my bag, I was out of the room before anyone else had even started packing. I was a professional.

Outside of the classroom, I was met with the sight of Alice and Jasper, who smiled at me as I stepped into the hallway. I suppose I could see Derek's point: I was always in the company of one of the Cullens. And then he didn't even know about how I would spend my afternoons at their house doing homework, or how Edward would come to my room every night to talk. In contrast to him, though, I didn't mind. I enjoyed having friends, having the feeling that I belonged somewhere. Because for someone like me, someone who had never fitted in anywhere, not even at home, that was something big. For someone who was always left out, that was something special.

And although I would never admit it out loud – or think about it if he was in mind reading proximity – I enjoyed the nights Edward spent with me even more than I did the rest. I liked how we could talk about virtually anything and everything, how we could one moment talk about the beginning of his life as a vampire when he'd killed people and the next could joke about the "we-hate-Dalia-club". I liked how we could connect on a deeper level, but could still joke around on the surface without things becoming uncomfortable.

It was in these moments, too, that I realized that I liked Edward a lot more than I had allowed myself to. I didn't think he knew, though, and even if he did, he never showed it. It was probably easier this way, otherwise things would just get awkward between us.

But there were moments when I was convinced he liked me, too, but then the sun would come up and reality would set in. And in that reality, in which I would wake up to the sound of my alarm, I always woke up alone. It was hard and it was painful, but it kept me from getting my hopes up.

'Do you want to spend Christmas at our house this year?'

I looked bewildered at the small pixy, realizing that I had zoomed out once again. Sneaking a glance at her better half, I noticed he was eying me with a look of interest – probably wondering what had caused the whirlpool of emotions inside of me. 'I'm not sure. We normally spent Christmas with my mother's mother, but well.. now that we're here in Forks and she's in Los Angeles, I don't really know what we'll do.'

'Your parents will go to LA with Veronica, but you don't want to. Something about your grandmother being a crazy old lady,' Alice practically beamed and I didn't doubt her. She was right about my mother's mother – I refused to call her my grandmother – though, for I had no desire to see her. Ever again.

She was a woman with the same interests as her only daughter: beauty, gossip and drinking tea while talking about the other two. She also had a terrible habit of putting her nose in other people's business, complaining about and criticizing anyone but herself. If that wasn't enough to scar me for life, she was dead set on not looking "old", which was the reason behind her horribly failed blonde hair with even blonder streaks. Besides being a mean person in general – who had dumped my grandfather after getting her knocked up, apparently – she seemed to invest extra time in making _my_ life miserable. What a sweetheart. 'That my family is dysfunctional doesn't mean you guys have to take me in out of pity, Alice. I mean, Christmas is a family thing, I get that.'

'We _want_ you to spend it with us,' Jasper said, a feeling of warmth and assurance rushing through me. I hated it when they used their gifts on me.

'I'll think about it, okay? It's still like a month or so until Christmas anyway.'

Alice giggled, shaking her head. 'It's December, Dalia! Esme and I are already deciding on what we're going to make for the dinner.'

'No pressure of course,' Jasper added, laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

* * *

><p>'Why didn't you agree on spending Christmas at our house?' Edward asked from his place at my desk as I nestled under the covers comfortably. I had just come back from my evening routine, which included taking a shower, brushing my teeth and putting on the ugliest pajamas I could find, to find him already waiting for me. As usual.<p>

I thought about that. I guess I did want to spend Christmas at the Cullens house, if only because I knew it would actually be nice. There would be no fighting family members, no conveyed disappointment about how I live my life, no nothing. And yet that made me feel uncomfortable, because I'd be the guest who'd long overstayed their welcome. I already spent most of my time there as it was and I didn't want them to realize just how little they got out of it. I didn't want them to think of me only as a burden.

'That's what this is about? Of being a burden?'

I shrugged my shoulders, suddenly overwhelmed by emotion. Why couldn't things be simple, why couldn't I just feel like I deserved even an inkling of the friendship they gave me. 'I don't deserve you guys. I don't deserve you.'

He was beside me in a second, leaning down to meet my eyes 'Don't, for even a moment, think that you don't deserve us again. You might not realize, but you don't know how happy Alice is to finally have a friend, how wonderful it is for Jasper to converse with someone without wanting to rip their throats out. You have no idea how much you make me feel alive, how you make me feel as if I am just a boy. You have no idea how good it feels to not feel like a monster for once.'

I have no idea what came over me in that moment. Perhaps it was the pain in his caramel eyes, perhaps it was the way in which we both needed each other, perhaps it was both. Slowly, uncertainly, I reached out to him, putting my hand over his, my warm skin against his cold.

My head screamed, the chaos ensued, but looking into Edward's eyes, I knew that I would live through the end of the world if it meant that I could keep him close. 'You were never a monster to me.'

He didn't say anything, but his silence told me all I needed to know. It was filled with acceptance, with something that I'd never had and had never known I'd missed until I came to Forks: a home.

We stayed like this for minutes, hours perhaps. Time seemed meaningless as Edward and I sat there in my bed, his hand in mine. Somehow his touch was worth the chaos, his attention worth the uncertainty. He was worth it all.

'Edward?'

'Mmmhmmm.'

'Will you take me to the prom? Just as friends..' I added, my mind hazy, my attention unfocused. 'I've never been to a prom before.'

He gave my hand a squeeze 'We will go.'

Content, I shifted further under the covers, pulling Edward down with me. I did not care that he had to put his legs on my bed, or that he was resting his head against the headboard, looking down on me. I wanted him to stay with me for a lifetime, longer if that was possible. I wanted to spend each moment in his company, knowing that I was liked and valued.

'Edward?'

'Yes?'

'Will you stay until the morrow?'

Brushing some of the hair out of my face, he smiled at me endearingly. 'I promise.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Next chapter will be Christmas! (:<strong>


	17. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: So here's the Christmas chapter. I'd planned to put this on a bit earlier, but I was away for the weekend with family and didn't have time to write. So yeah, forgive me guys. Anyways, a big thank you to:_ TwilightAmanda, Debbie Hicks, Clover, Toren, JayJay, M, DaliaEdwardFan (_I am so glad you like that part, because I loved writing it haha)_, Riely, NINA, Guest2, Ninjagirl, Sarcha, SuzieChance, MACMONKEY_ and _ tysedon.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 16<p>

'I look ridiculous,' I concluded. I had spent over two hours on getting ready, which was one hour and some fifty minutes longer than usual. Since Mom, Dad and Veronica had already left to LA, I'd had all the bathroom time that a girl could wish for. And God knew I'd used every single minute of it.

I had blow-dried my hair, then curled it, painted my nails, put on makeup, painted my toes, added another bit of makeup and at last, had squeezed myself into the dress and shoes Alice had bought me. I had gone for the easy way out at that moment, not wanting to earn Alice's scorn by refusing the dress, but now I wish I had.

I didn't know how chic this thing at the Cullen house was, but I was dressed to sit down and drink tea with the queen of England. So I'd better not be the only one.

As the doorbell rang, I looked up in surprise. Alice said she wouldn't pick me up until six.. Trudging down the stairs, I had to put all my effort in not falling due to the horrible heels my pixy friend had picked out for me. Granted, it did make me slightly taller – which was good – but I was incapable of walking on them. Accidents were bound to happen.

After what seemed like an eternity, I arrived at the front door and, after catching my breath, I opened with a smile.

Which faltered right away. 'Hey Dalia!'

'Derek, I..' I stammered, not sure what to say. 'Why are you here?'

He didn't answer right away, instead looked me up and down, his eyes filled with a glimmer that I didn't like. 'You look amazing! Anyways, I came here to give you my Christmas card. I wanted to just send it, but thought this was better.'

Taking the card, I frowned. 'Thanks.. Wait, how did you even know where I live?'

Derek scratched his neck, uncomfortably. 'I eh.. it's a small time, remember.'

'Alright, well, thank you once again for the card, I appreciate it.' Couldn't he understand that I was done talking?

'Hey, are you home alone? I mean, since there's no car on the drive way and all..' he trailed off, growing red. 'Maybe we could spend Christmas together, like you know, get to know each other a little better.'

It was at this very moment that a silver Volvo stopped in front of the house, my favourite Cullen getting out.

Although Derek's face clearly showed his annoyance, mine must have been pure, undisguised joy. My saviour. 'Edward!' I greeted him, perhaps a bit too enthusiastic.

Then, Edward did something that I had not expected. 'Good day, love,' he said in his velvet tone, casually putting an arm around my shoulder.

Derek just gaped for a few, good seconds – and I guess so did I. 'So ehm, I'll be going, bye Dalia. Merry Christmas.' And he was gone.

As the blonde disappeared from sight, Edward let his arm fall from my shoulders and took a step back, out of my private space. 'Are you ready to go?'

My mind was racing, but it wasn't in the usual way when someone touched me – it was actually kind of a pleasant excitement. Almost as if I hadn't want him to let me go. I quickly locked that thought away, not wanting to think about any of that today. Therefore, I simply nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Following him to the Volvo silently, I pulled the front door behind me. I was not sure what to say. Taking my seat next to him, my mind finally seemed to start working again. 'Where's Alice?'

'She was still getting ready, so she asked me to pick you up.' He paused, his fingers flexing and relaxing on the wheel. 'I am sorry for touching you unannounced, I know you don't like it.'

'It's okay.' Out of the corner of my eyes, I examined him in all his glory. His bronze hair was ruffled as always and had that out-of-bed look to it that I liked so much. His eyes, that I'd learned were green once upon a time, were a honey colour. Clad in a simple, but fitting black tuxedo – complete with tie – he looked as dashing as I'd ever seen him. I sighed. 'I was afraid I'd be overdressed,' I joked 'but now I see I had nothing to worry about.'

'You look pretty.'

'You're tolerable, as well, I suppose.'

A crooked smile played on his lips and I could see he had to keep himself from looking at me – if only to not stress me out when he'd take his eyes of the road. 'Why, thank you,' he chuckled 'You're going to regret spending Christmas at our house.'

I cocked an eyebrow, not sure about the meaning behind his words. Sometimes I wished _I_ was the mind reader.

'Alice has…' he chose his words carefully 'outdone herself.'

I didn't ask more, since I really didn't want to know more, and he didn't elaborate. It was alright though, because the nerves began creeping up at me. I mean, Christmas was kind of a big, family thing – or it had been at our house, at least. I was only allowed to spend my Christmas somewhere else because they happened to be the Cullens. Rich and influential, exactly the kind of people my mother liked. 'Thanks for saving me back there.'

'I didn't need to read your thoughts to see you were uncomfortable,' he shrugged 'Besides, the satisfaction his reaction gave me was enormous.'

Chuckling, I found the nerves dying down. Somehow just being around Edward, just talking to him made all else go away. Although it was even for a second, I could forget about the world when he was with me. I could feel good enough.

We drove up the Cullen driveway at that moment and the nerves resurfaced, trice as strong. I considered jumping out of the moving car in James Bond style, but realized that the bronze haired vampire next to me would probably tie me to my chair if I did as much as look at the door handle. Perhaps I could try escaping when he parked the car..

'Alice will kill you,' Edward informed me casually while waiting for the garage door to open.

'I'm willing to take my chances.'

He didn't answer anymore. From his facial expression, though, I could guess that if Alice wouldn't kill me, he would. Like I said earlier, our friendship was based on fantasies of killing each other and a strange, coincidental shared love for Pride and Prejudice.

My breathe got caught in my throat as we walked into the living room. I'd always thought the Cullen mansion was beautiful – enough so to still be amazed at it every time I visited – but Edward had not lied: Alice _had_ outdone herself. There was a big Christmas tree in the middle of the living room, dressed up with silver and purple ornaments and a whole pile of presents underneath it. There was a large dinner table set up, complete with silver plates, cutlery and a purple tablecloth and napkins. On each plate a small nameplate and I soon found my own at the far end of the table, next to Alice's and across the table from Edward's.

The artist herself soon popped up in front of me, the excitement radiating off of her. She wore a small, deep purple cocktail dress and some black flats with bows on them. 'I am so glad you've come!' She stepped forward, hugging me. 'Merry Christmas!'

I was shocked by her sudden display of affection, as well as the feeling of panic that overwhelmed me with her touch, but managed to screw on a smile and hug her back curtly. 'Thanks, Alice. You, too.'

'I knew the dress would look wonderful on you!'

'Hello, Dalia!' Mrs. Cullen came down the stairs, dressed in a stunning black dress and with her hair tied up in an elegant bun.

'Good day, Mrs. Cullen. Thank you for letting me spend Christmas here,' I smiled politely, waiting for the family matriarch to meet us at the bottom of the stairs.

Her smile was friendly – as always. 'We wouldn't have wanted it any different.'

As the others filed into the room I felt both relieved and slightly.. uncertain. One the one hand, I was glad to note that I wasn't at all overdressed. In fact, the Cullens themselves looked ready to walk the red carpet of some big block buster, so I really didn't mind my own attire anymore. One the other, though, that same fact made my self-esteem drop down to the freezing point. They were all looking immaculate, beautiful, inhumanly perfect. Rosalie looked like a runway model in her floor-length, black dress with silver gems – of which I had no doubt that they were real. Alice herself was the epitome of a small fairy, with her small, delicate limbs and short hair bouncing as she walked. Esme, though looking a bit older than the others, was looking both mature and young and I knew that my mother would have sold her soul – or mine – to look like her.

'Let us take to the table,' Carlisle suggested, taking a seat at the head.

As I followed the others, only now the question occurred to me of what dinner would consist of. Salad for me and some juicy humans for the others? I smirked at the mental image, knowing that the Cullens would never eat in front of me. So was still whole show just about seeing me eat?

Edward smiled at me, taking his seat. 'I warned you.'

* * *

><p>Stuffed with an amazing homemade tomato soup, pasta salad and ice cream for dessert, I was positive that I would not be able to move even if my life depended on it. Although at first I had been awkward to eat while the others were just sitting, staring, I had enjoyed it more than any dinner with my own family.<p>

We had just migrated from the table to the couches in the living room – after Esme and Alice had done the dishes at a speed that I had not thought possible – and were currently talking about fashion trends through the many years. Or well, Alice was. The others were either sipping their drinks or were simply listening contently, reminiscing on the years that had passed. It was nice to see them all like that, cuddled close to their better halves, so normal, yet at the same time so very abnormal. So very supernatural. To me, though, they were just friends.

They were family.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Firstly, I wish you all a happy 2015 and I hope your Christmas and New Year's Eve were wonderful! Secondly, a big thank you to everyone who's still keeping up with me and the story. I promise things are bound to happen. Soon. Anyways, shout out to _tysedon, jbarbosa12_ and _alicecullenlover_ for reviewing! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 17<p>

With both Christmas and New Year's Eve spent at the Cullen house, winter break had been over in a blink of the eye and soon I found myself waking up to the alarm clock. Bringing my fist down upon it with as much strength as I could muster, I let out a yawn.

As I stumbled to my closet, determined to pick out any random set of clothes that would present itself to me, I thought back on those few wonderful days. Christmas had been, well, it had been the way I had always imagined Christmas to be. It was the way you saw it in movies, in which everyone laughed together and was happy and smiling. We'd shared stories as we sat by the Christmas tree, drank champagne – they'd even allowed me to have a glass – and lastly, we'd exchanged presents. Although I had insisted upon not wanting anything, I left the house that night with a new outfit, a book, two pairs of new shoes and a DVD of the BBC Pride and Prejudice series – of which the latter Edward promised to watch with me. New Year had been equally pleasant as I got to spent it at the Cullen House as well. We'd played games until midnight and had then moved outside to watch the men set off fireworks. I must say playing hints wasn't all that much fun with a mind reader as your rival..

Anyways, as is always the case with wonderful moments, they don't last. Soon the last, wonderful day of holidays had arrived and I knew the fun would be over. No more sleep overs with Alice, no more Edward sneaking into my room to talk all night, they were far too responsible for that. Which was too bad, really.

I sighed, picking a washed skinny jeans, a simple striped, black-and-white shirt and a jacket out of the closet and moving to the bathroom. I suppose I wasn't the only one not ready to start normal life again, for even after being so slow, the bathroom was still vacant.

As I dressed into the outfit, brushed my hair and my teeth, I wondered if things would be the same as before the break. Perhaps people would finally stop bugging me about being new. Perhaps Derek would have finally gotten the hint and would leave me alone. A girl could only hope..

I was done quicker than usual and even had time left to sit down for breakfast. My phone buzzed as I poured some cereal into a bowl, but decided to finish breakfast first. After all, eating really stood above my social life on my priority list.

Putting the first spoon full of cereal into my mouth, I read the message. _I'll pick you up in five minutes. Fitz. Ps. Close your mouth when eating_. I shook my head, not even wondering how he knew anymore. It was just one of those little things that you stop asking yourself when you're being friends with a mind reader, a seer and an emotion manipulator. Just like when they respond to things you never said, or when they warn you for certain places, people or situations. Really, you got used to it. Doesn't mean I didn't still freak out whenever I saw Alice zone out and every time my emotions suddenly changed seemingly out of random.

I dropped the empty bowl into the sink, not being motivated enough to put it in the dishwasher instead, and went to put on my rain cloak. After about half a year in Forks, I knew not to expect any rainless day.

A car horn honked as I zipped it up and I stepped outside, into the already pouring rain. Running outside, I threw open the car door and practically jumped onto the backseat. Dramatically, I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh. 'Good morning.'

'Well good morning to you, too, Indiana Jones.'

I ignored his comment, instead looked at the empty passenger's seat. 'Where's Alice?'

Edward took out of the driveway before he answered. 'She wanted to sit with Jasper today. She said she was having a weird feeling.'

Nodding, I sat back in my seat, putting on the seatbelt. 'You know I could just drive with Veronica, right? I mean, then you could all just go with one car. I don't mind, really.'  
>Edward smiled a crooked grin. 'You are such a bad liar.'<p>

'I am not,' I protested, crossing my arms. 'But I can't help it that you read my mind. Besides, it's true. Veronica and I hardly talk to each other, so it's not _that_ bad.'

'What if I say that I like it this way? With winter break over, we won't see each other as much as we did during the holidays.'

'Yes well, Fitz, I didn't say you couldn't still visit me at night.'

Edward chuckled. 'I did. You need your sleep and we both know that if I come, you will practically black mail me into staying the entire night.'

'That's not true! Besides, I am not a kid anymore!'

'This is not debatable,' he said with finality and I knew the conversation was over. That didn't mean that I wouldn't, indeed, black mail him to visit anyway. Besides, we both knew he enjoyed spending his nights with me, as well. What else was he supposed to do, anyway, what with the not sleeping. I was the centre of his freaking universe. Stupid, proud vampire.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a smile creeping up his lips and I knew he'd heard my thoughts. Served him right. 'You know, I think my 'pride' is rubbing off on you.'

Holding my head up, I did my best to produce as British an accent as was possible. 'But pride – where there is a real superiority of the mind, pride will be always under good regulation.'

'Nicely quoted,' the bronze haired vampire noted, while he parked the car on the Forks High parking lot. 'However, I believe that a superiority of the mind does not really describe you very well, do you?'

'As opposed to you then, I suppose?'

Another smiled flitted across his face 'Naturally.'

* * *

><p>As I walked into the cafeteria, my suspicions were proven to be right: something was going on. Derek had not talked to me for the entirety of the morning, had not even done as much as try engaging me in conversation. And that was not all.<p>

Apart from Derek, there was something else that I couldn't describe. Firstly, there were the looks. Wherever I'd go, whenever, people would stare at me. And with people I do not just mean Derek, or perhaps even some of my classmates. I mean everyone. It was like the first time I'd driven to school with the Cullens, but ten times worse. Then, secondly, there was the whispering, which most of the time would stop as soon as I entered a room, succeeded by before mentioned looks. Besides making me completely uncomfortable, as the day drew on, it also became slightly annoying.

And now, as I entered the cafeteria, I knew I had not just been imagining things. In fact, I would not be exaggerating if I'd say that 90% of the Forks High population was staring at me in that certain moment. Since I had already checked and double checked whether I'd really put on pants that morning – after all, that had been my first worry when the stares started – I decided to simply ignore them.

Grabbing a food tray, I waited until the noise would start up again. By the time I got to the buffet, people were slowly resuming their conversations. I didn't waste a lot of time in picking lunch – deciding on some fruit and a yoghurt – as I was anxious to hear what the Cullens would be able to tell me about what was going on.

While making my way through the maze of tables, I kept my eyes firmly on the ground. The last thing I wanted now was to make a fool out of myself whilst I already was the topic of the day. Although focused on my walking, I couldn't help but overhear a small snippet of conversation as I passed a table of girls.

'.. so special about her?'

'I can't believe he chose her.'

I looked up, but found that they ceased talking when I did so. Frowning, I continued on, wondering what that had been about. Something was seriously wrong today.

'Hello Dalia,' Jasper greeted me friendly.

'Shortie!'

'Hi Dalia!'

I decided to simply wave, since it would save me the time of responding to each of them one by one. I had bigger matters to attend to. Taking the seat they had left me, I crossed my arms. 'What's going on today?'

Alice was the first one to respond, holding an expression of faux- confusion. 'What do you mean, Dalia?'

Pointedly turning my head to the rest of the cafeteria, I noticed how many a person was outright staring in our direction. '_This_ is what I mean. They've been staring and whispering all morning.'

'I am sure it's nothing,' Alice assured me, though I knew she was lying.

Edward sighed, throwing the piece of bread he'd been crushing back on his tray. 'Apparently your _friend_ Derek told everyone what happened on Christmas.'

I frowned, not understanding what he was trying to say. What had happened on Christmas?

'When I picked you up.'

'Oh..' Realization slammed into me and I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. 'They think.. we're a thing?' It was truly ridiculous. That surely couldn't be it, right? Right? Then, I remembered the bit of conversation that I'd overheard, the accusing looks girls had given me all day. Was this what it had all been about? 'That's a joke, right?'

'I wish it were,' Alice said, softly.


	19. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Hope you're all doing good and that 2015 has been kind to you so far. I'm having kind of a shitty day since I missed my exam because someone jumped in front of the train, causing me to get stuck in there for two hours. My school's response to all of this was basically: 'that's your problem, you can do the resit in March'. Anyways, big thank you to _sanna11, 46, MACMONKEY, Debbie Hicks, bridgetlynn, M, Guest2, Toren, JayJay, Ninjagirl, Riely, DaliaEdwardFan, Sarcha, NINA_ and_ Fakin'it _for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 18<p>

Two weeks had passed since the winter break and the rumour had started. Two weeks and only now had the rumour died down. Well, almost at least. It had took a lot convincing from my part – although really it shouldn't be that hard to believe that a guy like Edward _wasn't_ interested in a girl like me. I had almost literally had to knock some sense into Derek, trying to explain to him that it was nothing but a joke from Edward's part.

I know I shouldn't have been that bothered by a rumour that actually stated what I secretly wanted so badly, but somehow, it had made reality feel even worse. It made it even more painful to know that Edward didn't and would never like me in that way.

Although the bronze haired vampire himself had seemed pretty cool under all of the attention – probably because he was used to it – the strangest thing about the whole situation was Alice's reaction to it. Instead of her characteristic laughing it off, she actually seemed unnerved by it. However, when I had tried to question her, the pixy had kept her mouth (and thoughts) firmly shut.

As the whispering about my 'relationship' had died down, I noticed something else was going on as well. There were rumours about another new kid, one that had yet to arrive in Forks. Apparently, it was a she and she was the daughter of the police chief of Forks: Charlie Swan. You can imagine the fire truck red my face turned when I realized that that was the officer who'd brought me home one night. I could only hope he wouldn't entertain his daughter with that story.

'I heard she's from Arizona!' A fake blonde gushed as she put on some more mascara, saying it like it were the most fascinating thing in the world. Or like she was the first one to say it, for that matter. Really, gossip in Forks got old fast. Very fast. After the first five minutes of it, everything went on repeat.

'I bet she's a cheerleader!' Her friend, a curly brunette, answered excitedly.

The blonde threw her hair behind her shoulders, apparently satisfied with the new, six layers of makeup she'd put on. 'Yes well, I only hope she's not like that red headed attention seeking new girl. I mean, I am sure she invented that rumour of her and Cullen herself. She's not even pretty!'

'Not to mention how skinny she is. It's disgusting.'

I thought all of this was pretty rude. I mean, God knew that I loathed attention and if they would have cared even the tiniest bit to actually get to know me, they would have as well. I had never aimed for becoming the topic of the Forks High gossip machine. I also didn't like the way they spoke about my figure, because I really couldn't help not gaining any weight, could I? What was definitely worst, though, was that they were saying all of this while I was standing in the same room. So talking about rude.. I had just decided I was done listening in on their conversation when something the blonde said caught my attention.

'.. daughter of chief Swan. Her name is Isabella.'

* * *

><p><em>My head was swimming, floating again. I was still me, but then again, I wasn't. I just was.. I was only half aware of the body that I inhabited, only half aware of the fact that I was part of the physical world. I felt more like a spirit, drifting to the world but never actually coming into contact with anything.<em>

_Opening my eyes, I stared at the familiar white, empty room. Only it wasn't. Because there was a man sitting in the far end corner, on the chair that usually was vacant. Sucking in a breathe, I noticed my throat was raspy and dry – probably by the lack of use – and something was irritating it. A hand – **my** hand – flew up to meet my face, only to come into contact with a small tube that was plastered onto my cheek, then successfully disappearing into my nose._

_'You're awake,' he said, making it sound both like a question and a conclusion. I hadn't thought that was even possible._

_I couldn't help but stare at him, taking in his form. He was a tall man, with dark hair that lay on his head like some dead animal. His eyes, hidden behind large, round glasses, were a dark chocolate. They were focussed on me and that fact alone seemed to unnerve me._

_He stood from his chair. 'I am guessing you don't know who I am. I'm Dr. Hurst, your care giver.'_

_As he came closer, I sucked in my breathe, preparing for the worst. I wanted to close my eyes, but didn't dare to leave him out of my sight. Pulling at the straps around the limps of the body – **my** body – I realized I couldn't escape him._

_'Calm down, I am not going to hurt you. I simply need to perform some small tests.' As his fingers grazed the skin of the back of my hand, I did something I nor he saw coming – though I was guessing that he as my so-called caregiver should have._

_Irrational fear coursed through me, overwhelming me to the extent that I couldn't breathe. My heart was pounding in my ears and I felt like throwing up. My body was shaking and was convulsing and wreaked havoc against its prisons. Heat threatened to suffocate me and I was sure I was going to die. This was what dying felt like. Far off in the distance I heard a voice, but I was drowning, struggling to keep the water out of my longs, while it told me to just breathe. Convulsions ripped through me and I felt like the waves were pulling me under again. I was dying._

* * *

><p>I sat up in bed, still breathing in deeply, the echo of a scream still bouncing against the walls. I shivered as the cold hit my warm body, the blankets having fallen off of me. Hugging my body together, I tried to keep myself from falling apart, the sensations still fresh in my mind and body.<p>

He was beside me in a minute, pulling me into his arms before I even had the time to blink. Although my body first responded with slight panic, it soon ebbed away and made room for an overwhelming calm, erasing all else. Sighing into my hair, he tightened his hold. 'I was worried..' His words lingered in the air, heavy with concern.

My alarm clock broke the moment and brought me back to reality. It was a Tuesday, which meant school. I wiggled myself out of Edward's comforting arms – though I'd much rather stay there – and moved to the closet.

'What happened to you?'

I shrugged 'I had a nightmare, no biggies.' Meaning: I didn't want to talk about it.

'We _have_ to talk about this, Dalia. This is important,' he urged on.

'So is school. And if you will not leave so I can get dressed, I will be late.'

He turned me around, forcing me to look into his imploring, caramel eyes. 'I couldn't hear your thoughts. Your body was there, but it was like your mind was gone.'

I didn't want to think about how real it had all seemed, about how real I had seemed. 'It was a nightmare, okay? Now, please, I need to get dressed.'

He gave me one last, stern look. 'We _will_ talk about it.'

I ignored the shivers his words gave me, instead moved to the bathroom with my set of clothes, determined not to think of anything nightmare related. I knew that if I would, I would never go to school.

* * *

><p>I had managed to escape Edward's interrogation during the ride to school, filling up the silence with useless banter about how he looked like Mr. Darcy when he frowned so much and that sort of trivial things. I knew he knew I was doing this, too, but I was glad he didn't press on the matter, obviously aware that whatever it had been, I was still too shaken to talk about it.<p>

Now, as I was walking to lunch with Alice and Jasper, I already dreaded what was coming. Although he had given me a free pass this morning, I knew Edward would not just let it go. And even I, who wanted nothing more than to escape talking about the nightmare, knew it was important.

'You're going to be okay, Jazz,' Alice said softly, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Apparently, as Edward had filled me in that morning in between my comments on his likeness to a fictional character and the weather, Jasper had not hunted in two weeks to test his self-control. Although I knew he would not go for me since my blood had no appeal to them, I hoped the Cullens knew what they were doing.

As we entered the cafeteria, we were not met with the usual staring. Some heads turned when we walked through the double doors, but they immediately went back to their food as they recognized us. Almost.. disappointed? I mean, you didn't hear me complaining about not being gawked at, but something was definitely going on.

Taking my seat next to Edward – the only one left vacant, how convenient – I waited for him to start the cross examination. Only he never did. Instead, he just gave me a curt smile, silently letting me know that he would save if for a more private moment. I appreciated that part of him.

I dug into my lunch, ignoring the silent conversation Alice and Edward were having – of which I had no doubt he thought they were being very inconspicuous. I snorted. As if. Every idiot could see what they were doing.

I noticed how they both tensed up as two girls stopped next to our table, clearly unaware of the honey blond vampire who was ready to rip their throats out.

'Sorry,' Jasper suddenly said, apologetically, and I guessed he knew what the others were so uptight about. Not that he should be sorry, because he really couldn't help his weakness to blood.

'You weren't going to do anything. I could see that,' Alice assured her better half, though I knew she was lying. What else could have made them so high-strung? She continued to say something, but it was so fast that I couldn't understand a word of it.

'I know who she is,' the honey blonde retorted, making clear that the conversation was over, and turned his head to the window. I could understand his annoyance, both with himself for not having self-control as with the others for treating him like this. Like a child.

Alice then left the table, apparently also picking up that he needed some time. Taking her food tray with her, she practically danced towards the garbage bin and threw the nutrients away. Then, she continued to dance out of the cafeteria.

Returning my gaze towards our table after a long, envious stare after the small pixy, I realized that I had missed something. Though Jasper was still staring out of the window – and Emmett and Rosalie were still doing God knows what – Edward's head was now turned to look somewhere behind him, a frown evident on his face.

Following his gaze, I arrived at a pale, heart-shaped face with dark, cascading hair. Her big, brown doe eyes were emerged in a staring context with the bronze haired vampire, though soon she blushed and broke away. All of this, though, wouldn't be so shocking if I hadn't immediately recognized her face, even though I had never seen her before. It was Bella Swan. The new girl from Arizona. The daughter of the chief of police.

'Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan,' Edward informed us absentmindedly, the ghost of a smile on his face. As if he had been about to chuckle, but had gotten distracted.

Emmett, in his stead, did chuckle. 'I hope she's making it good.'

Now his brother smiled, too, though he tried to keep a straight face, a tone of indifference to his voice. 'Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed.'

'What about Bella,' I asked, more interested than I wanted to be. 'What does she think of you?'

Edward's face turned pensive again and I could easily imagine him skimming through her thoughts for something amusing. But after a few seconds the frown on his face grew until at last, he turned into her direction once more. Although this perked my interest, I decided it was best not to interrupt him. After all, nothing worse than an annoyed vampire.

For what seemed like eternity – but probably were no more than a few minutes – he stared at her, Bella Swan, and I couldn't explain the bad feeling that was pooling in my stomach. A feeling of foreboding.

'Shall we?' Rosalie's perfect voice broke the silence and I couldn't explain why that made me so happy.

Pushing my chair back, I looked at Edward expectantly. Wanting him to talk to me, to say.. anything. But he didn't.

'So, is the new one afraid of us yet?' Emmett, half-joking, half-serious, asked.

Edward, still frowning, shrugged. The feeling of foreboding strengthened and I knew nothing would ever be the same again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: If anyone here has read Midnight Sun, the last bit will probably look familiar to you. Although I certainly do not plan to stick to the books, I thought it would be fitting to base this scene on the way Edward experienced it. <strong>


	20. Chapter 19

********Author's Note: Hi everyone! Hope you all survived your first week of school. I know I certainly am already looking forward to the next holiday, haha. Anyway, have fun reading this chapter and I hope you will all take the time to review! A big thanks to _624, Amanda, MACMONKEY, tysedon, bridgetlynn_ _(I _loveloveloved your review, I am not a fan of wet blankets and doormats myself, either. And to be honest, I also Always thought that if Edward could actually read Bella's thoughts, he wouldn't have been that interested in the first place. In fact, I think she would have bored him to death from day one), Guest2 and babestac99 for reviewing Chapter 18!********

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 19<p>

I was sitting in English, half listening to the teacher's starting his rant about one book or another, half pondering over what the day had brought so far. At first I had been glad that Edward had let the nightmare – or whatever it had been – pass, but now I almost wished he had interrogated me about it. I was glad that the rumours about me were over, but almost wished they weren't because now all I could hear was Bella Swan's name. Was that even fair? I mean, could I really dislike a girl simply because she'd gotten attention of someone who was only a friend? I suppose I did, regardless of whether it was fair or not. She'd looked friendly, though, a silent beauty behind her timid demeanour. And somehow, somehow that only made it worse, for it made it only more obvious that she'd gotten Edward's attention without doing a single thing for it.

I bit my lip, trying to drive the hateful thoughts out of my mind. The poor girl had probably never wanted his attention in the first place. She was just curious about the Cullens, like everyone else.

A soft knock interrupted Mr. Mason's lecture and my thoughts and everyone looked up in surprise to see no one other than Edward Cullen enter the classroom. Now, when I said that the rumour about me and him had passed, that didn't mean that he wasn't still stared at. Then again, I suppose he was already long before I had even set foot in this school.

Walking up to Mr. Mason, I noticed something was different about him: though his movements were still graceful and catlike, there was something forced about them, his muscles tensed up.

'Miss River, follow Mr. Cullen to the principal's office, please.' I was surprised by his words to say the least. What had I done? _Had_ I done something or was this just Edward trying to get me out of class. Judging from the looks of him, something was definitely wrong.

Instead of voicing my confusion, I just nodded, throwing my untouched notepad and pen into my bag and hoisting in onto my shoulder. Mentally, I was already having an cross examination of my own. Edward's face, however, betrayed nothing.

I waited for the class door to shut behind me, then I turned to him. 'What's going on?'

'Not here.'

'You can't just pull me out of class looking like this and not tell me what's wrong. Is it my family, is someone hurt? Is Jasper, did he…?'

'They're all fine. No one's hurt. Not yet, at least.'

'Not yet? What's that supposed to mean? Edward, what's wrong?'

He didn't answer as he pulled me outside, into the pouring rain. I wanted to protest, tell him that even though he couldn't catch a cold, I certainly could, but decided against it when I saw his face. Dragging me to the Volvo, reality suddenly caught up with me.

'I can't just leave school. English just started and I doubt they will believe my appointment with the "principal" took the rest of the day.'

'Carlisle will write you a note,' the bronze haired vampire said simply, starting the engine. 'Please,' he suddenly begged, his pleading eyes turning to me 'You need to distract me. I don't know what I will do if I..'

'I don't understand,' I put a hand through my hair and sighed 'what's going on?'

He sped off the parking lot, in the direction of the high way. Something was definitely wrong.. 'Just talk, alright. About anything.'

I thought about that, what could I talk about? I mean, normally I had no trouble talking to Edward and I would just spew nonsense whenever and wherever. Then again, he had never acted like this before. That is, of course, if you didn't count those few days in which he had wanted to cut my head clean off of my shoulders.

'Can you please keep your thoughts to yourself?'

'Yeah, sorry, I got distracted. So, ehm, I heard there's going to be snow in Forks. I never really liked snow, to be honest. Then again, I've never really seen a lot of it back in LA. We did go on ski holidays, sometimes, but I always stayed inside with a cup of warm chocolate and a lot of blankets.'

'Can you ski?' His voice was still hard and his hands still wrought around the steer wheel.

'I got some lessons when I was a kid, so I know the basics. I never really mastered it though, I am better at ball sports. Unless I get hit by one, that is.' I chuckled, remembering the incident all too clearly.

'Did you and your sister get along better when you were younger?'

'I eh..' I frowned, thinking back on the ski holidays I'd been on, but not recalling her to be there. 'I guess not. Since she is good at practically everything she does, I suppose she was always outside, whereas I preferred to sit inside with a book. I really wasn't that social.'

'You still aren't,' Edward forcibly joked.

I dared sneaking a look at him. Although his knuckles were still white from gripping the steer wheel, I noticed his face was less strained and he actually had stopped accelerating – which was also nice, since I had no death wish. 'Are you alright?'

'No, but I am getting there.'

'That's good, because I am running out of stories to tell.'

* * *

><p>'We should go back, school's almost out and I don't want you to be home late.' We'd driven on the high way around Forks for most of the afternoon, me telling stories and Edward just listening silently. We both knew that it were all trivialities, but I had decided not to ask about it anymore. If he was ready to tell me, he would.<p>

We were currently sitting in a small diner, where he'd treated me with pancakes and a milkshake. I had offered to share, but – as always – he wanted to know nothing about that. So I had sipped from my milkshake contently, thinking about how much happier I was spending my afternoon with Edward than in school. 'My parents don't really care,' I shrugged.

Instead of responding, he shook his head and stood. 'I'm going to pay, then I'll bring you home.'

As I waited for him to return, I thought about just how strange a day it had been. It had been difficult to imagine that it had only been this morning when we'd seen Bella Swan for the first time. It felt like days ago. I hated myself for having been jealous of the attention he'd given her, especially now that my friend was distressed and I somehow was still selfishly glad that I got to spend time with him. I had no reason – and above all: no _right_ – to be jealous, I told myself sternly.

When I saw Edward returning, I pushed away the jealousy, instead thinking happy, non-selfish thoughts. Whatever was going on, he needed me to be there for him.

'Are you ready to go?'

'All set!' I jumped off of my chair and followed him out. Let me tell you, you never really get used to the rain. I had been living for a bit less than half a year in Forks now and I still hoped that one day, the endless rain showers would stop. Because truthfully, it only becomes more and more irritating. The wet underwear, the complete uselessness of doing your hair since it would be rained on anyway, the nearby beach that you could never go to since it was never dry anyway. I sighed, Forks really was my personal hell.

'Do you mind if we go to the secretary at school first? There is something I need to do.'

I shook my head. 'Not at all, Fitz.'

A small smile crept onto his face. 'You will never bore of calling me that, will you?'

I pretended to contemplate his question 'Probably not. You're lucky you're only stuck with me for one human life, otherwise you'd kill yourself from having to put up with me.'

His smile grew. 'I wish it could be like this forever, if only because you make me laugh about myself sometimes.'

Although his words warmed me inside, they also hurt because I knew he'd never see me as more than that; a friend. I locked those thoughts away, though, and instead smiled. 'You'd regret it two seconds after eternity begins.'

We had stopped on the school parking lot. Edward was already undoing his seatbelt and was looking at me expectantly. 'You are allowed to come with me, you know.'

'I thought you were just going to leave the window open,' I answered, dryly. 'But what joy that I am actually _allowed_ to be in your presence, lucky me.' I was overdoing the happy, cheerful friend act a bit, but if that kept the grumpy, uptight Edward away that hauled me out of class, it was worth it. 'So what exactly are we going to do?'

'_I_ am going to switch classes. _You_ are just going to be there and keep me from starting a massacre.'

I nodded. 'Right, because of course I would be able to stop a raging vampire.'

'Then you'd at least die knowing you tried doing the right thing.'

I wanted to say something really witty in return, but at that moment we entered the secretary office and I knew it was better to keep myself from saying anything vampire or – for that matter – massacre related. Instead, I took a seat on one of the empty chairs, leaving Edward to _try_ and change classes. I mean, it was the middle of the year, little chance that they would let him switch.

As I sat, I picked up something about a biology class and a Mrs. Cope repeatedly saying that it wasn't possible. Like I said, little chance. Especially in a school as small as Forks High, where everything was practically planned to fit. No empty seats in other classes, no extracurricular activities that you could take up. In short, a really boring place for five vampires who'd been through high school a dozen times.

I noticed the atmosphere in the room change before I actually noticed what was going on. I saw the glimpse of a girl leaving the small office, the cold winter wind blowing inside, chilling me to the bone. But I forgot all of that the moment I looked up at Edward.

His face was turned to look at something next to me, his expression so menacing, so _inhuman_ that it scared even me. His black eyes looked ferocious and for a moment, I thought I even heard him growl.

Forcing myself to take my eyes off of him, I looked at the receiving end of such menace. At first, I couldn't see her face, because of the brown locks that hid it from sight. Then, as I leaned forward, I took in her delicate, heart shaped face, her translucent skin, the big brown eyes that were now wide with surprise and perhaps.. fear? I wondered what she had done to deserve this treatment.

'Never mind, then. I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help.'

I followed him as he all but flew from the room, sending an apologizing look to the flabbergasted looking Bella Swan.


	21. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Hi! So first of all, I am so sorry that I didn't get to update yesterday. I had an essay to complete and well, let's say I just didn't find the time to write for this story as well. Anyways, this isn't as big a chapter as you are all used of me, but I promise the next one will be larger. Also, I received a review about Dalia's name, saying that it was a bit Mary-Sueish. I am truly sorry if more people feel like this. The name is actually from the original fanfic that I wrote when I was 15 and I decided to keep it for this story. However, what I hadn't thought about was that although it is a fairly normal name in Dutch, it might not be in English. So for anyone wondering: it is pronounced with the 'Da' part sounding like the 'Da' in Dark. So yeah, hope this clears it up a bit. Anyways, big thank you to _The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This, Magan, Sarcha, tysedon, Debbie Hicks _and _MACMONKEY. _**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 20<p>

Edward did not visit me that night, nor was he there when I woke up. I had expected him to at least sent me a text, telling me what had kept him from following through with his nightly routine. Nothing. I will admit that I had gotten a little grumpy – okay, so perhaps very grumpy – after that, disliking him for putting me down like that. It was only after a healthy breakfast of cereal and skimmed milk that I even considered other options. Which was when a thought occurred to me. Hadn't he acted terribly weird and vampire-ish the other day? Perhaps he had just spent the night trying to recover from whatever it had been. Yes, that must be it, I concluded, a small smile creeping up at my face. I truly was a terrible friend; liking the idea of my friend hurting more than the idea of him just not being interested in me.

With a renewed sense of hope, I skipped into the hallway, grabbing my coat and bag. Edward would always at 8 o'clock sharp. As I waited for the last minute to pass, I thought of a way to say that I was angry with him for not telling me he wasn't coming, but at the same time saying that if something was wrong, I was there for him. Naturally, I came up with nothing.

As the digital clock on the microwave turned to 8:00, I threw open the front door and stepped in the pouring rain. Here, I stopped.

Looking around in confusion, I noticed there was no silver Volvo on our driveway, nor in front of the house. I gazed around me once more, thinking that perhaps I had missed it due to the rain and perhaps my morning brain. Still nothing.

Moving back to stand by the door, I dug my phone out of one of my pockets, but there were no new messages. I opened a new draft. _Fitz, where are you?_ I waited a couple more minutes, then began typing again. _Are you okay?_ Still nothing.

I sighed, knowing that whatever was going on wasn't good. Edward would normally text back within a minute. Selecting his number, I pressed the call button. Waiting impatiently, I watched as our neighbour got out of the house, his briefcase held over his head, making a run for his car. I believe my Mom had said he was an accountant or something like that.

I dropped the phone back in my pocket, realizing that he wouldn't suddenly pick up if I just called him enough times.

Fortunately for me, a back-up plan presented itself to me in the form of my older sister – which was good, as I had been about to contemplate just walking to school. Following her to the car, I hoped against hopes that she wouldn't think anything of it.

Pulling out of our driveway, she kept her eyes firmly on the rear-view mirror. I was glad about this, as it meant that at least she wouldn't talk to me, but on the other hand was wondering whether she'd even noticed I was there. Soon, however, I'd wish she hadn't. 'So where's your boyfriend?'

* * *

><p>That same question had been asked to me over and over. And I hated it. Not so much because it was tiring getting asked the same question all day – although it kind of was – but more so because the truth was that I didn't know either.<p>

I stared at the particular stranger that had asked me this time; she was a bit older than me, with brown, curly hair and an over excessive use of the word 'like'. _Like_, that was so annoying. 'I don't know.'

'But aren't you two, like, always together?'

I hated this part in particular. What was I supposed to say? "You're right. Edward come out, she's seen through us." Idiotic girl. 'We're friends, that's all.'

She – I just remembered her name was Jessica – nodded, her bouncy hair moving along. 'Alright, well, nice talking to you, Delia.'

Sighing as she walked away, I didn't even bother correcting her. Instead, I continued on my way to the cafeteria, glad that at least I wouldn't be submitted to endless questioning there. Everyone felt too intimidated by the Cullens to approach me.

As I entered the big room, I was glad to notice that at least the other Cullens were there. Although the absence of my favorite, bronze haired vampire both annoyed and saddened me, it was good to know that at least they hadn't all ran. Taking a seat at their table, I gazed at the others.

The first thing I noticed when I looked around was that the others looked all pretty relaxed. Not at all like one would imagine a family looking when their brother just ran away from home without a word. Then I realized the reason for that. 'You knew that he'd be gone?' I was almost shouting, but found that I didn't care – betrayal and confusion running through me.

Alice was the first to recover from my outburst, her perfect eyebrows furrowing. 'What do you mean, Dalia?'

'Edward. You knew that he'd be gone and you didn't tell me anything! Do you know how worried I was when he didn't show up? When I called his number and he didn't pick up? Of course you don't, because you'd have known what happened to him, anyway!' Suddenly fuming, I stood from my chair resolutely and stormed out of the cafeteria.

Blindly, I ran to the ladies room, preparing for a very dramatic, teenage drama series like, bout of crying. Fate, however, stopped me from having a moment of self-pity before I had even got to it, as I crashed into someone.

We both tumbled to the floor, a mess of limbs, moans and books. I was the first one to recover and sat up, my head pounding and the world still spinning around me. As I took in the havoc, I realized she must have been carrying some of her books in her hands for they were tossed all around the hallway.

I scrambled to my feet, suppressing the urge to pity myself even more after this accident, and dusted myself off. Then, I looked down to see that the other person was still in the process of getting up. Being the gentleman – gentle lady? – that I was, I started picking up her books, knowing that if I'd wait any longer, students would start using them as a makeshift football.

By the time she'd gotten back on her feet, I had recovered all of her books and handed them to her, careful not to touch her. I was about to turn on my heel and continue my teenage angst moment when her soft voice called me back.

'Hey, aren't you Dalia River?'

Turning around softly, I repressed a sigh of annoyance. Soon she'd ask about..-

'Aren't you friends with Edward Cullen?' And there it was.

I looked up at her, ready to tell her that once again, yes I was friends with Edward and no, I didn't know where Edward was. But as I was about to tell her this, I noticed exactly who she was. The chocolate brown hair, the pale skin and the big, warm eyes. How could I have missed it? 'Yeah,' I breathed 'You're Bella Swan, right?'

She smiled softly. 'You are one of the first to immediately call me that.' Then, as if she had to gather all her courage, she looked up to meet my eyes for the first time. 'I was afraid I had done something wrong yesterday, since he acted really cold and now he's not at school..'

For the second time that day, anger flashed through me. Why did she have to make this about her? What made her think that she, an insignificant human girl, could have such an impact on Edward? I clenched my teeth together. 'I am sure he's just ill.'

She looked like she wanted to say something, but – probably after noticing the not-so-friendly looks I was giving her – just nodded.

Walking past her, I already regretted my little outburst. Not only did she look ready to cry, I also realized that perhaps I was just acting out my own irritation about the fact that Edward hadn't told me anything. And so, I promised myself that I would make it up to her one day.

As I was about to enter the ladies room, a small hand on my arm made me pull back. Turning around, I found the little black haired pixy standing in front of me. 'Let's talk outside.'

I nodded, although the last thing I wanted to do was listen to her apologies. Following her through the double doors, we came to a stop. I crossed my arms in front of my chest, both because of the cold and because it made me look more menacing.

'Look, Dalia, I..' She looked down at her feet – the most human looking thing I had ever see her do. 'I thought he'd told you.'

'Told me _what_?'

'Edward's gone to Alaska, to visit the Denali coven and to get himself together.'

'Alaska?!' I shout-whispered, not wanting to have any of the smokers overhear our conversation. 'When will he be back?'

Alice shrugged. 'When he is ready.'

'Don't pretend like you haven't seen his future.'

Putting a hand through her hair, she sighed. 'It's not that simple. When his decision changes, the future changes with it. Although his urge to come back and start a mass massacre isn't as strong as when he was still nearer, I don't know when he'll be ready.'

'I don't understand. _Why_ has he gone to Alaska? _Why_ does he need to get himself together? _Why_..' I sighed as well. 'What has happened, Alice?'

'Edward has met his singer.'


	22. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I really had to work to get this ready today. Next week I'll start school again, so it will probably be easier to post or my regular days again, though of course I am not making excuses. A big thanks to my lovely reviewers: _Ida, Guest, MACKMONKEY, AnnieAC _and _bridgetlynn _(I put in a little reference to your review, because I loved it and it made me laugh!).**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 21<p>

Whereas the conversation had already started on bad grounds, I could in hindsight safely say that it had only gone downhill after that. After Alice had explained to me what exactly a singer was – which basically was a description of my relationship with filet mignon – and who Edward's singer was, I had been in a state of shock.

I had known Bella Swan would be trouble from the very start. Even before I had met her, I'd had that strange gut feeling that somehow, she'd screw up everything. However, I hadn't expected her to be the reason for my best friend to go on a killing spree. I mean, I might have been afraid that she'd be the one to take Edward away from me, or perhaps the one to figure out what the Cullens were, but I certainly had not recognized her as filet mignon on first glance.

All of this, although perhaps not pleasant, had been nothing in compared to what Alice had said next.

_'I know this is all really confusing to you. And I wish I didn't have to say this, because I really __**do**__ like you, Dalia. I promise. But you have to give Edward his time and, above all; his space. I've seen parts of his future and to have that future happen, you cannot interfere with it.'_

_I looked at Alice – one of my best friends, yet now someone who didn't at all seem to care about how I felt about things. Biting my lip, I forced back the sadness and loneliness. 'I understand.'_

_The little pixie pulled me into a short hug. 'Are you alright?'_

_I just nodded. I could have told her about the recurring nightmare that had been plaguing me, about how I had woken up in the idle of a panic attack, screaming Edward's name, only to find out he wasn't there. I could have told her how I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, thrown on the ground and stepped on it repeatedly. I could have told her any and all of these things. But I didn't. Because I knew that my part in her and Edward's life was over and I had the creeping suspicion that she had not planned to ever inform me of her brother's trip to Alaska._

I hadn't tried calling Edward when he didn't show up that night, or the next day for school. In fact, almost a week had gone by without speaking to him. The sad part of this was, of course, that he hadn't tried to contact me either.

I had spent lunch with Georgina for the remainder of the week, had talked about school, boys and other, stupid teenage stuff and we had never spoken a word about the sudden change in my relationship with the Cullens. Georgina didn't ask and I was more than happy not to have to explain.

Of course I knew somewhere in my head that Alice had never meant to say that I couldn't even sit with them anymore for lunch, or do my homework at their house, but there was something terribly awkward about spending time in the company of someone who sees you only as a figurant in their story, when they are a leading character in yours. Something almost painful about realizing that they don't care and probably never cared to begin with. Not really at least.

* * *

><p>Throwing my biology homework from my lap, I jumped on my ringing phone – hoping against hopes that it was Edward. 'Hello?'<p>

'Hi, it's Derek,' my heart sank with those three words, but I forced myself to continue listening. 'You remember the party I told you about?'

I contemplated his question. Truthfully, I didn't. In fact, I had been aware of very few typically teenage things ever since I started hanging around with the Cullens. Because who needed boyfriends and girl drama when you could talk about what happened at the turn of the nineteenth century and immortal clans and wars and royalty? I sighed, realizing I did now more than ever.

'Dalia? Are you still there?'

'Yeah, sorry, my Mom just came in to ask me something. The party, yes, I definitely remember. What about it?' Lies, lies, lies.

'Well, my parents are out of town tonight and me and some friends got some drinks and food, and I was wondering whether you, well you know, might want to come as well? I wanted to tell you earlier, but I didn't really get the chance to talk to you lately and..-'

Looking down at my homework, I weighed my options. One, I could either stay home, do homework and pine over my empty existence and probably end up slitting my wrists in a terribly planned suicide. Two, I could go to a party that I had no desire to go to, hanging around people that I didn't like, feeling so alone that I'd go home early, pining over my empty existence and probably ending up slitting my wrists in a thoroughly planned, but still foolishly executed suicide. Those were my options, really. I let out another sigh. 'I'll ask if Georgina will come with me, alright? Call you back in a bit.'

'Yeah sure, take your time!'

Clicking the red phone, I was already doubting my decision – and my mind. What had I gotten myself into? Half-heartedly, I dialed Georgina's number, hoping that she would be otherwise engaged.

'Dalia?'

Yes,' I breathed 'I am sorry to bother you, but Derek just called me and asked me to come to his party. I know it's probably going to be lame and that we'll probably hate it, but I really don't have anything better to do. So eh, would you like to go to the party with me?'

A silence ensued from the other side of the line and I knew I shouldn't have asked her. Of course Georgina had more of a life than me. 'That sounds nice. I'll ask my Mom to bring us there, okay?'

'I.. yes, thank you.'

'Alright, I'll call you right back.

* * *

><p>I couldn't believe that I was really here. A party in Forks, the tiny, boring town that my parents had to practically drag me to. But I was here and I had even gotten a friend to go with me. Although she looked equally awkward and scared of the idea of social interaction, I was glad that she was there. From what I'd gathered in the car on our way here, it was Georgina's first party in.. well, ever really. Unless you counted her sixth birthday party, that is – which I didn't.<p>

Looking around, I had to say I was pretty impressed with Derek's party. First of all, I was surprised by the fact that Derek hadn't lied about the whole 'friends' part. I mean, he actually seemed to be less friendless than I was – not that that was such a big feat, anyway. Secondly, it actually looked kind of like the parties kids threw back in LA. Although a much tinier version, of course. They'd gotten all the party food you could think of, those stupid, red plastic cups you see in all those silly teenage movies and had even managed to get their hands on some real booze. Like I said; I was impressed. Getting alcohol when your underage was a real hardship, even back in the big city. So smuggling the amounts they had in in a town like Forks was really impressive.

'So, what do we do now?' Georgina whispered to me as we stood in the teenager-packed hallway. That was pretty much as far as we'd come.

Shrugging, I put a hand through my ginger locks. 'I don't know. We get some drinks, I guess, try not to get in any fights.'

'Fights?' She visibly paled.

'I'm just joking. I don't think they will actually start fighting. At least not this early. Boys just tend to get rather ehm feely when they've got something to drink. The trick is to not give them any signals.'

Although she still seemed tensed, she smiled. 'You seem to know quite a lot about these things.'

'Living in the big city does that to you,' I smiled at her comfortingly. 'I won't let any one of these perverts near to you, don't worry.'

We both laughed as we made our way to the kitchen, where a couple of bottles of coke, beers and booze were stored, along with the infamous red cups. Even though he had managed impress me, Derek was clearly a newbie when it came to throwing parties. Every seasoned teenage rebel knew they had to put the booze into normal cups.

'So, ladies, are you enjoying yourself?' Speaking of the devil.

'It's nice.'

I nodded 'How did you manage to smuggle booze in?'

Derek smiled, clearly enjoying the attention he was given and proud of his own accomplishments. 'I have my connections..'

I cocked an eyebrow, crooking a half smile. 'Meaning?'

'My brother's in college,' he smiled sheepishly. 'He agreed to buy me the alcohol if I'd do his chores.'

'Are these all kids from our class?' I nodded to the doorway, through which I had a perfect view on the half drunk, half pretending to be drunk, teens.

Shaking his head, he took a sip from his own drink. 'There are also some friends from the year above us. You can hardly keep such a thing like a party a secret in a town like this. I'm surprised that no one told the chief of police yet.'

I nodded, pushing any thoughts relating the chief – and more precisely; his daughter – from my mind. I didn't want to think of her, Edward, or any of the Cullens tonight. Tonight was me-time. And I found that I was feeling better than I had expected to. Georgina turned out to be silent, but good company and even Derek was a lot less irritating when tipsy. If only I could keep him like that..


	23. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hello dear readers. Here's another chapter of Invisible. I hope you all still like it (do tell me if there's something you don't like!). This story brings along a development in Edward and Dalia's relationship, another strange 'dream' and well.. I guess you will just have to read to know what else will happen. Know that I lovelovelove reviews and that I really appreciate it if you write one. Big thanks to _twilightamanda, Fakin'it _and_ bridgetlynn. _I am so glad you guys liked my portrayal of Alice, because I think she is kind of manipulative as well. **

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 22<p>

Who knew Derek could be this much fun?! I know I surely didn't. Hell, I even told him that I didn't. He'd laughed at that, offered me another drink and we'd continued to talk about anything and everything. I was currently listening to a story about him and his brother, something about a stolen bike? I wasn't sure what it was about exactly, but I felt content just listening to hear him talk animatedly, wildly gesturing with his hands to explain some things. I found myself laughing along with him easily, like we'd been friends for years. Why hadn't we been friends for years?

'… and then Mom found out what we were doing and she grounded Ryan and me for a month.' He concluded, emptying glass. 'Want another one?'

I looked down at my own glass, finding it empty. Had Derek forgotten to fill it last time? 'Yeah sure!' I sat down on the windowsill, pushing some of the empty and half-empty cups aside. This party was so much more fun than I'd expected it to be! There were those cheesy chips that I loved so much, music that was actually decent to listen to and, not to forget, alcohol. This was so much better than sitting home alone, pining over friends who turned out not to be friends, who pretty much stabbed me in the back and left me for dead. I mean, I had truly liked the Cullens, had treated them like friends and had never even been put back by the fact that they were vampires. Yet some random girl shows up and they all drop me like she's so freaking special. So her blood smells good, so what? I mean, did that give them the right to throw me away like yesterday's paper? Did I mean _that_ little to them? I tried swallowing the lump in my throat. Apparently.

'Here you go, Miss,' a cup was presented in front of me and – confused – I looked up to see Derek standing in front of me.

'Thanks..' I mumbled, taking the cup from him. Somehow, my mood had dropped drastically, making me want to go home and cry myself to sleep. Taking a small sip from my drink, I sighed. 'I think I'll just…-'

'Why can't it always be like this?' Derek suddenly asked, catching my attention. 'I like you, Dalia..' He moved his arm, putting his hand on top of my mine and squeezing it.

The sensation of skin to skin sent an immediate reaction through my body, making my hairs stand up and a shiver to pass down my skin. 'Let go of me,' I tried pulling my hand from his, but to no avail.

'I know you like me, too. If only you could see past your infatuation with that stupid Cullen.'

Let go, let go, let go, let go. Don't touch me. Don't touch me. My heartbeat sped up and then fell back, faster and slower, faster and slower. Don't touch me. I felt cold sweat break out all over my skin and my mind was spinning. Finally breaking from his grasp, I stumbled away from Derek, out of the door. Someone tried to catch my arm, but I pushed them off. Don't touch me. The warmth spread over my skin like a wave, engulfing me in a disgusting, sticky warmth and the feeling of hands touching my body. Please, don't. I was dying, I wanted to die. Please, not again. Let me die, please.

_'I see you are awake again.'_

_I jumped at his voice, wreaking my body against its prison. 'Don't touch me.'_

_'Calm down, you are safe. Nothing can happen to you, no one can harm you here.' The care giver stood by my bed; close, but far enough to keep another panic attack from starting. 'Now tell me what happened. As far as I know, you never had a full panic attack in Forks, did you?'_

_Despite not wanting to trust him, I nodded. 'It's my first.'_

_'What triggered it? Was it Edward, did he do something?'_

_'No he didn't.' Somehow, although a part of me wondered how this man knew who Edward was, a bigger part of me felt the need to defend my friend. How dared this man to suggest that he would ever do anything to me?_

_'You have to talk to me about things, Dalia. If you don't talk about them, I cannot help you. It's all in your head.'_

His words still rang in my head when I woke up to a whole different voice.

'What were you thinking? Drinking yourself to the point of passing out, going out in the middle of the night. Are you trying to prove something, Dalia?'

I pulled my arm from his grasp and sat up, throwing him an offended look. 'No I didn't, _Edward_. But how kind of you to stop by and actually care about how _I_ am doing for once.'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'That it would have been nice if you had warned me before running off to Alaska for a week. Or perhaps letting me in about anything that is going on in your life. Or perhaps even respecting me enough to tell me that you don't give two shits about me.'

He bit his lip, his eyes blazing. 'I'm bringing you home. I'm not having this conversation with you, not while you're too drunk to even remember we had this conversation tomorrow.'

'Don't treat me like a child, Edward Cullen. Don't you freaking dare. You can't just leave me alone for an entire week and expect to come back without things changing. You don't want me in your life, fine. But then don't expect to be in mine.' I turned, walking back to the house of the Jeffers' – which was only fifty feet from where we were standing.

'Where are you going now?'

'Why don't you just read my mind? I mean, isn't that what you always do? Invade other people's privacy but shutting everyone out of your life. But if you really wish to know, I'm going to get Georgina and take her home. You know, like real friends would do.'

'Georgina went home three hours ago. But I suppose you knew that, right. As a real friend would.'

'Don't talk to me about friends, Cullen. I might me completely pissed, but at least I care about my friends. You wouldn't even recognize one if it stood right before you. In fact, return to me when you know what the word 'friend' even means.' I snapped at him, starting to make my way into the other direction, hoping that I would find my house sometime tonight.

'You want to know why I didn't tell you? You want to know why I didn't share with you what's going on? Because I knew you would take it like this. I knew that you would think somehow it was because of you and push me away.'

'I didn't have to push you away. You went willingly. Besides, you are wrong.' Tears were now freely streaming down my cheeks, but I refused to wipe them off. 'You're wrong. If you want to be with perfect little Bella freaking Swan, please do so. I don't care. I don't care if you marry the girl, have her goddamn babies and pledge your eternal love to her. I don't care a single thing about anything you do, Edward. And you know why? Because we're not friends. And we were never friends.'

He frowned 'What's this all about? What does Bella Swan have to do with this?'

Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I stared at him defiantly. 'You tell me, Cullen. You're the one who drove all the way to Alaska to keep himself from killing her. Besides, Alice told me enough.'

The anger on his face made room for confusion, then understanding. 'That's why you're so hurt? Because you think that I will drop you for Bella Swan..' He closed the distance in a second, pulling me to his chest. 'I _love_ you, Dalia, and nothing and nobody in the world can change that. Even if what Alice has seen will actually happen, you're my best friend and I promise you nothing can come between us.'

I pushed down the sting the word 'friend' had brought me, buried it deep within my heart along with all other hopes and desires that I would never be able to see through. Instead, I wrapped my arms around him as well, savouring the feeling of being in his arms, being safe, being wanted. 'Don't leave me.'

* * *

><p>'How are you feeling?'<p>

I pushed my head up from the table, careful not to spill the cup of coffee that stood there. My head was aching, my stomach upset and on top of all that, I hadn't been able to sleep at all that night. Luckily for me, though, Edward had been nice enough to keep my drunken self company. 'Just peachy.'

He chuckled. 'Drink something, it will help.'

'Yes, if you want to speed up the vomiting, that is.' Rolling my eyes, I chanced a sip of the black coffee anyway. I mean, it could hardly get any worse. Dropping my head back on the table, I sighed in the realization that it actually could – and in fact; _had_ gotten worse.

'You know,' my bronze haired vampire best friend started cautiously, taking a seat on the other chair. 'I think I'm going to talk to her.'

'Who?'

'Bella. There's something about her that fascinates me.'

I turned my head to give him one of the most annoyed look that I could muster. 'And what, pray tell, may that be? No character and a tendency to make everything about her?'

'Jealousy doesn't suit you.'

'And falling for boring girls doesn't suit _you_.'

'She's not boring.'

I cocked an eyebrow. 'Really? Well, there must be something extraordinarily interesting in her mind to make you say that, because as far as I can judge, she has about as much personality as our doormat.'

He stayed silent for a moment, sparking my interest. What _had_ he read in her thoughts? 'Let's just forget about it, okay? Forget I even mentioned it.'


	24. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: My first school week of 2015 is over and I already long for vacation! How are you all keeping up? Thanks for reading and have fun with this chapter! Shout out to _AgitatedDog9228, babestac99, Guest, Guest2, Maiannaise, twilightamanda, MACMONKEY, tysedon (ahww thank you! (: )_ and_ bridgetlynn (I am glad you like Dalia because of that. I also think it makes her more of a real person than Bella ever was in the books.) _for reviewing. I love you guys!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 23<p>

I was glad when I woke up that Monday morning to the feel of a familiar body – and to the absence of the headache that had plagued me all through my free Sunday. Going to that party had been a seriously bad idea.

'Yes it was,' a velvet voice agreed from next to me, then cold, strong arms gave me a slight push. 'Now stop stalling and haul your ass out of bed or we'll be late.'

Throwing him an annoyed look, I rolled my body out of bed, then continued dragging myself to the closet. As I was selecting some random clothes – which happened to be my favourite grey jeans, a white shirt with a rabbit on it and a jacket – I turned to look at the vampire still lounging on my bed. 'So taxi Cullen is back in business?'

'I guess it is,' he flashed me a crooked smile, then eyed the clothes in my hands with a look of disagreement.

'Not good?'

'Not warm enough,' he corrected. 'There's snow outside.'

'Snow?!' Running to the window, I dropped my clothes in a flurry, too busy with keeping myself from falling into another dramatic, teenage crying bout. I was really having those a lot, these days. 'I can't go to school. I _won't. _It will be the death of me.'

Edward was beside me in a second, pushing my clothes back into my hands and steering me towards the door. 'Get dressed drama queen, we're leaving in twenty minutes.'

* * *

><p>Now when I told Edward I didn't like snow, I wasn't lying. The cold, wet substance seemed to make its way into my underwear from the very first moments I stepped outside and froze my ass of for the rest of the day. Apart from the obvious, direct consequences of the weather – namely that I was dying from the cold, there were also some other downsides to the white layer that covered Forks: snowball fights. Don't get me wrong, I am not a cranky old lady who will yell at every person who accidentally (or not so accidentally) hits her with a snowball, but I certainly wasn't enjoying it. Especially not since I was not just engaged in a fight by Derek, but also by a whole bunch of other people that I didn't know the name of, but who had been at the party as well. Apparently I had been quite social when I was drunk.<p>

'Are you joining the snowball fight?' Derek asked me, as we walked out of the classroom. I might have given him some false expectations by going to his party. And talking all night with him.. To his defence, I had to say that he'd not said anything about what happened that Saturday night, not even about when I completely freaked out at his touch and disappeared afterwards. I kind of respected that.

'I think I'll just eat lunch inside, I am not really feeling like spending the rest of the day with soaked underwear.' Besides, I still needed to say sorry to Georgina for abandoning her at the party.

'That's alright, I'll see you at..' He trailed off in midsentence, staring at something behind my right shoulder. 'Bye.'

Sighing, I didn't need to turn around to see who was behind me. 'And this is the reason why nobody wants to be friends with me..'

'Like you want him to be.'

I said nothing, not wanting to admit he was right. 'I will sit with Georgina today,' I announced.

'Why?'

'Because I owe her an apology and because I don't want to sit at a table where they'd rather see me going. Which makes me rephrase my earlier announcement; I will sit with Georgina until the last day of eternity.'

Edward huffed. 'Don't be ridiculous, Alice didn't mean it like that.'

I shrugged 'I don't care if she meant it like that or not.'

'Fine, then I'll sit with you.'

As we walked into the cafeteria, I looked amusedly at the glances Edward got when we took a seat beside Georgina. Though part of them could be explained by the fact that he'd been gone for a week – and another part by the fact that he was Edward Cullen – I knew part of them were also because a Cullen was taking a seat away from its family. The drama! After all that he'd put me through last week, I thought he deserved every single look he received. 'Do you mind if we sit here?'

The timid brunette shook her head, taking a bite from her apple. If she was even the least surprised about Edward Cullen sitting at her table, she never showed it. 'Go ahead.'

'So…' I started, awkwardly spinning the lid of my water bottle around in my hands 'I am sorry for Saturday.'

For the first time that day, she looked up to meet my eyes and furrowed her eyebrows. 'What do you mean?'

'At the party.. for abandoning you.'

Shaking her head, she smiled softly. 'You did no such thing. I thought it was even really nice of you for walking me to the car when I went home. I am sorry if I made you feel guilty, but I couldn't accept your offer of going home with me. You seemed like you were actually enjoying yourself.'

Mentally, I let out a breathe of relief. So I hadn't just forgotten about her in my alcohol induced state. 'Well.. that's good then.'

Silence ensued and I knew that all was good. I was glad drunken-me was a true gentleman. Thinking about men, I realized that Edward had probably known all along what happened when Georgina left. If not by reading her thoughts, I had a feeling that he might have been stalking me throughout the night.

'I was _not_ stalking you,' he scoffed while tearing his sandwich apart slowly. Then, he frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Alice wants to talk to you.'

'Tell her I'm not interested in more premonitions.'

'She wants to apologize.'

'I'm not interested in those either.'

He sighed, knowing that he would not be able to persuade me.

* * *

><p>The second day of the week – and with that; the second day of snow – had arrived. Since there had been no new snowfall and the already present snow had turned mushy and in some cases icy, the road was even more dangerous than the day before. It was one of those few days that I was actually glad that I still didn't have my driver's licence yet.<p>

'I couldn't hear your thoughts again last night.' He said it as if it were a casual remark about the weather, but I knew he wanted answers. Real answers.

I sighed. 'I had a dream, a recurring one.'

'Recurring?'

'I had it for the first time when I was figuring out what you were. Ever since I've gotten them more frequently and frequently.'

Edward frowned, seemingly lost in thought. 'And it's the same dream over and over again?'

'The scenery is always the same, as are the people in it. The course is always a little different.' I didn't like the tone of our conversation. It was too serious. I mean, it was just a dream right?

'I hope it is..' he mumbled and I knew he'd responded to my inner thinkings. 'Normally I can read people's minds even when they're asleep. But yours just seems to vanish as you fall asleep.'

'Is that even possible?'

Sighing, he shook his head. 'I don't know, but I'll ask Carlisle about it.'

We drove up the school parking lot that moment, Edward easily manoeuvring his car through the people and over the slippery ground. He parked the silver Volvo in its usual spot, next to Emmett's Jeep.

I got out with reluctance, noticing that the other Cullens were still by the Jeep. So that also meant Alice.. Swinging my bag over my shoulder, I was determined not to let her come close to me.

However, as if on cue, Alice caught me by my arm and dragged me away from the others. Giving Edward a betrayed look, he only smiled at me encouragingly. I would kill him for this. The little pixy stopped when we were about thirty feet away from the other Cullens and turned to me. 'Dalia, I..-'

'Don't..-'

'No, you'll listen to me!' she crossed her delicate arms in front of her chest, giving me a stern look. 'I never wanted you to hate me. You're my only friend and I truly care about you. But Edward is my brother and I want him to be happy.'

'So you're saying that I don't make him happy by being his friend?'

She shook her head, her brown eyes pleading me to understand. But I didn't. I _couldn't_. 'You do, I can see that just by looking at him. But you're… you're fading from this world and he needs someone for eternity. She can be all of that for him. I want you with us, Dalia, but I also want you to see that if you keep them apart and you'll fade, he'll be left with nothing.'

I didn't understand anything she was saying. Before I had time to think about it, though, a loud, painful sound filled the parking lot and I looked around. Entering the lot a large van was approaching at high speed with screeching tires. The boy behind the wheel was obviously trying to stop, but due to the icy ground this only seemed him to lose more control over the car.

I dropped my bag, spurring into motion with only one thought on my mind. Bella. She was only some twenty-five feet away and I closed the distance in a speed I had never thought myself capable of – the van approaching faster and faster. Jumping, I caught the girl and brought both her and myself to the ground. We rolled a feet or so until we finally came to a halt, hearing the loud clash of metal against metal.

Judging from the look on her face, she was as surprised as I was about my sudden rescue and perhaps a bit in shock of what had all just transpired. I didn't have time to comfort her, though, for at that moment Edward appeared by our side.

His eyes were pitch black and were transfixed on Bella. When he took a step forward, completely disregarding me or the fact that he was scaring the living daylight out of Bella with his murderous eyes, I realized Bella must have lost some blood. The vampire had taken over.

'Edward.. Edward?'

Shaking his head, I noticed humanity slipping back into him and he turned to look at me, his face twisted in pain.

'Go inside, call Carlisle. Take Jasper with you and _don't_ come out. Okay? I will take care of this.'

Nodding, he tore himself from the site with difficulty and I realized I had just saved Bella's life for the second time that day.


	25. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Hello! Hope you all had/have a good, first day of the week. I for one sure am glad it's over, haha. First of all I want to say to all those who are in shock after the previous chapter: _No_, this is not going to be a Edward/Bella love story. However, I can't explain more at the moment because well.. what would be the fun of that (; Huge thanks to my lovely reviewers: _Guest2, Debbie Hicks, Fakin'it, Guest, twilightamanda, tysedon _and_ bridgetlynn (to whom I want to say: exactly! Alice is a bit manipulative - or more than a bit, even!) _Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 24<p>

'What were you thinking?!' That was the same question I had been asking myself ever since I woke up in the hospital. Although I had told Edward that I would take care of things, I had quickly fainted after the whole ordeal, the adrenalin rush taking its toll on my energy level. I had been given my own room, despite my injuries being not as serious: some scraps and bruises, a sprained wrist – again – and an ugly looking wound on my left knee from God knew what. I suspected Dr. Cullen had had something to do with my rooming, though, if only to give his daughter the opportunity to pump me for information..

'Well?' Alice asked, impatiently.

To be frank, I really didn't know what I'd been thinking when I decided to save Bella Swan's life. Letting her die would have been the smarter option since she was the bane of my existence. Of course I would have never forgiven myself for letting someone die when I could have saved them – even if it that someone was Bella – but it would have been nice if I just hadn't gotten the gut feeling at all. That would solve both the problem of the mysterious premonitions and the problem of some girl trying to replace me. I sighed. 'I don't know. I knew it was coming for her and couldn't just let her die.'

The pixy pinched the bridge of her nose. 'Edward would have saved her. He was _supposed_ to save her. What did I tell you about not intervening?'

'Was I supposed to just leave her and trust that she would be well when a van was about to crush her?'

'I know..' she sat down on the bed. 'Things don't go as I expect them to and it frustrates me. It's not your fault.'

I nodded, letting her know that she was forgiven. Although I didn't like the way she tried to manipulate other people, I knew that she'd never had my worst intentions in mind. Like she'd said before the accident; I was her friend. But Edward was her brother.. Thinking back on that moment, I remembered something else she'd said before the van had come and interrupted our conversation. Due to all the drama, I had completely forgotten to think about it, but now that I did, I couldn't help but frown. It didn't make sense. 'What did you mean when you said I'm fading?'

Alice frowned and looked down at the white bed sheets. Her hesitance was almost tangible and I realized this was the first time I'd seen the pixy so uncomfortable. 'I can't tell you..'

'I deserve to know, Alice. It's my life.'

When she met my eyes, her brown orbs were filled with nothing but desperation and I knew that if vampires could cry, Alice would have been that moment. 'You're fading from my visions, disappearing.'

'But how?'

She shook her head 'I don't know, Dalia. I don't know and that scares me. All I know is that you don't belong here..' Her eyes hardened after that. 'You can't tell Edward, ever.'

I pulled up an eyebrow. 'Doesn't he already know? He was but thirty feet away when you told me.'

'He confronted me about it before I went to the hospital. I told him that it had been only a lie to keep you away. You can't tell him the truth, Dalia.'

'I don't know, Alice.. I mean, if this would truly mean the end of me, wouldn't it be unfair to keep it from him?'

Before Alice could answer my question, a phone rang and I noticed her pick up a mobile phone from the nightstand. My mobile phone. 'It's Edward.'

Nodding, I took the phone from her and took a deep breathe, trying to collect myself. 'Hello?'

'Are you alright, Dalia? I am so sorry for wha..-'

I smiled softly 'I'm fine, Edward, really. Nothing too serious.'

'I should have brought you to the hospital myself..'

'It's alright, I promise. I mean, I get it: Bella's blood and all. And I'm fine, so there's no need for you to get all stressed.'

He grew silent. 'Is Alice with you?'

Giving her a sideways glance, I saw her nodding. 'Yeah, she is. Why?'

'Did she say something else about her visions concerning you?'

Again, I looked at Alice, then I bit my lip. I didn't want to lie to Edward. I didn't want to keep secrets from him, because I knew how much I hated it when he kept secrets from me. I knew how much I hated it to be shut out of his life. But Alice was right, he couldn't know. If Edward knew, he would only worry about me. He would spend all his time trying to fight what Alice knew was inevitable. Time we could have spent laughing together, sharing stories and just enjoying the moment. If I truly was fading, then wouldn't it be best to share the remaining moments together, just enjoying the now? 'She told me she lied.' I swallowed. 'Alice was afraid that I would keep you away from your future, but after I saved Bella's life, she realized that I would actually help you.'

Edward stayed silent for a moment and I hoped – wished – that he had fallen for my lie. 'You promise?'

The taste of iron filled my mouth and I only now noticed I'd drawn blood. 'I promise.'

* * *

><p>A knock on my door stopped me in the middle of getting ready. Although of course I had only been in the hospital for an hour or two, the nurses – and Alice – had managed to get my stuff scattered all about the room. The latter had left a couple of minutes ago, to greet my parents and tell them what had happened. 'Yes?'<p>

The door opened slowly, a head peaking in. A pale face, long, brown hair and chocolate eyes: this wasn't Alice. Stepping into the room, she kept her eyes fixed on the ground at all times. I wasn't sure if she was simply scared of me or if this was her regular reaction to people. 'I wanted..' She chanced a look upwards, clearly trying to gauge my expression. 'I wanted to thank you for saving me.'

I just nodded, continuing with throwing stuff in my backpack 'It's nothing, really.'

I had hoped she would be done after that, but of course – Bella Swan being the bane of my existence and all – she wasn't quite finished. 'I just don't understand how you knew. I mean, the van could have hit anyone, yet you came for me.' She looked up again from her feet. 'How did you know?'

For the second time that day, I considered lying. However, in contrary to the first time, I knew that if I would deny everything, she would only become more suspicious. So instead, I chose to give her some version of the truth. 'I had a feeling, I don't know. Must have been the adrenalin or something.'

Bella nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer – for now. Judging from her still fumbling hands, though, I knew she wasn't done. Of course she couldn't be.. 'Edward Cullen was there, too. He looked.. he looked as if he was about to kill me.'

I wanted to slap her both for continuing talking and for being so spot-on on something that I wanted her to know as little as possible about. Biting my lip, I turned to my bag again, hoping she wouldn't notice the look of desperation on my face. What could I tell her? 'He gets sick of blood. He just called me; he wanted me to apologize for scaring you.' I had now finished getting my things and all I wanted was to get out of the awkwardness that filled the room – get away from Bella Swan as fast as possible. With the amount of questions she was firing at me, I was bound to slip up somewhere along the road.

'You and Edward, you're not _dating_, are you?'

Turning around, I pulled up an eyebrow. 'We are just friends.' I hated where the conversation was going. 'Why do you ask?'

She looked positively uncomfortable under my gaze, which made me happy. 'For no reason, I just..' she sighed, trying to find the right words. 'He looks very protective of you.'

'Yes well, as I said before; we're friends. Best friends, to be precise.' I hoisted my bag on my shoulder, before she could ask me another question. 'If you will excuse me, my parents are waiting for me and I really need to get going.'

She nodded, but as I walked past her and opened the door, her voice forced me to look around once more. 'Thank you.'


	26. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So I know this chapter is short and doesn't contain a lot of progress, but I can tell you that we're moving to something big and we're moving to it fast. So fasten your seatbelts, enjoy the story and pleasepleaseplease don't hate me for anything. After all, I am only the humble writer of a story that demanded to be written. Also, since I just suck at writing summaries, if someone can come up with one for this story (and one that has few enough chars), please send it to me and I would me most obliged to use it! Big thanks to _tysedon, Guest2, 456202 _and _bridgetlynn (yes, I know Dalia was being stupid by listening to Alice, but I kind of understand her decision. If her time is truly running short, she would want to spend as much of it as possible with Edward. Also, since Bella was indeed kind of mean, please do hit her!)_**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 25<p>

The moment I stepped out of the hospital, I knew I would never be able to think of my lie again. Although the hospital had kept him at a distance – or rather; Bella's blood had, I knew that Edward would soon come to visit me, trying to quell his feelings of guilt. And I was right..

To my surprise, Mom and Dad let me go to my room almost instantly. No questions asked, no criticism about saving a girl, nothing. I wasn't one to complain about this strange, but wonderful stray from their normal behaviour, so I quickly made my way up the stairs. In case they would change their minds. I wanted nothing more than to go to bed, for somehow the day had left me exhausted beyond measure even though it was only five o'clock. Who knew saving the life of the girl you hate most in the world was so tiring?

I had been in the process of changing into my pyjamas, when a knock on my window made me look up. Swiftly putting on a sweat pants, I moved to open the window.

'I'm sorry for coming here, I know you're tired.'

I pushed a hand through my hair. 'It's okay, I was expecting you.'

Edward didn't laugh at my comment as I wanted him to. 'I'm sorry for today.'

'It's not your fault.' I made my way back to my bed, crawling under the covers.

'I should have prevented you from getting hurt and have gone with you to the hospital. I..-' he trailed off, looking down with a frown on his face. 'You could have killed yourself in the process of saving her.'

'Fitz, come here,' I sighed, patting my bed. When he'd complied, I continued, putting a comforting hand on his cold one. 'Don't worry about what could have happened. I'm here, aren't I? And tomorrow I'll be hailed like a hero when I go to school.' I joked, hoping to remove the frown from his face.

'You're an idiot.'

'I try.' I smiled, remembering a time when we'd had this exact conversation. 'How are you?'

'I'm.. _better_. I'm not about to kill Bella for her blood anymore, so I suppose that's a good sign,' he smiled softly, though the undertone in his voice betrayed the guilt he was feeling for allowing the vampire to take over. 'Is she alright?'

'I guess so.. She came to my room when I was packing my things, so I think she was leaving as well.' I hated myself as soon as the words had passed my lips. Why did I have to bring that up?

'What did she say?'

'Mainly thank you, I guess. And some other nonsense about how I knew and ehm.. she also asked about you.'

'About me?'

I nodded, hesitatingly. 'I told her you get sick of blood and apologized in your name for scaring her.'

Planting a soft kiss on my forehead, he gave me a crooked smile. 'You're the best.'

I sighed, pushing aside the feelings his act had stirred within me and nestled against him. Yawning, I dropped my head in his lap and draped my arms around his waist. This, I thought contently, was how I could spend eternity.

* * *

><p><em>'Good afternoon.'<em>

I moaned. 'Go away, I want to sleep.' I wanted to roll over, but noticed that my body wouldn't move. I was only then that I remembered where I was and – more importantly – what implications that had for my physical freedom.

'I'm afraid I can't do that, Dalia. But tell me, why are you so tired?'

I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't get him to shut up unless I answered his questions. 'I saved Bella Swan's ass today.'

Mr. Hurst pulled up an eyebrow, looking down at the notepad in his hand. 'Bella Swan, wasn't that the girl who you think was trying to take Edward away?'

'I know what you're trying to say; I'm an idiot. And you're right, I guess..'

He shook his head, smiling. 'That's not what I'm trying to say. But I am wondering why you're making things so difficult for yourself. Apparently life in Forks isn't an easy escape to a better life anymore, so why not work on what's really going on. You can't run from reality forever.'

* * *

><p>Valentine's day. The <em>most<em> wonderful day of the year. People sucking each other's soul out wherever you go, stupid advertisements about stupid red roses, stupid cards and stupid heart-shaped things. I hated it. The only positive thing to it was that at least Edward was lonely and single with me – not that none of the girls had tried to change that, though.

Edward had not talked to Bella ever since the accident. She'd been hailed as a survivor and had become the center of attention. In all the hubbub it was forgotten that I had been the one to save her in the first place, so my moment of fame stayed out. Not that I really minded. Anyway, the suspicious looks she was now throwing at the Cullens and me told us all we needed to know: she knew something was off. And so, Edward decided to keep his distance from her. Although this made me extremely happy, it was difficult to miss that he was sending her looks as well – sometimes of interest, sometimes of fascination and sometimes of something that I really didn't want to think about, because I knew that if I would, I would break down. I kind of felt bad for him.

However, there was something almost blissful about not having to see your best friend and the love of your life tongue-tied with the most pathetic excuse of a teenage girl in the entire universe – which, I had learned ever since Bella Swan's arrival, fortunately wasn't me. This slightly eased the pain of knowing that he would never look at me the way he did at her.

'You're uncharacteristically silent,' Edward noted with a smile. We were the only ones at the table, given that both Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice had opted to spend their Valentine's Day more… privately. Guessing what they were doing right now, I couldn't keep the image of hot, steaming, wild vampire sex out of my mind and I regretted ever even thinking about it. This would scar me for life.

'Just Valentine's Day,' I sighed 'I hate it.'

'I'm with you on that. I don't think I can stand another lust induced thought or sexual mental image.. Including the one you just provided me with.'

Despite myself I laughed at that, realizing just how horrible Valentine's Day had to be for a mind reader. 'Perhaps you could lock yourself up in an abandoned place next year? Although, that would mean I'd have to get through this day by myself and I don't think I could stand that, either.'

He looked as if he was about to say something, then he offered me a smile. 'We'll survive.'

'That's easy for you to say. You're only still alone because you reject every single girl that asks you to be her Valentine.'

'I believe I recall someone asking you, as well, Miss nobody-likes-me.'

I rolled my eyes, not even wanting to think about the conversation. Unfortunately for me, my mind automatically played out the scene in my mind and I was forced to see it anyway.  
><em><br>'Hey Dalia.'_

I turned from my locker, only to come face to face with Derek who looked.. different. He'd had his hair ruffled in what I assumed should have looked like an sexy just-out-of-bed look, stylish clothes on and was that… was he blushing? 'Oh hi.' I wanted to turn back to my locker to get my history book.

'Do you want to be my Valentine?' He all but blurted out and I found myself frozen on the spot. He looked so desperate, with a small box of chocolates now presented to me and a hopeful look on his face.

'I'm not..' I sighed, why couldn't the kid just accept that I didn't like him and save me from having to be the bitch crushing his dreams every time. 'I don't do the whole Valentine's thing. I think it's stupid and pointless.'

He nodded, but somehow the look on his face didn't waver. Still too hopeful.

'And even if I did, the answer would still be no. I think you're nice and I like you as a friend.' I paused, even that was a lie. 'But nothing more.'

'I'm still convinced that he tried to look like you,' I said, rolling my eyes at the stupidity of it. I mean, it had been more than obvious: the hair, the clothes, even the way he'd said hey.

'I don't see how that would have gotten you any closer to say yes.'

If only you knew.. I sighed, pushing that thought away. 'Please, in this break alone there have been.. what is it, _seven_ girls venturing over here to ask you to be there Valentine. If that's not enough reason for a guy to want to be you, I don't know what is.'

He didn't respond, so I guess that meant I'd won the argument. Then again, I knew that even he couldn't deny the dazzling effect he had on girls, women and just people in general. He'd argue that it was a vampire thing, I knew that he would have made my head spin just as much had he been human.


	27. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So here's another chapter. It's not really large, but I promise next one will be BIG. And with that, I mean both the content and the length. Once again I want to ask you guys that if you know a good summary for this story, please PM me about it, because I suck at writing summaries. Big thanks to _Guest 2 _and _Debbie Hicks _for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 26<p>

February had passed by quietly and uneventful, something that both relieved me as put me on edge. It felt like the quiet before the storm. After a lot of coaxing, I had agreed on having lunch with the Cullens again, given that they were the only friends I had. Although I liked Georgina, we'd never really gotten past the point of being people who hang out together from time to time. This might have had something to do with me always being flanked by intimidating vampires, though..

Things were finally starting to feel normal again, like they had felt before Bella Swan had entered our lives. But there were small things that gave away the truth. Firstly there was Alice who, although she never said anything about the subject after that day at the hospital, gave me these looks when she thought I wasn't watching. I couldn't really pin down the exact sentiment behind them, but it seemed almost like a mixture of pity and sadness. Secondly, there was the way Edward looked at _her_, staring as if she was his long lost love. He never said anything about it again, either, nor did I ask, but the looks told me all I needed to know. More than I _wanted_ to know.

Today, however, today I felt something was different. It was a Wednesday, the second of March to be exact. As we sat at lunch, I immediately noticed the difference as I looked around at the Cullens. Alice wasn't throwing me pitiful looks. Edward wasn't staring at Bella Swan's back longingly. Had I missed something?

'Am I protective of you?' Edward suddenly wondered out loud, effectively shaking me out of my own thoughts.

I shrugged 'I don't really know. Why do you ask?'

He shook his head, his bronze hair moving along with it. Naturally, it still looked flawless. 'It's just something she said.'

'She?'

'Bella. She said that I seemed very protective of you.'

I bit my lip, forcing the hateful thoughts about Bella Swan to the back of my mind. I didn't know when I'd become such a jealous person, wanting to hit someone just for talking to my best friend, but I didn't really enjoy this latest character development of mine. 'I guess you look out for me.'

He nodded, emerging himself in thoughts once more. In that moment, I wish _I _was the mind reader, if only to know what Edward was thinking. Was he thinking of the way her hair moved when she shook her head? The way his breathing got caught in his throat when he watched her? Stop it, I scorned myself. Stop being such an overly dramatic teenager and quit wallowing in your self-pity. This, however, was becoming increasingly harder and harder.

* * *

><p>As I raced out of the classroom, I breathed a sigh of relief. It was lunch break. No more stupid facts about the US government, no more boring stories of presidents that even my grandmother hadn't been alive to remember. Don't get me wrong, History could be fascinating – when it was told by someone who had actually been there to see it. With Mrs. Anderson… well, not so much. Although she certainly looked old and musty enough to have been alive at the time of Abraham Lincoln's assassination.<p>

I'd expected Edward to wait by the door as he always did, but he wasn't there. I tried hiding my disappointment, knowing I had no right to be about such a stupid thing. There was probably a normal, logical explanation for why he wasn't here, no need to get all teary-eyed because of this. I sighed, he was really turning me into a hormone-crazed teenager..

'What are you staring at, shortie?'

Caught off guard, I almost lost my balance. 'God, Emmett, you scared me! Why do you guys always have to creep up on people?' I knew the answer before he opened his mouth, regretting I had even asked.

'It's a vamp thing.' He laughed, the sound of it bouncing off the walls, making everyone in the proximity stop whatever they were doing to stare at him. If the sound of it wasn't enough, it was a strange thing to hear one of the infamous Cullens laugh. They always looked so serious and intimidating.. When he'd finally calmed down enough to talk, he smiled all-knowingly. 'So what _were_ you staring at?'

I was about to spew some lame excuse when a strikingly beautiful blonde appeared beside Emmett, effectively taking away his attention from me. I knew it had not been her intention to help me out, yet I could not help but feel grateful to Rosalie. I really didn't want to explain my love for his brother to Emmett.

We'd walked the rest of the way to the cafeteria in silence; Rosalie and Emmett keeping up their imago, me just too uncomfortable by the presence of Emmett's ice queen wife to open my mouth. I didn't really mind, though, for Derek hadn't given me a moment's peace ever since I walked into class that morning. The endurance of that boy was truly remarkable when it came to stalking girls.

As we walked to our usual table, I noticed two things: One, Edward wasn't there. This somehow seemed to confirm my fears and caused my imagination to work in overdrive. Two, the others didn't seem surprised. As usual, I was the only one being left out. I sat down, deciding that I wouldn't let myself be bothered by that fact. Whatever Edward did with his life was his choice.

I had just decided on this simple, but horribly difficult matter when I noticed people staring. And when I mean staring, I mean like _staring_. And with people, I mean_ everyone._ Following their gazes, my eyes landed on two very familiar figures, who were in line for food. His eyes followed her with a look of interest and fascination while she picked out her lunch, in the meanwhile talking about God knew what. It took all of my willpower not to gawk at them. Instead, I forced myself to look away and took a bite from my sandwich, trying to seem unbothered.

Edward didn't join us for lunch that day. In fact, he didn't even do as much as look at our table. Apparently Bella Swan was so special that not a moment could be spent not looking at her. Pushing the bitterness away, I thought back on what Dr. Hurst had been telling me in my dreams. 'Everything is in your head'. I scoffed at that. If I was truly imagining all of this, I was sure I'd have made things easier for myself. In any case, I certainly wouldn't have let someone else steal away the man I loved.

I sighed, realizing that my attempt to not be bitter had failed once again. There just seemed to be no way around hating Bella Swan. It was almost as if she was made to be hated. But Edward didn't hate her.. I shook my head, took another bite of my sandwich, and took pride in the fact that at least he never had to pretend around me. He could be himself. Also, he didn't feel like eating me, so I guess that was a plus as well.

And yet, a voice in my head said dramatically, yet he chooses her. Despite wanting to kill her, despite having to try and be something he is not, he chooses her. Really, what does that say about you?

Putting down my sandwich, I excused myself from the Cullens. I suddenly wasn't that hungry anymore. After throwing away my food, I went outside and sat down on one of the empty benches. I massaged my temples, trying to lessen the headache. Jealousy truly was a bitch.

'Are you okay?'

I looked up, noticing Jasper had taken a seat beside me. I knew there was no point denying the feelings I was having and so I shrugged my shoulders. 'Just stupid teenage stuff.'

'What kind of?'

'I'll save you from it, it would bore you to death anyway.'

'Boring me to _death_ would be a real feat,' he nudged me, continuing on a more serious tone. 'But please, I want to know.'

I sighed, putting a hand through my hair. What could I tell him? Speaking to Emmett about my love for Edward had been uncomfortable because of well.. obvious reasons.

He would pester me to death about it until eternity. Although I knew that Jasper would probably take it a bit more serious, that was perhaps exactly what I was afraid of. Was I ready to be confronted with the harsh reality? Did I really want to hear him say that I didn't stand a chance? I sighed. 'Put simply; there's this guy I like, but he doesn't like me back.'

'Have you told him?'

I shuddered at the thought. 'Hell no. I would be so embarrassed afterwards that I wouldn't be able to leave my room for seven years. Besides, there's no point: I know he doesn't. He's just so perfect and I am.. well, me.' Shaking my head, I stood from the bench, wrapping my arms around my body. 'I'm going back in.. You know, before I catch a cold.'

He just nodded, making no attempt to follow.

My hand was already on the doorknob when his voice froze me in mid-motion.

'Edward is a fool if he doesn't realize how wonderful you are.'


	28. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Thank you all for still keeping up with this story. This chapter is definitely going to be.. something, I guess. Please don't hate me! Once again; if anyone here feels like they can write me a good summary for the story, don't be shy and just send it to me! Shout out to _tysedon, Lena, twilightamanda _and _Maiannaise_!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 27<p>

I knew the Cullens wouldn't be at school. It were one of those few sunny days of the year in Forks and naturally, they couldn't really be seen out and about and.. _sparkling._ Still, despite that knowledge, I couldn't really make myself enjoy what would probably be the last rays of sun for the rest of the year. And as much as I wanted to deny it, that had everything to do with a certain Edward Cullen.

So instead of sitting outside, soaking the few rays of sunshine into my skin, I was seated on my bed, my history homework on one side of me, some unfinished drawings on the other. I was busy with neither however, had discarded both when I'd thought of a better way to spend my Tuesday afternoon. Unfortunately, this, too, had everything to do with Edward Cullen.

'So why again are you spending your free, sunny afternoon on the phone with me again?'

'Because we don't see each other that much anymore,' I bit my lip, hating how weak I sounded. 'I guess I miss you.'

'Alice said there will be no more sun this week, so we'll see each other at school tomorrow.'

Sighing, I put a hand through my hair. Why was it so hard to be honest with him now that all I said made me sound like a jealous girlfriend? 'It's not just the sun..'

'Then what is it?' When he noticed I wasn't going to answer, he, too, sighed. 'Is it because of Bella?'

'It just feels like you're forgetting about me ever since she came around.' I shook my head. 'I am sorry, I shouldn't make you feel bad because I have no life. Forget I mentioned it. If you want to talk and do stuff with Bella Swan then who am I to keep you from it.'

'I am not 'doing stuff with Bella', Dalia,' I could hear the smile in his voice. 'And even if I was, she'd never come between us.'

'So if you're not doing stuff, that means you're free tonight?'

'That depends on..'

I shook my head, glad that the conversation had taken on a lighter tone. 'I'm not going to do anything horrid to you – at least, not _too_ horrid.'

'Alright..'

'Good, I'll be at your house at seven. Make sure you've got blankets, pillows and soda ready!'

* * *

><p>I pulled my bike out of the garage, a backpack with popcorn and my Pride and Prejudice BBC series on my back. Tonight was going to be awesome. We'd watch series until he'd either die of boredom – which was highly unlikely – or until I'd fall asleep, would build a blanket fortress, I'd eat popcorn and drink soda until I'd burst and we'd pretend Bella Swan never came to Forks. Everything would be just the way it's supposed to be and Edward would be my best friend and I would be his. There would be no Bella Swan, no confusing feelings and no reality tonight.<p>

It was a short ride to the Cullens, even on cycling pace. Although I didn't particularly mind cycling in the dark, I felt slightly freaked out when I drove up the long driveway to the Cullen mansion. Something about the trees surrounding me from all sides put me on edge.

When I finally made it to the house, I parked my bike in the grass and went up to the front door, knocking softly. I was still trying to control my breath and at the same time smoothen my hair when the door was opened, revealing a strikingly beautiful face, surrounded by blonde, cascading hair. Rosalie.

'Edward is not home if that's what you came here for.'

I swallowed my words, then nodded. 'Do you perhaps know when he'll return?'

She shifted her balance to her other foot. 'He followed that Swan girl to Port Angeles, so probably not any time soon.'

'Alright.' Biting my lip, I had to put all my effort in keeping my face from showing the emptiness that was threatening to swallow me whole. 'I will just go then, thank you.'

I was about to turn to go back to my bike when her voice stopped me. 'Look, Dalia, I know I've never really been nice to you, but I know what it feels like – what betrayal feels like. I am sorry.'

I nodded again and made my way back to my bike in a daze. As I drove off the Cullens' driveway, the tears were already burning in my eyes. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid as to believe that I ever had a chance. To believe that things would actually work out fine.

I wiped at the tears on the face, clearing my vision enough to keep cycling. I would never be the one he wanted, never the one he would want to spend the rest of eternity with. It was always Bella. And it would always be Bella._ 'It's all in your head.'_

Arriving at the house, I threw my bike in the garage and made my way inside. Voices sounded from the left, but they sounded faraway, as if I was underwater. I didn't answer them, instead moved straight up the stairs, the body moving on its own accord without me having to guide it. I found myself in a bathroom and a hand shot out to the mirror cabinet, taking out a small bottle of pills. I don't want this anymore. I can't do this anymore.

A ghost stared at me from within the mirror, causing flashes of something darker to crash over me like a wave. Blood. There was blood everywhere. It was on my hands, on my face. Hands were roaming my body and I felt the skin die everywhere it was touched. I screamed, yelled, cried, begged and prayed. Then silence. _'You can't run from reality forever.'_

As the pills made their way into my throat, I moved back over the hallway, into a bedroom. Everything started spinning around me, the world moving in and out of view. He will never.. I can't.. He'll..

* * *

><p>Edward smiled to himself as he watched her walk to her house. She was beautiful. He knew that her knowing his family's secret was dangerous, but couldn't find it in himself to care at that moment. There was a strange light-heartedness to him and he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.<p>

Taking off, he decided to go to Dalia's house before going back. He needed to talk to someone about how he was feeling before he'd go home and the rest of his family would ruin his mood. They just didn't understand the feelings he had for Bella. If they felt only an inkling of what he felt for her, he was sure they would understand.

It was a short drive, but it gave him enough time to think about what he wanted to say.

Would she be happy for him, he suddenly found himself wondering. He knew of her feelings for him, had known long before she herself had even been aware of them. Sometimes he'd hear a stray thought before it was pushed away, see the look in her eyes before she had time to cover it with a smile, but he had pretended not to notice.

Edward knew it was selfish of him; not telling her that he didn't see her in the way she saw him, out of the fear of losing her. But he needed her with him, needed her to be his friend and to accept him for who he was. He needed her with him, as much as he now knew he needed Bella with him. And so he didn't tell her, allowing her to hold on to her feelings for a little longer.

He parked the car a street away from the house, not wanting to draw suspicion. As he hopped out of the car, he knew that Dalia be happy for him regardless of her own feelings. He knew that she'd understand. Yes, he was certain she would. She was selfless like that.

Suddenly, as he crossed the street, a thought reached his ears. _I can't do this anymore_. The content alarmed him, but not as much as the fact that he recognized that voice: Dalia. He speeded up, aware of the fact that he couldn't use his vampire speed until he was out of the open. _He will never.. I can't.. He'll..._

Running to the side of the house, his heart clutched when the thoughts didn't continue, leaving an discomforting silence in its wake. He rushed up the side of the house, through the window, only to find himself in an empty room. There was an empty medicine jar on the bedside table. Sedatives. Handed out on January the 25th.

Edward blinked, looking around the empty room. The walls were bare, the desk and nightstand were empty and the bed looked unslept. He frowned, why was he here, in a guestroom of a house he'd had no reason to be in? Shaking his head, he blamed it on the high he'd been on ever since he'd come back from Port Angeles.

As he opened the window again, Edward couldn't help but turn back to the room. There was an emptiness in his heart: a place that used to be filled, but now suddenly had opened up again. He jumped to the ground and started walking to his car, the feeling of having lost something important still present in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Like I said at the beginning of the chapter: <em>please<em> don't hate me. Also, keep in mind that this is not the end! Please review, I'm really curious about your responses!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: First of all: THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I really loved all the reviews I got for last chapter. I know I gave you all quite a shock there and I promise this chapter will clear some things up for you. It will not be as you're used, but I promise I'll do my best to keep things interesting! Also, I know you guys are angry with Edward (so am I, believe me), but I do want to say that he didn't just forget about her: she faded and so she also faded from their memories. A big thank you to _Guest2, Fakin'it, Amy, readingfairy, bloodrain256, bridgetlynn, silentmayhem, Jpophime276 _and_ tysedon_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 28<p>

I sighed as I stared out of the window, the raindrops falling from the grey sky a perfect resemblance of my life. It was almost funny how messed up someone could be. Almost, I say, for I had lost most of my good humour these days. Traumatic experiences and mental illnesses tend to do that to a person.

A soft knock on the door of my room made me turn away from the window, the soft patting of the rain moving to the background. I didn't wait for him to enter, instead I already moved to the comfortable chairs that were now placed in one corner. Although I hated to be confined to the room, it was definitely a big step forward from being confined to the bed.

'So,' Dr. Hurst started as he took a seat in the other chair, his legs crossed and the notepad perched on top of the right knee – as always. 'How are we feeling today?'

'Same as always, I guess.'

'Could you elaborate on that a bit more?'

Shrugging my shoulders, I took to studying my feet. 'There isn't much to do besides thinking, it makes me restless. Also thinking about the future is well.. depressing.'

'Depressing, how so?'

'I am sixteen-year old teenage girl, diagnosed with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Panic Disorder and a prone-ness to having psychoses. How is that not depressing?'

He didn't answer my question – probably because he knew I was right – and instead scribbled something down on the notepad. 'But you have already made some improvements, haven't you?'

'It's going too slow,' I countered, suddenly angry with him, with myself and the entire world. 'If it keeps going at this rate I will be stuck here until I'm seventy.' Taking a breath to calm myself down, I waited a moment before I continued. 'I know you're doing everything you can to help, but I want to get all of this over with. The medication you're giving me is really helping and I know that I am ready to get out of this stuffy room, that I can deal with everyday life.'

He nodded. 'Yes, it does seem as if the medication is doing its work, since you've had no psychotic episodes ever since we started with them. And I do think you're right when you say that you're ready to face the world again – when we talk about the psychoses. However, before you learn to deal with the trauma, we are not done here.'

I didn't like it when we talked about that subject. Although at first I had remembered nothing of that day, slowly bits and pieces had returned to me – some of which I'd rather had they'd have stayed away. Now, with the help of Dr. Hurst, I could recall it all in painful detail. It was part of the process, he'd explained to me, for to get over it we had to get 'through it'. Or whatever that meant..

It explained why I hadn't known how me and Veronica had gotten along on those skiing holidays, why I had no memories of before I came to Forks with my family in them, why I knew all those things about the Cullens and about the future. It was because there was no Veronica in my family. Not anymore. It was because she wasn't there on those skiing holidays with my family. Because those skiing holidays never happened. It was because my mind had desperately tried pushing everything relating to my real life aside. It was because in the end, it really all turned out to be in my head: I decided what would happen, because I was the one imagining it.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

Dr. Hurst sighed softly. 'If you don't talk about it, you will never get away from the treatment center, Dalia.'

Biting my lip, I forced away the emotions that came up just by thinking about what had happened. Even without the flashbacks, the reliving and the physical sensations this was as much as I could take. I didn't want to hear them scream in my head over and over at night, didn't want to hear them beg for mercy, to feel their blood on my face and hands. I couldn't take another night of screaming due to the hands that were touching my body, those hands that wouldn't stop even if I asked them, prayed them to. I couldn't take it.

* * *

><p>I smiled softly when I opened the door, finding myself in a white, empty hallway lined with doors as far as the eye could see. It wasn't much of a change of scenery compared to my own room, really, but it was good to be out there for once.<p>

Wrapping my arms around myself for comfort, I started my way down the corridor, walking towards loud voices. It was weird, really. I had wanted to get out of the room so badly, yet now I was here, I was almost reluctant to move away from the only real safety I had in this world. That didn't stop me though, for I was determined to prove to Dr. Hurst – to _myself_ – that I could do this. I was not crazy.

As I neared the voices, I felt my body freeze automatically, the prospect of being around other humans almost too much to handle. Biting my lip, I closed my eyes for a moment, willing myself to calm down. These exercises – along with another pill added to my pile of medication – were a courtesy of Dr. Hurst, meant to help me deal with the world. Taking another deep breath, I rounded the corner.

What I found was some sort of relaxation room. With a _lot_ of people. At first they all just stared at me, seemingly unbothered by how rude this was, then they all turned back to what they were doing. I moved further into the room, my arms still tightly wrapped around my torso, keeping me from falling apart. A small television with a couch, a couple of bookcases and a table with art supplies were crammed into the room and I swiftly made my way over to the table, seeing that the others were apparently watching some cartoon on the TV. Being in one room with others would be accomplishment enough for today, I decided.

Taking a seat, I pulled an empty paper and some crayons towards me, an idea already forming in my head. Setting out to work, it took me mere seconds to forget the world around me, the picture in my mind the only goal in my life.

'Hey.'

Startled, I looked up, frozen like a deer in headlights. Next to me stood a young girl, her unevenly cut hair a light shade of brown and a wicked smile on her face.

'You're the girl from room 104, right?' She asked, taking a seat beside me.

Forcing myself to answer her, I made myself smile. 'Yes, I am.'

'I'm Jeren.' She said, not offering her hand – which I was glad about. Then she looked me up and down. 'You don't look as crazy as they said.'

'They?'

'The others,' she shrugged 'We had whole theories about you, really. What caused you to get stuck here?'

I was slightly taken aback by her bluntness, but also found that I appreciated being talked to like a normal being for once. Jeren had something about her that drew people in. 'My parents died.'

She nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer, then looked down at my paper. 'You're an artist! Could you draw me?'

* * *

><p>'Dalia? Dalia, are you listening?'<p>

Looking up, I was reminded of my therapist who was sitting there patiently and the conversation we had been having. It was so easy to wander off in memories of better times in a place as depressing as the treatment center. 'I'm sorry, I had drifted off..'

He smiled softly, writing down something on his pad. 'I was asking how you slept last night.'

'I was unable to fall sleep for some time, thinking about something Jeren said that evening.'

Dr. Hurst didn't say anything, but gave me a look that clearly asked me to elaborate – as usual. Sometimes he gave me the feeling that I was talking to myself.

I sighed, realizing that was what he was paid to do. 'She said that since my parents are.. well, dead and I am under-aged, I will be placed in a foster family when I'm released.'

'She's right about that. But we will not worry about that now, since you're nowhere near ready to be released. Now let us return to your sleeping pattern. Did you have any nightmares last night?'

* * *

><p>I peeked into the relaxation room, only to find Jeren wasn't there. Frowning, I leaned back against the wall. She had promised to be there at three, just like every other day. Only now.. she wasn't. I didn't like it, especially because I knew how much she hated people breaking promises.<p>

Gathering my courage, I walked to the nurses post, finding a big, red-haired lady behind the counter. She looked almost exactly like Mrs. Cope. Almost. 'Excuse me, would you perhaps walk me to Jeren Miller's room?' Patients weren't allowed to go to each other's rooms at the center, since the staff was afraid they might hurt each other or damage their property. Ridiculous.

Slowly, almost painfully so, the nurse looked up to meet my eyes, then she looked down at her papers again. 'Jeren Miller you say? I am afraid Jeren cannot receive any visitors today.'

'No visitors? Why?'

'I am not allowed to give you any information, but I can assure you your friend will be fine. You will see her again in a few days.'

My suspicions were proven right: something was terribly wrong with her. Nodding to the nurse, I pretended to go back in the direction of my room. Then, I took a left and walked until I reached room number 27. Jeren's room.

I knocked softly on the door, making sure no nurses were coming. When no answer came from within the room, I pushed the door open slowly. 'Jeren?'

The room was dark, the lights turned off and the curtains pulled shut. Silence met my ears and I was about to head back, forget I ever came there, when a soft voice called out my name. Spurred on, I took another step into the room, letting the door fall into its lock. 'Can I turn on the lights?'

I waited a few seconds, then decided to take my chances and flipped the switch. For a moment I was blinded by the bright fluorescent tube, then the room came into view. The same white, empty walls lined Jeren's room, the same hopelessness and depressiveness in the air you breathed. In the middle of all that, sat a girl, perched up in the bed, looking at me with hollow eyes.

I almost didn't recognize her as Jeren, with her empty stare, her expressionless face and the unevenly cut hair that hung blearily to her shoulders. 'Hey.'

Hesitantly, I inched closer to the bed, wondering if I had made the right decision to come here. 'How are you?' It was only then that I noticed the white bandages that covered both of her forearms, disappearing in the sleeves of her hospital gown. 'I am sorry.'

She shrugged, the ghost of a smile on her lips. 'Now you know, the living contradiction that is Jeren Miller.'


	30. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Hello! For everyone who was still confused about everything that's going on: I hope this will clear things up a bit. If not, feel free to send me a PM and I will try to explain things! A big thank you to _tysedon_, _Guest2, Moonlight Starlove,_ _readingfairy _****and **_**directioner4ever101**_**. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 29<p>

Jeren and I had been friends ever since that first day in the relaxation room. She would respect my need for distance, not judging me when I wouldn't play along with any of her games, and I would not be angry at her when she would not come out of her room some of the days, when at others I would practically have to shout at her to make her keep her distance. I never treated her as her bipolar disorder and she didn't treat me like my illnesses. The whole array of them. I liked that arrangement. There was a bad part about making friends in the treatment center, however: Friendships based on being in a similar situation were good as long as the situation lasted. But in the treatment center, they never did. Jeren once told me a statistic – though I am not sure if it's true – that 60% are 'fixed' and go home and the other 40% kill themselves. My friend, although I hated to know she'd be gone, luckily belonged to the former group.

It was about three months after that first day I had met Jeren, three months and two days to be exact. June. Outside the treatment center, people were fully enjoying their summer holidays, spending time at the beach, going out with friends, drinking and forgetting the world. Jeren would soon be one of them. She was not 'fixed' though, she had whispered to me the day she told me she was leaving. She was simply patched up enough to start living again. She said that only living life can heal some of our wounds. She had then scribbled her phone number down underneath one of my drawings.

'I will never forget you,' she whispered to me and then she did something that I nor she had anticipated: she hugged me.

For a moment, all I could do was stand in shock. Then I did something equally surprising. I hugged her back. We stood like this for what felt like hours, trying to convey all the words we were unable to say. And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday. Four days after Jeren's departure. It was almost time for breakfast, but I had no time to think about that. Rushing through the hallways, I imagined myself being a whirlwind of colors to the casual observer, too fast to be seen clearly.<p>

When I finally arrived at my destination, I knocked on the door loudly.

'What are you doing here? You should be at breakfast!' A voice suddenly said, the tone condescending.

I turned around to look at her. Red hair, a pair of big, purple glasses perched on her nose. It was the same nurse that refused to let me go to Jeren. 'I need to see Dr. Hurst.'

'Dr. Hurst is a very busy man. Besides, you have to get your breakfast.'

'I need to see Dr. Hurst,' I repeated, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. Without success of course.

'Young lady, you've…-'

'Let her in.' A voice suddenly sounded from inside the room and I couldn't help but smile smugly at the nurse before I entered the office. I mean, she kind of deserved it.

Walking into the all-too-familiar office, I sat myself down in own of the brown leather chairs at the desk. Crossing my arms in front of my chest, I cut straight to the chase. I had no time for pleasantries today. 'Ever since Jeren went home, I.. I just feel like I..-'

'I know Jeren's departure has been hard on you, but you can't let that set you back in your treatment.'

I shook my head, trying to put into words the feelings I was having. 'I am ready to talk about it.'

* * *

><p>He looked up, the vision as clear in his mind as it was in hers. Before he had time to analyze it, though, it was gone and his sister had started singing the alphabet – backwards. 'What was that?'<p>

She looked up innocently enough, her big eyes almost believable. 'What do you mean, Edward?'

Fixing her with a glare, Edward knew that she would never be able to keep secrets for long. One moment or another she would forget to shield her thoughts and he would know what was going on. That might as well be now. 'You _know_ what I mean, Alice.'

His love took that moment to look up from the book she was reading, looking at them with her warm, brown eyes. Although her mind was quiet, the look she gave him clearly asked for explanation.

Brushing a hand through her hair lovingly, he responded with a meaningful look of his own. "I'll tell you later", this one said. He stood from the couch, walking out onto the veranda. When Alice had followed, he closed the door behind her. Although the rain had stopped for the present being, the days were still cold and he didn't want his love to catch a cold. 'Who is she?'

The small pixie shook her head. 'I don't know Edward.'

'Don't you?'

Turning around, she threw him a heated glare. 'I don't. If I knew who she was, I would have tracked her down by now, wouldn't I?' She sighed, a very humanly thing to do. He'd noticed that she'd picked up these small human habits over the past half a year, but had decided to think nothing of it. Perhaps spending time with Bella had caused the difference in his sister. 'She's been popping up in visions for some time now. Nothing really happens most of the time. I just see her sitting in her room, or drawing. I didn't want you to worry about it.'

Edward nodded. 'She looks familiar, doesn't she?' He thought back on the vision. Her ginger locks were tied up in a messy bun, some stray strands of hair falling down the frame of her face as she was bend over a drawing. Her grey eyes were narrowed, fixed on the masterwork that was beginning to take shape beneath her fingers. Her skin was pale, even paler than Bella's and almost matching with his. She was thin and fragile looking, but there was something in her eyes that made him rethink that. She had passion, fire in her soul. And that fact made him realize that she couldn't be familiar. She was too special to be forgotten.

'Like from a dream.'

* * *

><p>'Are you sure you are ready?'<p>

I nodded. Now that I was here, knowing that I would soon have to talk about the things that haunted me until deep in the night, I suddenly didn't feel as certain of my decision anymore. Yet, I also knew that I would have to face my demons one day.

He gave me an encouraging smile. 'Just know that you may stop whenever it becomes too much.'

Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my arms around my body – a habit I seemed to have formed for whenever I got into a stressing or anxiety-evoking situation. 'I clearly remember the day. It was a warm Saturday and we had agreed to go out for a dinner and then a movie to end the holiday properly. At first, I hadn't really enjoyed the idea of spending the evening with them, since Veronica and I had gotten into a fight..' I trailed off, thinking about how much I would want to redo that day.

'What was the fight about?'

'Something trivial. It always was,' I smiled sadly. 'We'd agreed to act normal towards each other, though – if only to appease Mom and Dad. Anyways, we were on our way back to the car after the movie when they.. when it happened.' I stopped there, suddenly overcome by a wave of emotions. Just thinking about what had happened both frightened me and made me feel ashamed. Having to say it out loud.. Even at that moment, their screams still rang in my head, their voices still begged, prayed. I wanted to help them, but I couldn't.

'Dalia? Are you still there? Do you want to stop?'

'No, it's fine. I just.. It's difficult. I can still hear them, especially at night. Regret keeps me up at night, the guilt eating away at me. They scream at me, they beg me to..-'

'Return to that evening, Dalia. You were walking to the car, what happened then?'

'We went through an alley. Suddenly there were these guys.._ men_. They had knives. They told us to give them our money. My Dad gave them his wallet. They touched Mom's face, calling her "darling" and told her to hand over her wallet as well. My Dad got angry and told them to step away from my Mom. They stabbed him. First in his shoulder, then a second time in his chest. Mom screamed, prayed them to stop, then tried calling for help. They went for her next. Pushing her down on the ground, she begged them for mercy. Then they killed her. Veronica tried escaping with me, but I couldn't move. I could just stand there and look the lifeless bodies of my parents. If I had only gone with her, we might have.. She might have still..' I closed my eyes, flashbacks crashing over me like a wave. Tears were freely making their way down my cheeks, but I knew I had to keep going. 'The one with the knife caught her against the wall and I wanted to tear him away from her, to scream, to cry. But I couldn't. I could just stare. It felt like I was someone outside the situation. Like I was only watching a movie, but I wasn't part of it. I only snapped out of it when I felt his hands on my hips. The other man, he'd pushed me against the opposite wall, a few feet away from Veronica. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. Then everything went black and the first thing I remember from thereon is arriving in Forks.'

'You say you were a bit removed from where the others were. However, when the police found you, you were lying curled up, next to your parents. Do you have any idea what might have happened?'

An image flashed through my mind. 'When he was.. when it was _done_, I crawled back to them. I wanted to die like them. I can still feel their blood on my hands. On my face. I wished it was mine.'


	31. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Hope you all had/are having a nice day! Here's another - short - chapter. I am sure you'll see where things are going from hereon. Also, I received a couple of messages from readers who didn't exactly understood what was going on. So, please, if you're still one of those that are thinking 'wtf is happening?!', don't hesitate to PM me! I'll be more than happy to answer your questions, because I know it's all kind of confusing. Special thanks to my lovely reviewers: _jalohalo123 (end of the chapter is for you! (; ), Chloe (please know I am not purposely making you guys hate Bella, I try to write her and the others as in-character as possible! Also, to answer question: no it will not!), Maiannaise (I sent you a PM to answer your question!), Moonlight Starlove, readingfairy (feel free to PM if you need some explanation!)_ and _tysedon (She did not kill those men. However, I'm glad you get the rest!). _Enjoy the chapter guys and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>~ Chapter 30

Today was the day.

After almost a year wasting away in the treatment center, I would finally become a part of the real world again. If only for a week, I was free.

When I was throwing my stuff into a suitcase, I was surprised to see how little stuff I had actually had at the center: A very limited wardrobe, some drawings I had made here, books and a couple of CD's I had actually never had the chance to listen to. The rest of my personal stuff would be waiting for me at the check-out desk. My phone, some pencils and shoe laces were among them. 'Dangerous stuff', they had been labelled.

I was not fixed. Dr. Hurst had even told me so when we had been discussing the topic of leaving the center. No, I definitely still had my issues, I just had been given tools to deal with them now. Relaxation exercises, medication and thought-challenging exercises were among them. I'd also had to promise to follow a weekly therapy session at the center. Just in case. I hadn't really cared to be honest. I was getting out, that was all that mattered. And what was better, I had even gotten Dr. Hurst to allow me to visit Jeren for a week, before having to go to the orphanage. Being under-aged sucked – hard.

Of course when I had called her, Jeren had been extatic about the news and had practically begged me to visit her in Seattle. Not that any of that was necessary, since I was more than happy to visit her, as well. Besides, the prospect of having to go to an orphanage wasn't all that appealing, anyway.

I was currently waiting for Dr. Hurst to sign my release papers – of course with the official date one week from today – and simultaneously for the cab that was to take me to the airport. Just having been reunited with my _'highly_ dangerous' phone, I decided to send Jeren a message, telling her everything was going well.

Adding her to my contact list, I opened a new draft. _Everything's going fine, will be there tonight! Ps. This is Dalia. _I shook my head, thinking about how weird it would have been, had I not added my name. I mean, Jeren might have given me her number, but when I called her to arrange the whole visit, I'd used the treatment center's phone. She might as well have thought I was some sort of creepy stalker. Although, knowing Jeren, I knew he would regret his decision to stalk her before she would get bored with him. She was funny like that.

Waiting for a response, I aimlessly started looking through the small device. I didn't really have a lot of contacts – since my social life had been rather non-existent – and this pretyy much held for my collection of pictures as well. The only thing that I did have an excess of was music. I sighed, having gotten bored quickly and opened another draft. When I was finished typing down the phone number, I realised my mistake. Almost instinctively, my fingers had filled in the number they knew so well. Edward. Only they couldn't, for I had never used that number in reality.

It's all in your head, I told myself sternly. Don't let your fantasies run away with you, not now you're so close to freedom. I quickly deleted the draft, putting the device in my pocket.

'Your cab has arrived,' Dr. Hurst announced softly, pulling me from my thoughts.

Standing from the chair, I grabbed my suitcase, trying not to let the emotions that were suddenly overwhelming me show. It was weird. I had been at the center for almost a year. And although it hadn't exactly been the best time of my life, it had helped me and so it felt strange to leave. I looked at my caretaker. The man was in his mid-fifties, with dark hair and brown, friendly twinkling eyes. Without him I wouldn't be here right now.

I breathed in and stepped up to him. 'Thank you for everything.'

He smiled. 'I have every bit of faith in you, Dalia.'

* * *

><p>It took me all my will-power not to run to the little on-plane toilet when the airplane had reached altitude – finally. Although I had flown before, I had forgotten what the ascending did to my bladder. And so I hurried into the bathroom, trying to simultaneously put my pants down and the toilet seat up. When the pressure was off, I let out a sigh of relief.<p>

As I was washing my hands, I couldn't help but stare at the reflection in the mirror. I had changed, I realised. When I had first awoken from my psychoses, I was looking almost ghostlike. Now, although I was still quite thin and pale, I at least looked alive again. My eyes weren't hollow anymore. My cheeks not sunken. It was definitely an improvement.

Looking down at my bare arms and legs, I realised I'd have to change as soon as I landed in Seattle. Shirts and capris might have been more than enough for sunny California, it definitely wasn't for Washington.

I studied the ugly scar that had formed on my left knee. It hadn't been there before the incident, I was sure of that. But try as I might, I could not explain what had caused it to form. In the treatment center, my limps had been strapped to the bed to protect me from myself..  
><em><br>'What were you thinking?!' That was the same question I had been asking myself ever since I woke up in the hospital. Although I had told Edward that I would take care of things, I had quickly fainted after the whole ordeal, the adrenalin rush taking its toll on my energy level. I had been given my own room, despite my injuries being not as serious: some scraps and bruises, a sprained wrist – again – and an ugly looking wound on my left knee from God knew what. I suspected Dr. Cullen had had something to do with my rooming, though, if only to give his daughter the opportunity to pump me for information.._

No, that couldn't be it. Shaking my head, I looked at the mirror. Keep yourself together, I told my reflection.

* * *

><p>'You're here!' Engulfing me in a hug, she gave me no time to object and therefore, I decided to just let it be for now.<p>

When she finally let go of me, I had a good chance to look at her. 'You're changed.' And it was true. Jeren, like myself, looked healthier. She looked tanner – as far as the weather allowed that – and there was something about not seeing her in a hospital gown that brought a smile to my face. She was a real girl now.

'So are you!' She whistled at me, then winked. 'I like it.' As she took my suitcase from me and made her way inside the house, she kept talking. 'I hadn't expected you to be out of there so soon, though I am happy you are, of course. I mean, what moment better than the summer holiday to spend some time with my partner in crime and craziness.'

We entered a living room and I hesitated on the threshold, seeing that there were others. Somehow, when imagining visiting Jeren, I had never thought about the possibility of her having family. I was positively stupid.

My energetic friend turned around. 'Come in, you idiot. My parents don't bite, you know?'

One of the two, a woman who looked to be in her forties, shook her head. 'I don't know how you've managed to put up with her.' She smiled. 'I'm Jeren's mother, Theresa, but feel free to call me Terry.'

The man beside her nodded curtly. 'David.'

'I'm Dalia..'

Jeren giggled. 'They know that. I had to give them the whole story before I was allowed to let you visit. Something about psychos, or something..'

Shaking my head at my best friend, I was somewhat relieved when she pulled me towards the stairs. Although they seemed pretty nice, it was kind of weird to be around someone else's parents. Especially when said parents know of my mental health.

'So I was thinking, didn't you say that place of your psychoses was named Forks?'

I nodded slowly, not really knowing what she was getting at.

'Well, my brother's girlfriend lives in Port Angeles and that's only about a one-hour drive to Forks..'

'So?'

She shrugged her shoulders. 'I don't know, I was just saying.'

* * *

><p>'Edward is suspecting something,' Jasper said softly, making sure they were far enough from the house to prevent anyone from listening in on their conversation.<p>

His wife dropped her head. 'I know.. But I told him that I don't know who she is.'

He nodded, overthinking this. Sometimes it was difficult to be together with someone who could see the future, who would tell you something was supposed to happen and you were just to trust her word. He could only hope she was right this time. 'How long?'

'A couple of days, I don't know precisely.' Alice sighed. 'I just wish I knew why I'm seeing all these visions about her, that I knew why she's so special. I wish I knew we were doing the right thing.'

Grabbing her hand with his, he squeezed it softly. 'It will be alright.'


	32. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Hi guys! So I got a review from a guest (V) who said that it might be a good idea to put an explanation here in the chapter, so everyone can at least understand what's going on. Since this chapter already has a big explanation in-story, I will put a short explanation at the end, for those that still don't get it. But thank you V for this wonderful suggestion! Also, this chapter is rather long and will make a lot of you happy (I think!). Big thank you to _V, tysedon (yes she was), Fina (THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR LONG REVIEW! Also, your grammar was very good! And just thank you for all the praise, you make an author smile! I wonder why you disliked Dalia at first, though, and what made you change your mind) _and _Maiannaise. _Enjoy the chapter guys!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 31<p>

'Are you sure you'll be alright?'

I nodded at him, forcing a smile on my face. Mentally, I was questioning my sanity for letting Jeren talk me into this. I mean, it was obvious from the start that she could make me cross my boundaries sometimes, but I truly could not understand how - and more importantly _why_ - I had given in to this particular demand of hers.

Daniel had been nice enough to drive me to Port Angeles, had even been nice enough to let me wait in his car. But now the bus was approaching the bus stop and I knew I could not go back anymore. Reluctantly, I left the warm, safe confinements of Jeren's brother's green Ford, stepping out into the drizzle. I shivered, still getting used to the wet, cold weather after sunny California.

As I paid for my ticket, I waved as Daniel took off – and with him, my last tie to the civilized world. Soon, I would move into the wild: Forks. A place with bad radio frequencies, no existing connections to the internet and just no connections to the outside world in general – or so I would have to believe, were I to rely on my psychoses. However, from what Jeren had found during her Google search the night before, I was guessing the reality wasn't going to be much better than that.

I was still wondering about my temporary bout of lunacy when the bus took off again. I mean, what could have possibly possessed me to give into Jeren's mad suggestion to visit Forks? What did I expect to find there? More evidence of the instability and overall failing of my mind? I sighed, I could only hope to snap a picture of the Forks town center soon, so I could get going again – and try to forget I ever let Jeren force me to visit that place.

* * *

><p>One hour and a half. For <em>one hour and a half<em> I had been contemplating jumping out of the moving vehicle and to my death. And now I had finally arrived at my destination, I wished I had saved myself when I'd had the chance.

Forks was, well… strangely familiar to how I remembered it. Almost eerily so. I had to give my crazy mind credit for being so realistically accurate. I mean, the town center consisted of the same small, boring shops as I recalled from the psychoses, the weather was as dreadful as always – albeit perhaps a bit less cold – and the people were all looking at me like I was some dangerous animal. Figured, they probably hadn't seen signs of civilization for the last century or so.

Sighing, I decided I might as well get things over with. The sooner I'd be leaving, the sooner I would get back to Jeren's home and be able to put on a fresh pair of dry socks and underwear. Taking out my phone from my coat, I went to stand in front of a map of the town, making sure the town's name was clearly visible. Because of course, Jeren being Jeren, she had seen straight through me when I had planned on not actually going to Forks at all. I was about to snap the picture – the most annoyed look I could muster on my face – when a voice made me lower my phone. For a moment, all I could do was stare.

'Do you need help with that?' He repeated slowly, probably taking my silence and flabbergasted look as a sign that I either didn't speak English or was mentally retarded. Whichever of the two it was, it wasn't really flattering. However, in that moment, I found I didn't really care.

I recognized that stupid hairdo of his, that way-too-friendly baby face, that all-too-eager expression. I knew it but all too well unfortunately. But it couldn't be. 'Derek?'  
>Now his expression turned into one of surprise. 'Do we know ea…' He trailed off in midsentence, then shook his head. 'Dalia.. you.. where did you.. I can't believe you're back! You were just gone all of a sudden and then I..' he frowned. 'I kind of forgot. But now I remember. Does that make sense?'<p>

Once again, I found myself just staring at the boy. I didn't understand what was going on. Like, not at all. But there was a part of me that was almost desperate to believe him. Desperate to believe that I hadn't just dreamt everything. But how could it be?

Suddenly a more prominent thought reached my consciousness, one that I was almost afraid to think because of the hope that it bore. If Derek was real, if he was here, then what if.. what if _they_ were as well?

A bus stopped across the street – the bus that would bring me back to Seattle. 'I got to go.'

'Will I see you again?'

'No.. I don't know.. I don't think so.' I sprinted away without waiting for a response, desperate to make it to the bus in time. Luckily for me, there was an old, grey-haired lady in front of me with terrible hearing, making the bus driver have to repeat the ticket prize four times. I had enough time to catch my breath – hell, I would even have had enough time to wave at Derek. I could have. If I'd wanted to. But I decided leaving this way was much more dramatic.

I took the front seat and tried to keep casual conversation going between me and the middle-aged driver. Of course this was harder than I'd thought, especially since I had but half an hour ago stepped out of his bus in Forks. He liked me enough though, for when I asked him to stop on the middle of the road, he did so and even waved at me as I stepped out of the bus.

Looking left and right – and then left and right again – I crossed the road in a hurry, not particularly feeling like being driven over that day. When I stepped onto the long driveway, my heart started beating in overdrive. What if they weren't real? But what if they were? Would they remember me? Would they like seeing me? I bit my lip, trying not to think of everything that could go wrong. What would happen, would happen.

It took me about five minutes to get to the house. It looked the same as I remembered it: big, beautiful and spotless. Another thought pressed forward. What if they weren't here anymore? I mean, it was plausible, right? Taking a deep breath, I willed all my fears to ease down and pressed my index finger on the door bell.

* * *

><p>'There's a human approaching.'<p>

Edward looked up at Rosalie, just to see Alice and Jasper share a meaningful look. They're minds were guarded, though, so he figured he'd have to interrogate them later. For the present being, however, there were bigger problems at hand. He could smell the human that had now stopped in front of their front door as well, although its sent was hard to pick up due to Bella sitting next to him. Its thoughts were easier to pick up on, though.

He immediately came to the conclusion that the it was in fact a she. And more importantly, she came for them. 'Be on your guard,' he warned everyone, just as the doorbell rang.

Esme gave him a look, silently asking for his permission, then moved to the front door. All present were listening for any sign of conversation, but there came none. The thoughts of the girl, too, didn't give anything away. She knew Esme, though, that much was certain.

A moment later, his mother came back into the room, a small, pale looking girl trailing behind her. He immediately recognized her as the girl from Alice's visions and shot his sister a dirty look, realizing that she'd probably been expecting the girl.

'I'm guessing you don't remember me,' she said softly, her arms wrapped around her waist. 'But I do remember you..'

Movement from beside him made Edward tear his eyes away from the newcomer, fixing them on Bella. 'You're the one that saved me that day. You pulled me away when that van was about to crush me. I thought it was a dream..'

Suddenly, forgotten memories came rushing back to him. Memories of things that had seemed daydreams for almost half a year. Memories of things that he'd thought he would never be able to forget. 'You're back.' He had crossed the distance before he fully well realized it, his arms suddenly remembering the feel of her body curled up against him, of her hand in his. How could he have forgotten?

* * *

><p>Before I was really registering what was going on, I found myself hugged against his body. A body that I knew so well, that I knew almost better than my own. 'Even though I could not remember, my heart knew there was a part of me missing.'<p>

I smiled at his confession, not caring about the tears that were streaming down my face. Not caring about all of his family that was still there, about the fact that this moment of happiness would only last for so long. For now, it was enough.

He pulled away slowly, almost as if it hurt him as much as it hurt me to be away from him. 'What happened? You disappeared and it was as if it had all just been a dream..'  
>I sighed and sat myself down on a chair. 'It's a <em>long<em> story.'

'And we've got plenty of time to hear it,' Jasper chuckled. 'If you want to tell it, of course.'

Truthfully, I didn't really enjoy telling them about my past. But they deserved to know. And if there was anyone in this world who could help me figure out how all of this had been possible, it was Carlisle. 'Very well. As you know I lived in Los Angeles before I came to Forks, or well.. The thing is that I never really came to Forks.' Judging from the faces around me, I was guessing they understood about as little of it as I had done when I first found out. 'On one of the last few days of the summer holiday, my parents took me and my sister out for dinner and then to the movies. We were attacked on our way back to the car and the rest of my family was killed in the assault. I don't know why they decided to leave me alive, but I guess they knew it was crueler to let me live than to kill me along with the others. That's when I first turned up at Forks.'

'But you said your family was killed? We saw them here as well.'

I nodded at Emmett. 'They were killed. That's when everything gets complicated. In reality, I was brought to a treatment center, where I remained for over half a year in a comatose-like psychosis. My mind however, was here. From what I understand of it, my mind created a fake reality to keep itself from having to deal with the truth. But then _things_ happened here and I started having short moments in which I'd wake up. That's why you weren't able to read my thoughts when I was asleep,' I said, the realization only hitting me at that moment. 'Anyways, on a certain moment, I guess things went downhill here and my mind concluded that reality wasn't worse than the thing my mind had created. That's when I woke up permanently.'

'That must have been around March,' Alice said, thoughtfully. 'I started having my first visions of you around then, but I didn't understand why. What happened in the meantime?'

'I stayed at the center, talked and talked and talked with a therapist, made a friend and..' My eyes widened and I took out my phone, seeing that it was already five o'clock. I'd promised her to be back on time. 'I will have to call her, if that's okay. I'm staying at her house,' I explained, walking out onto the veranda. Not that it would matter, of course, for the vampires would be able to hear me even if I'd go into the woods. Quickly dialing Jeren's number, I waited for her to pick up.

'Jello?'

'Jeren, I am _so_ sorry, I..-'

'Did you find what you were looking for?'

I frowned, how did she know that? 'I did.. Anyways, I completely forgot about the time and the last bus back to Seattle departs in,' I looked at the screen, 'one minute. So I will book a motel tonight and then I'll come back tomorrow, alright?'

'Fine with me. Tell Eddie I said hi.' Then she hung up. I didn't question how she knew I'd found the Cullens. It was just one of those things Jeren knew.

As I walked back into the house, I saw none of them had moved from their spot, apparently waiting for me to continue my story. For good measure, I took my former seat at the chair as well and tried to remember where exactly I had left off.

'Everything okay?' Emmett asked, his goofy grin betraying that they had all been listening in on the conversation. I found I didn't really care.

'You don't have to stay at a motel. You can stay in our guest room tonight and then we'll drive you back to Seattle tomorrow,' Esme said, smiling friendly.

'That's really not necessary,' I started, but at seeing Alice's face, I knew I had no choice. 'But thank you.'

'You're friend seems uncommonly perceptive,' Carlisle remarked suddenly and I realized that not just the conversation, but also my thoughts had been shared among the group.

'She is. She was the one to suggest I went to Forks in the first place.'

'And you're staying at her house in Seattle now?'

I nodded. 'I'm only visiting, though. Next week I'll go back to California.'

Edward frowned, probably noticing the change of voice when I said that. 'What will happen then?'

'I'll go to an orphanage. I'm under aged, remember?'

Nothing was said in response to that and I guess we all shared a 'well fuck' moment. Then Carlisle – good old Carlisle – broke the sullen atmosphere.

'If you were having psychoses at the time you were in Forks than all of this,' he gestured around him 'all of _us_, shouldn't be real.'

'I know.. Up until I saw someone in town earlier today, I myself thought it wasn't.'

'But then how..'

'She can project her mind,' Rosalie said, her voice as beautiful but cold as always. 'I've only ever heard of one vampire who could do it, but even his ability to do so was weak at most.'

'Perhaps the mechanism that opens up the mind to psychoses also allows the mind to leave the body,' Carlisle mused, then he smiled at me. 'I am sorry, you must be tired after the day you're having. We will talk about this later.'

I liked the sound of that word. Later. It promised a future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I hope I've cleared up a lot with this chapter. But for anyone who's still not really getting what's going on: stick around!<br>What really happened is that in LA, Dalia and her family were attacked. Her parents were killed, along with Veronica. After going through this whole ordeal, Dalia's mind just blocked the world out, creating a fantasy in which things were still okay. But then Bella came along and slowly took away her place in that world, making her realize that she had created a world that really wasn't much better than reality. And so she wakes up and has to deal with what really happened. But then, when she goes to Forks she realizes that things did really happen. And although they innitially forgot about her when she left, they remember again.**

**Someone once suggested in a review that the Cullens couldn't smell her because her body wasn't really there. This was a correct assumption. Good job! Also, this also explains why Edward couldn't read her mind at times - for then her mind would simply leave Forks altogether. So she does not have an ability to keep her mind shielded, nor does she have blood that doesn't appeal to vampires. But we do see that she has a weird ability of projecting her mind.  
><strong>


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I am so glad I still got a lot of positive reviews on last chapter. At least you guys still love me, haha. Anyways, I thought a lot about how I want this story to progress further and decided that we are moving to a final stage. Don't worry though, for there will definitely be 3 or more chapters from hereon. But I just wanted to let you know. Also, to answer a reviewer's question: Jeren's a girl. I checked the story for any wrong pronouns but couldn't find any. So please, if I ever addressed her as a 'he' and you find the mistake, do let me know and I'll correct it. Anyways, big thank you to _Guest2, tysedon, bridgetlynn (I am glad I didn't disappoint! (; ), egrady, Fakin'it (I LOVED YOUR LARGE REVIEW), Moonlight Starlove _and _sanna11._ You are amazing!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 32<p>

I woke up panting to the feeling of cold, strong arms. Trying to calm my erratic breathing, I focused on the body that was seated on the bed beside me. I knew whose it was without a thought. It felt so normal, so natural. 'Hey you.'

He brushed some of the stray hairs out of my face. 'Hey. Are you alright? You were screaming..'

'It's okay, they're just nightmares. I'm used to it.' I turned, pulling myself closer to him and putting my head in his lap. Seemingly without a thought, he started stroking my hair and I found myself almost relaxing. Almost. 'Aren't you supposed to be with Bella?'

'I missed you for half a year. Bella understands that. Besides, the chief was going to visit the Reservation tomorrow and she wanted to come along. '

I nodded, once again just enjoying the feel of his body, the smell that I could only describe as home. He was home. I sighed, knowing that he couldn't be. 'Do you love her?'

A silence fell and I knew that I would not get a response. I had asked the wrong question. 'Do you think you would have loved her, would have even noticed her, had her blood and her mind shield not caught your attention? Aren't you afraid that if you'd be able to read her mind, you would come out disappointed?

* * *

><p>He wanted to answer with an immediate, determined "Yes, I would have still loved her", but found that he couldn't. Something about Dalia's presence radiated complete acceptance and he knew that she was waiting for an answer. A <em>real<em> answer.

Playing with a particularly soft strand of her ginger hair, he wondered why things couldn't always be this simple. Why couldn't he be so careless, so free around Bella? Why did he always have to be on guard, always holding tight control, when he could feel almost human when he was with Dalia? Even now, with her blood rushing through her veins only inches away from him, he felt at ease. She was his safe haven. His home.

'Edward?'

He smiled, recalling how she'd always keep pestering him until he'd finally tell her what was going on. Not that he ever minded, not really. 'Perhaps I wouldn't have noticed her.'

She hummed, satisfied that her theory had been proven right. She pushed it away again quickly, though, starting to formulate a new question in her head. Whenever she'd have it figured out, she would scratch it and start over, thinking it would be too rude to ask.

'And no, although it might take away the mystery, I am convinced that she would be just as lovely.'

She just nodded, but her thoughts revealed that she had tucked the matter away. For now.

The silence that fell over them wasn't uncomfortable and he reveled in the simple feeling of having her pressed against him. Her warm body against his cold one. Her heart beating while his remained silent. Slowly but surely, her mind started to drift in and out of consciousness and her thoughts became incoherent. She yawned and nuzzled her face closer to him. 'I missed you, Fitz.'

He chuckled, endeared to know that she still remembered. Of course she would have. Bending down to kiss her forehead, he whispered as her breathing fell into a steady, sleeping rhythm. 'I missed you too, Lizzy.'

He spent the night there. Stroking her hair, watching her, letting himself daze off into her dreams from time to time, only to have to pull her a little tighter when those dreams took a turn down a darker alley.

Sighing softly, Edward realized he truly had missed her. Even when his mind had been made to forget, he'd felt like a part of him had been missing. Like somehow he'd lost a piece of his heart along the way. It was only now that he realized that he had. He couldn't remember when he'd started to care so much about the small, sleeping human girl in his arms. It wasn't like with Bella; he'd fallen for Dalia slowly, every day a bit more. He loved her because of the little things that she did. Because of her endless and unconditional acceptance, because of the way she would act silly just to make him smile, because of the way she would bite her lip when she was nervous. He loved her for all her stupidly human things and for how stupidly human she could make him feel.

It was almost peculiar, then, to know that the love he held for Bella was so much different. He would put Bella on a pedestal, while Dalia had climbed her way up there herself. He'd offered Bella his heart, only to realize that Dalia had quietly nestled her way into it a long time before. He'd thought of Bella as his star in the dark night, only to find out that Dalia had taken the night away a long time ago. Everything about his love for Bella was extreme and bombastic, while the bond he had with Dalia was simple. Just by holding her hand, or by stroking her hair, things were said that he'd need a thousand words and gifts for to explain to Bella.

Edward didn't know what all of this meant, but he didn't want to think about it, not now. He'd have an eternity to ponder the matter, but knew that he only had a day left with his best friend. Soon, she would leave and he would never see her again. The thought alone was enough to make him hurt physically, but he knew that he could offer her nothing to make her stay.

* * *

><p>We stood there in silence, neither of us knowing what to say. It was unfair really. I had only found them and now was already forced to leave again. In advance it might have been enough to just know that they were alive. But after actually seeing them, actually being with them again, I knew it would never be enough again.<p>

'Dalia, are you ready?'

I looked around, seeing that Carlisle was already waiting by the car. I had wanted to say goodbye to the others, but found nothing really came to mind. What can you say when you leave your family? My heart constricted, my body already hurting with just the idea of being separated from them. From _him_. 'I'm coming.'

Slowly, I moved up to Alice and gave her a long, tight hug. Although I was still angry with her for how she'd treated me, I knew now was not the time to hold on to resentment. It was the last time I'd see her. She hugged me back, though, whispering a soft 'sorry' as if she knew how I felt. Her cold skin felt so unhuman, that it cost me hardly any effort to touch her.

Moving on, I went to stand before Jasper. He smiled warmly at me, even though I knew he now had more trouble being around me. Apparently my scent had returned along with my body to Forks. Before I fully realized it, he had me wrapped in a hug and I could say that I was positively surprised – as were the others, I suppose. 'If you ever need us, don't hesitate to call,' he said, making it sound more than a demand than a request. He let go then, sending me another warm, but sad smile. 'We'll miss you.'

Emmett had me hoisted up into the air before I knew it, holding me up at eye-level. 'I'm going to miss you, shortie.'

I pushed back the tears and forced myself to smile. 'And I you, Emmett.'

Lowering me back to the floor, he gave me a well-meant, but rather hard pat on the back, almost making me lose my footing. He, of course, only chuckled at that.

Somewhat hesitantly, I moved to Rosalie. I mean, what was I supposed to say to her? She had made it no secret that she dislike me.

'Good luck. Don't ever let the world break your spirit.'

Although not really lovingly like the others, Rosalie Hale had actually wished me well. Even more so, she had managed to do so smilingly. That was more than I could ask for and so, surprised as I was, I only nodded. 'Thank you.'

Sighing, I turned to the only person that was left. Standing there in all his ruffled bronze hair, honey eyed, perfect faced glory, I found him as dashing as the first time I'd laid eyes on him. It was, then, perhaps befitting that I could take this image of him with me as a final reminder of the man who would always hold my heart. Words had escaped me and so I did the only thing that I knew how: I hugged him.

Seamlessly, Edward moved into the embrace, wrapping his strong arms around me. Closing my eyes, I found myself wishing that I could spend eternity this way. But only too soon, I was reminded of the reality.

I pulled back with great reluctance, wiping away the few tears that had already escaped me. Giving him a last, sad smile, I wrapped my own arms around my torso, as if to replace his. 'Goodbye.'

'Goodbye.'

Knowing that I could take no more, I turned and made my way to the car. Carlisle and Esme were already patiently waiting for me, but their faces betrayed nothing. I took a seat in the back, fastening my seatbelt and biting my lip to keep the tears from falling.

As we drove off, I forced myself not to look back. It would only kill me inside.

The Cullen patriarch and his wife left me alone for most of the ride, probably picking up on my need for privacy. I was in no mood for talking. Instead, I thought back on that morning.

_After a cornflakes breakfast, Carlisle had called me into his office. I wasn't really surprised, since I knew he wanted to discuss the matter of my strange "talent" – as he'd called it – but I had to say I was glad to find Edward was also there._

_'Please take a seat,' Carlisle said, gesturing smilingly to an empty chair in front of the desk._

_As I sat beside him, Edward laid his hand over mine and squeezed it comfortingly, silently telling me it would be alright._

_'I looked into the matter of your.. gift a bit more and tracked down the vampire Rosalie told you about. Fortunately for us, I learned that he is still alive and in fact, lives in the United States. I contacted him and told him about you – all anonymously of course – and about what you did. He was fascinated to say the least, finding out what you can do while still being human. However, he also told me that your gift differs from his. Or at least is far more powerful.'_

_Edward frowned. 'What do you mean, Carlisle?'_

_'That's what I wondered as well. He told me that he was only able to project his mind. Meaning: himself. But you didn't just project yourself, but projected your family as well. You warped reality and formed it into something that you see in your mind. So now the question is whether you are so powerful that you can project anything in your mind, including yourself, into reality. Or whether your gift is, indeed, something else.'_

_I nodded, trying to process everything that he was saying. It was a lot to digest, really. I mean, being told you're crazy and have psychoses is one thing, being told you can project your mind even to a whole other part of the US is another. 'You told me that there might be a link to the psychoses. What did you mean by that?'_

_'Symbolically, psychoses are a mental state in which the mind opens a door to the world. This door will let anything in, leading to a point on which you completely lose contact with what is in the present. However, through this door..'_

_' .. the mind could also go out,' Edward finished. 'Could it really be that easy?'_

It was the closest we'd gotten to a logical explanation and so, in absence of a better one, I had taken it for truth. At least it implicated that as long as I took my medication, the door would remain closed. I liked that idea.

* * *

><p>He was still staring at the spot where the car had disappeared, listening to the sound of the engine that was dying out as well. Soon, she would be no more than a memory. At least he would have that, this time.<p>

The others slowly turned away, returning to whatever they were doing. Edward didn't know if he could, knowing that she would be somewhere else. His body hurt with the thought of not being able to hold her anymore, of not being able to stroke her ginger hair and listen in on her dreams at night.

With great pain, he tore his eyes away from the trees, turning back to the house. He was about to go inside and moved to go past Jasper, keeping his head down. He wasn't in the mood for talking.

'You're a fool for letting her go a second time.'


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the massive support I'm still receiving for this story. It really makes me so happy. It's also really nice to notice that you guys enjoy the parts that I take extra effort in writing. For example, I was really proud of last chapter's final sentence and I was glad someone liked it as well. I also enjoyed writing the description of Edward's love for Bella and I think I was pretty close with that one. Anyway, I will stop ranting. I'm glad you all agreed about the fact that Edward was an idiot and Jasper is just awesome. Special thanks to _silentmayhem, Maiannaise, tysedon, Moonlight Starlove, sanna11, Fakin'it, calistaebrown, MacMonkey _and_ Chloe._**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 33<p>

'.. asked to go with them.'

'That's wonderful, Bella.'

The brunette sighed, crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning to look at him, giving him a stern look. 'What's going on?'

'Nothing. What should be?'

She sighed again, softly. 'I don't know, I am sorry. You just seem a little distant these days. You are absent-minded, you hardly listen and I… you never call me 'love' anymore. I am sorry,' she shook her head.

Edward was surprised to find out that she had noticed, since he'd tried to act as if nothing was the matter. She was right, though. He had found it increasingly harder to stay in the present, to pay attention and found himself less inclined to touch the human girl. What had caused the shift, he did not know, but he knew that something had changed. 'I thought you didn't like me calling you 'love'?'

'It's not just that.. I mean, you don't touch me anymore, either.'

He didn't answer, knowing that she was right – hoping against hopes that she would just drop the topic.

Her face grew pensive and she looked anywhere but at him. 'Is it.. is it because of Dalia? Do you miss her?'

Thinking about it, Edward realized that his brother had been right. He was indeed a fool for letting her go. She was his best friend and he'd missed her from the very moment she'd stepped out of their embrace. It was a physical ache that was a constant reminder of her leave. He knew it was the right thing to do, however. Dalia deserved a life lived to the fullest, shared with a man who could give her the world.

But although she deserved it, Edward couldn't help but have the selfish wish of not wanting her to ever marry anyone. He didn't want her to fall asleep next to someone else, that person's hand softly stroking her red locks. He didn't want her to tease and joke with someone else, didn't want someone else to be the Fitz to her Lizzy. But most especially, he didn't want her to look at anyone else the way she looked at him. It was incredibly selfish of him, yet he could not deny the feelings within him. She was _his_ Dalia, even though he could never have her in that way.

'I get it. I mean, you two were practically always together.'

Hearing Bella say that, it reminded Edward of that last, faithful day. It had been a rather sunny one and all of Forks had spent their days outdoors, trying desperately to tan as much as was possible in those few hours. Dalia had stayed in, however, if only to be able to call with him, because she missed him. He'd found it endearing, but had never actually told her. In the phone conversation, she'd told him about her dissatisfaction with how little the two of them saw each other, but he'd brushed it off. But now he found himself thinking, wondering. Had she been right? Had his relationship with Bella, indeed, come between their friendship? Before he could think the matter over any further, the brunette surprised him by continuing.

'I don't think she liked me very much, though. It made me uneasy. _She_ made me uneasy sometimes, seeing her around you so much.'

Somehow that little comment angered him, but he tried to keep his temper under control. He didn't like the way she was talking about his best friend, as if the girl had done her any wrong, but he knew that he would regret it if he'd lash out against Bella. 'She saved your life.'

'I know that!' she quickly said, caught off guard by his accusing tone. 'And I am still grateful for that. But it's just..' she sighed, lowering her head even more. 'You looked so much freer around her, happier. It made me wonder if I truly was the one you wanted.'

Normally, Edward would have killed himself over making his love insecure, of making her feel unworthy. But for some reason, he couldn't. He couldn't go through another round of apologies, another thousand reassurances and promises only to have the same thing happen the next day. Not today. 'I've got to go. I am sorry.' And without waiting for an answer, he disappeared.

* * *

><p>I sighed softly, knowing that my week of freedom had almost come to an end. In less than a day, I would be on my way back to Los Angeles, where I would become one of those hopeless children of the state. I mean, nobody's going to adopt a 17-year old girl. Worst of all of this was that I would probably never see Jeren <em>or<em> the Cullens again.

'You're truly an idiot,' Jeren shook her head while she told me her conclusion – _again._

'Yes, I got your opinion of me the first twenty times.'

'No, but really. I mean, I knew you were an idiot before – hell, otherwise we'd have never become friends – but I only recently realized just how screwed up you really are.'

I threw her a look from my mattress on the floor. 'That I don't want to force people into adopting me is not screwed up.'

'It's not forcing if they want it! I saw the way they looked at you, those people obviously liked you.'

'There's a difference between liking somebody and wanting to adopt them so they spend every second at your house, in your face, breathing in your air.' I sighed. 'Really Jeren, I would much rather be adopted by the Cullens, too. And if I'd be given the choice, I would say yes without a second thought. But you know that I can't just use their pity to adopt me.'

Jeren sighed, too, and put a hand through her brown hair. 'I know.. But it would just be so much..-'

'Better,' I nodded. 'I know.'

'I tried blackmailing my parents into adopting you as well,' she giggled.

Pulling up an eyebrow, I couldn't help but laugh at her antics. I mean, you can't just dislike Jeren, no matter what stunt she pulled. 'What did they do?'

'They blackmailed me back.' She said, shaking her head disapprovingly. 'Just can't trust parents these days. Always ready to stab you in the back.'

We both laughed and I laid myself down on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling. 'Promise me we'll still see each other.'

'Of course, idiot,' she yawned 'I will stalk the hell out of you if you ignore even just one of my text messages. And don't even think about getting a new best friend. I'll track her down and kill her.'

'Good.'

'That's settled then,' Jeren yawned again and I heard her turning beneath her sheets. 'Sleep well, Dalia.'

'Sleep well, Jeren.'

I listened as her breathing flattened out into a soft, steady rhythm. She would sometimes talk in her sleep, mostly about her strange, incoherent dreams. It was kind of cute, I guess. In any case, it was better than the nightmares that would wake me up sometimes. Or, what was worse, when they didn't.

Tossing beneath the blankets, I found I was too restless to sleep. I was nervous for what would await me back in LA. I didn't know what to expect and, in a way, I didn't want to know either. As long as my life would not go too _Annie_ on me, I would be fine. However, I would be lying if I'd said the orphanage was the only thing on my mind – or the most important, for that matter.

Despite what Jeren might have thought, I had wished desperately for the Cullens to adopt me. But of course, they hadn't. Like I said, there is a big gap between liking someone enough to spend time with them and liking them enough to take them into your house. For the Cullen family, I obviously fell into that first category. I shouldn't have been so surprised – or heartbroken – about it, though. Adopting a kid is a big decision and I would be a large burden for their vampire-y lifestyle. And yet, despite all of that, there had been a small part of me that had hoped, _wished_, for them to do so. This made it only more difficult to accept it when they truly weren't going to.

Ever since Forks, I had felt like a part of me was missing. Like somehow, I had left a part of my heart in that embrace with Edward. I had always known I loved him. Even in those first moments, when he had been dead-set on killing me, there had been something inside of me that had felt mesmerized by him. He had always had my heart and he would always have it, even if the feeling was not mutual. For although Edward had repeatedly told me how much he loved me as well, there was always that small, six letter word that would drive a stake through my heart. Friend.

That's all I ever was to him. A friend. A second choice. And yet I couldn't help but make him my first priority. Even now, my body hurt just to be separated from him. My arms longing to be wrapped around him, my hands missing the soft feel of his bronze hair. He was anything and everything that I wanted, needed. He was my Fitzwilliam Darcy.

But I wasn't his Elizabeth Bennet.


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Hope you all survived the first day of school. I surely am glad that it's over, if only so I can go back to bed, haha. Anyways, thank you for everyone who's sticking up with me. An even bigger thank you to _Maiannaise, MACMONKEY, Guest2, Jpophime276 _and _silentmayhem (You are right. People are changed by what happens to him and I think that we see that throughout the story as well. Dalia grows up and her childish hopes of Edward falling for her are crushed, making her realize that he wont. Which is good for her, but not really for them as a potential couple). _This is long chapter and a _lot_ happens, so pay attention and let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 34<p>

I sighed, looking out of the tiny window to see the landscape getting smaller and smaller. My freedom had come to an end. In two hours, I would be back at the treatment center, ready to be shipped off to God knows where. It truly was a hard knock life..

Jeren's parents had been kind enough to bring me to the airport and even allowed us a private moment to say our goodbyes. In contrast to my parting with the Cullens, emotions and tears had run freely.

_'I can't believe you're really going..' She said, tears welling up in her eyes. 'I don't want you to leave, I can't..-' She choked up and threw herself around my neck._

_'It will be alright,' I said, trying to be strong for her. 'We'll text all the time. And perhaps we can visit in the holidays?'_

_Jeren shook her head. 'It's not the same, you know. You're the only one that gets me. The only one that doesn't think I'm a freak.'_

_'I know..' I didn't want to leave, either. She was right: it would never be the same again. 'But I'll be out in one year. Who knows, I might come to live in Seattle.'_

_She looked at me, her eyes big and red. 'You would do that?'_

_'You're the only one I have. You'll be stuck with me whether you like it or not.'_

_A smile broke out on her face and I let out a sigh of relief. I hated to see her sad. 'I'm holding you to that. Now go, Annie!'_

_I scowled playfully at her, then took up my luggage and, after one last wave in her direction, went off to the check-in._

She'd sent me four text messages before I had even made it to the gate. In the first two she threatened to haunt me down and kill me if I would not keep my promise, the other two were simply to tell me how much she missed me already. I had no doubt I would have received a lot more by the time I'd arrive in LA..

* * *

><p>Almost reluctantly, Edward stepped into his car. It was a Sunday night and he had promised Bella to spend the evening with her. He was almost surprised with himself, not being able to remember when having to spend time with his girlfriend had become such a burden. Up until recently, he had savored every moment spend in her company, had cherished every breath she took like it was the greatest gift he was ever given. Yet now he found himself annoyed by her more and more, irritated by the quirks that he'd once thought to be endearing. He'd gotten sick of her never speaking her mind, of her never-ceasing prodding about turning her, of her fragility and dependency.<p>

He sighed, turning off the engine and laying his head against the headrest. Ever since his best friend had visited Forks, things had changed. Ever since he'd been reminded of how easy it could be, he'd started to be annoyed by how easy it never was with Bella.

Edward thought back on what Jasper had told him that night. The words had been haunting him ever since the first frustrations towards Bella had made themselves known. He was reminded of a time when he and Dalia did everything together, when he'd been wishing to spend eternity with her. What if she was meant to be part of their lives after all? What if he'd been wrong about Bella?

Stepping out of the car, he knew what he had to do. He almost ran back into the house, frantically searching for his father. Finding that he wasn't in the living room, he rushed up to Carlisle's office, only to come out empty handed here as well. Returning to the living room, he turned to Alice. 'Where's Carlisle?'

She looked up from her magazine. 'He's not home. What do you need him for?'

'I've been an idiot. You were right,' he said, turning to Jasper. 'I can't believe I didn't realize it before now.'

'Realize what?' His pixy sister asked, her eyebrow cocked.

'That I love her. I love Dalia. And I want Carlisle to adopt her. I see it so clearly now: she was there for me all the time, she saved me. It's like you and Jasper; she saved me and I sa..-'

'You _condemned_ her.' He looked up, surprised to see Rosalie had stood from her place on the sofa, her arms crossed in front of her. 'Have you ever, for even a moment, stopped to think of _her_? Have you ever even thought of why she left Forks in the first place? Have you ever thought that the "things" she mentioned that caused her to think reality was better than her life in Forks might have been you? She loved you all along and you left her, forgot about her as soon as Bella came along.'

He stared at the blonde, speechless. Could this be true?

'I never cared for her and even I know that she deserves better than to be hauled back here and to become your second choice once again. That girl looked at you as if you put the sun in the sky, but she was invisible to you. And as wonderful as this revelation of your true feelings might be for you, why don't you stop and think of her for once. Of whether dragging her back here really is in her best interest or simply in yours.'

* * *

><p>As I stepped into the cab, I realized that this was it. My last act of freedom before I would be handed over to the orphanage. I pushed that thought away, determined to think more pleasant thoughts.<p>

I had received, as I had predicted, a lot more text messages by the time the plane landed in Los Angeles. Most of them were expressions of her feelings, telling me how much she missed me, some were just random reminiscences of our memories together, others were just.. strange. I mean, they were all kind of weird – it was Jeren who sent them, after all – but the last category were a degree worse. It was as if she had purposely tried to make them as vague and senseless as possible. I wouldn't put it past Jeren if this had actually been her goal.

I wondered what living in an orphanage would be like. I mean, I had only seen these kinds of things in movies and I didn't know if that was anything to go by. In any case, it would without a doubt be better than the other alternative: living with my mother's mother. Not that this really had been an option, of course, since she had naturally refused to take me in. Apparently, having a kid made her look old. But even if I'd been given a choice, between the two of them, I would choose the orphanage time and again.

Of course, the best alternative was having stayed in Washington, with the Millers or the Cullens. However, this had never been a real option. Life was a bitch like that.

'We're here, Miss.'

Looking up, I found that we had, indeed, arrived back at the treatment center. With the sun shining down on it, it looked a lot less depressing from the outside. It was getting dark, though, and soon the exterior would be as sad as the interior. Why that thought lifted my spirits, I do not know, but I guess it felt fairer to the patients inside.

After having paid, I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder, swinging my backpack over the other and made for the double doors.

'Miss River!'

Turning my head, I smiled as I saw the old man walking up to me. Dropping my bags next to the entrance, I went to give him a hand. 'It's good to see you again, Dr. Hurst.'

'It is, indeed. How did it go?'

'Very well, actually.' I didn't elaborate, knowing that if I even mentioned the Cullens, I would be put back into treatment before I could get another word in. 'Jeren is doing great as well. She will start at a new school in September.'

He gave me the interested doctor's nod, though it felt like he actually meant it. 'That's wonderful to hear.'

'When will the people from the orphanage come?'

'Actually,' he started, closely monitoring my reaction. 'There's been a slight change in what's going to happen.'

'A change?' I cocked an eyebrow. 'How so?'

'The orphanage called this morning, saying there were potential adoptive parents.'

'Oh. That's.. surprising.' I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. Although it would save me from a year of living with over a dozen of 'siblings', it would mean that I would be tied to another family. I didn't really like the idea of becoming attached to new people, especially if it was only for a year. 'So what will happen, then?'

'They'll come here to talk with you, get to know you a little. If it clicks, they can adopt you and you'll go home with them. If not, then you are free to go to the orphanage.'

I nodded, glad that I at least had some say in the matter. 'When will they be here?'

'In fifteen minutes. I have to do a short round, but I will be back for the meeting.'

Watching him leave, I sat myself down in one of the chairs in the lobby. I was relieved to have some alone time before the meeting. It was a lot to take in, after all, and I wanted to be on my best behavior. Nothing discourages people from adopting you more than acting like you're crazy.

In my ponderings, I couldn't help but wonder about my potential adoptive parents. Although I was determined not to view them as my parents, I could not ward off the curiosity that I felt towards them. What kind of people would they be? Would they be nice? And out of all kids, what could have possessed them to be interested in me?

The sound of the automatic doors opening dragged me out of my thoughts, making me turn my head in the direction of the sound. There, I was met with a sight that both surprised and confused me. 'Dr. Cullen? Mrs. Cullen?' I blinked, thinking perhaps they were figments of my imagination.

They smiled at me, all friendly – as always, and walked up to me. 'Good evening, Dalia.'

Glancing outside, I noticed that, indeed, night had fallen. They probably had it all figured out beforehand. 'I don't.. why are you here?' Turning red, I bit my lip. 'I mean, I don't wish to be rude, but if I forgot something at your house, you could have just sent it per post.'

It was at this moment that Dr. Hurst made his reentrance, smiling friendly at the vampire couple. 'Good evening. I see you are already getting acquainted. I suppose I don't have to give an introductory anymore, then. I have reserved a meeting room for us, so we can talk a bit more privately.'

The Cullens nodded, ready to follow my ex care-giver out.

'Dalia?' He looked at me expectantly, his eyes betraying that he was afraid of my mental state. What he didn't realize, of course, was that it had nothing to do with the adoption and everything with the couple that was waiting patiently for me to follow. I could only imagine his reaction if he knew that these people were the stars of my psychoses.

'Yes, of course.' Standing, I made a point of not looking up to meet anyone's eyes. Frankly, I was too confused with the entire situation to meet any social expectations.

After a short introduction about who we were, Carlisle politely asked Dr. Hurst for some privacy, so "we could get to know each other a bit better". I didn't know what game he was playing, but I wasn't catching up. This is exactly what I told him.

Mrs. Cullen smiled understandingly. 'We are here to adopt you.'

I choked on whatever it was that I was about to say. Although it had been the most logical explanation for the situation, it was at the same time the most illogical. I mean, they were the Cullens for goodness' sake. If they had wanted to adopt me, why now? Why not when I was at their house. 'What?'

'We've come to adopt you.. If that's what you want, of course.'

Shaking my head, I tried to wade through the chaos in my mind. 'I don't understand. I mean, why?'

'We wanted to propose adopting you when you were in Forks, but we needed the family's approval before asking you anything.' Carlisle explained, his hands folded on the table.

'And they gave it? I mean, I know not everyone likes me as much..'

'We voted on it.'

Crossing my arms in front of me, I tried to keep my head in the conversation. It was too easy to lose myself to emotions and irrational wants and wishes, but I had to think of their interests, too. 'I can't allow you to take me in out of pity, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. As much as I appreciate the offer, I wouldn't want to be a burden to you or your lifestyle.'

'And we are certain you won't be, dear.'

'If you don't want to then you are by all means free to say no. But we would gladly have you as a part of our family.'


	36. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! This chapter is going to be a bit of a ehm.. rollercoaster. Don't hate me, haha! Also, I realize I'm a bit late. Normally I write my chapters for Friday the day before, but yesterday I was really busy so I only had time to work on it today. Big thanks to _MACMONKEY, Moonlight Starlove, Chloe, Maiannaise _and _silentmayhem_ for reviewing.**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 35<p>

'Pardon me for asking, but how was the distribution of the votes?' We were seated at one of the small cafés on the airport, me sipping from a hot chocolate milk and the Cullens stirring idly in their coffees. The plane that would take us back to Seattle would depart in half an hour and that fact made me both happy as nervous.

Carlisle smiled at me, his eyes twinkling, as if he had already expected that question. 'Five in favor of, one against.'

I was about to nod when suddenly my brain functions kicked in. Six votes. That meant one was missing. 'And the seventh voter?'

Esme shook her head. 'There was no seventh voter. Edward didn't vote.'

'But why no..-'

Suddenly, the sound of a phone ringing broke up our conversation and I watched as Carlisle got out his cell phone, looked apologetically, and answered. 'Edward?'

My stomach twisted at the mention of his name alone and my breath hitched. That boy truly would be the death of me some day.. I watched as Carlisle's face grew pensive, then serious and, at last, worried throughout the conversation. I couldn't make out what it was about, though – since Carlisle would only hum and say 'yes yes' or 'I see' thoughtfully once in a while – but I knew something was wrong. _Terribly_ wrong. I could only hope it had nothing to do with me.

After a couple of minutes, Carlisle told Edward that we'd be back in Forks in 5 hours, but that "he would have to wait until the morning to speak with her". Whatever that meant.

By the time he started to speak again, Carlisle had resumed his normal, calm and collected expression and he smiled at me. 'I'm afraid there are some complications.'  
>I frowned, that didn't sound good. 'Complications?'<p>

'The vampire that I contacted about your gift,' He sighed softly. 'He wishes to meet you. He's at our house.'

'Should I? I mean, what if..'

'He promised he came with no bad intentions, he simply wants to meet you because of your gift. As far as he could see, Edward didn't believe he was lying, either.'

I nodded, taking it in. This would be the first vampire I'd meet outside of the Cullen clan – at least knowingly – and I didn't know what to expect. Could this man be trusted on his word? And why was he so intent on meeting me? Did I have any choice in the matter, anyway? 'Very well.'

* * *

><p>I breathed in deeply, trying to calm myself as best as was possible in a situation like this.<p>

We'd arrived late the night before and, after a quick dinner, I had retired to my room. I had not been in any mood to face people. Edward had accompanied me to the guest room and had held me throughout the night. But despite that, I had not found rest. Something about what the morning would bring, coupled with the bad feeling in my gut, kept sleep at bay. When at last I had fallen into a slumber, a strange voice had been haunting my dreams. Edward hadn't spoken a word about any of it, but had simply hugged me close to him, softly stroking my hair and reminiscing on old memories. That were the relatively good parts of the night, though.

_'Why didn't you put your vote in?'_

_'I was at Bella's house when they voted. I didn't..-'_

_Holding up my hand, I shushed him. 'It's okay. You don't have to explain.' I pushed away that treacherous feeling. Jealousy. I knew how he felt for me, it shouldn't surprise me that he'd rather be with his girlfriend. And yet, I couldn't keep myself from wondering.._

_'I would have voted against adopting you. Rosalie is right; taking you in was a foolish and most of all selfish thing to do.'_

I had not asked more, simply because I had been too hurt by his words. Instead, I had diverted his attention to more pleasant subjects, trying to distract myself not just from tomorrow but from the pain inside as well.

But now it was time to face the music. And I would have to face it alone. For the Cullens were right: we did not know how powerful his gift was and it was better not to test it. Not while we didn't need to.

Stepping into the forest, I felt the atmosphere change instantly. While I'd always thought the constant cover of clouds hanging over Forks to be smothering, there was something about the air between the trees that felt pregnant, almost electric.

'What an honor to meet you. At last.' He was before me in a second, but I tried not to show my surprise – or my fear. He was a tall man, his skin a fair brown and his features, though unique, appealing. There was something about his eyes, a strange greenish blue that drew me in.

He smiled at me, baring his white, straight teeth. 'I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me. My name is Antoine. And you.. you must be Dalia. You're different, just like me.' He ticked his finger against his temple. 'I can tell just by looking at you.'

'What do you want?' I blurted out, unable to hold in the only question that was still on my mind. There was something about him that made me feel hazy and almost made me forget the danger that was in front of me. Almost.

'You've already seen what I can do. I can be wherever I want. Whoever I want.' Antoine tilted my chin up and I found myself looking at the face of Edward. Antoine laughed, a deep, rich sound. 'I want to know you. To see what you can do.' He caressed my cheek and I suppressed a shiver.

I had been wrong: I knew exactly how dangerous he was. I just found myself not caring anymore. Unconsciously, I took a step forward.

'But this just won't do,' He purred, shaking his head. 'Carlisle told me you don't have conscious control over your gift. But as a vampire... you would be capable of so much more.'

I found myself content to listen, willing to please the man that was making my head spin and my mind grow hazy.

'Together, we would be strong enough to overthrow even an elite as strong as the Volturi.. If you would but join me.'

Suddenly, the implications behind his words hit me and I shook my head, trying to get out of the trance he'd put me in. 'Stop it.' I bit my lip, forcing myself to look away from his hypnotizing eyes. 'I don't want to throw over the world. I don't want to hurt people. And especially not with you.'

Antoine drew closer, a predatory smirk now in the place of the once friendly smile. 'He doesn't love you.' He circled me, drawing ever nearer and nearer. 'He will never love you the way you love him.'

'You don't frighten me,' I said, clenching my teeth together. In reality, I was scared out of my wits. This vampire could kill me with just the twist of his little finger. 'I know what you're trying to do, but it's not working. I won't join you. Not now, not ever. So if that's what you came here for..'

His eyes flashed a bright shade of purple and I suddenly realized that they had been changing all throughout the conversation. Antoine took another step forward, nearly touching me. 'I came to see what you could do. But so far, I'm left a little disappointed.'

The words I was about to say got stuck in my throat when I was suddenly thrown again a tree violently.

'Let's speed things up a little.' He smirked, standing beside me in an instant. And before I even had time to register my current pain, I was flying again.

I regretted taking my medications that morning, if only because I knew he would not stop before he'd seen something. If only he could understand it wasn't that easy. 'Stop.' I managed to choke out, before he hoisted me up by my hair again. 'Please. I can't.. the medication, they keep the psychoses away.'

He studied my face, probably calculating the probability of me telling the truth. Then, at last, he lowered me back to the forest floor. 'Tell your friends to return to the house, or I'll snap your pretty little neck.'

Nodding my painful head, I told Edward mentally to go away. As much as I wanted to be saved, as much as I didn't trust Antoine, I knew I had no choice. 'It's done.'

He smiled again, his eyes back to the greenish blue hue they'd taken on before and I found I was more scared than I had been before. 'Since you can't give me a small show, I will just have to take your word for it.'

I didn't have time to register his words, for then an excruciating pain erupted in my neck. His teeth sunk through the skin as if it was paper and I knew this was it. This was what dying was like. With the last bit of strength I could muster, I trashed against his iron grip, trying in vain to pull away from his mouth. But with the blood, it felt like my energy left me as well and slowly, the world faded in and out of view around me. The last thing I remembered were voices calling for me, then everything went black.


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! Hope you all had a nice start of the week. Firstly I want to say that I changed this story to an Edward C. OC (though no pairing) and excluded Bella Swan from the characters. I was a bit reluctant to do this, because in the largest part of the story, Edward _is_ together with Bella. But on some reviewers' requests, I took her name out. Furthermore, I am proud to present another chapter. For those who still don't understand Antoine's gifts completely, there will be a short explanation at the bottom of the chapter. Big thanks to _Maiannaise, lundyred, MACMONKEY, WickedlyMinx, silentmayhem (You are completely right!), Fakin'it _and _Moonlight Starlove. _Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 36<p>

Rushing to her side, Edward refused to believe it. He couldn't. The others hunted after the vampire, but he wouldn't leave her. Not again. They had failed her. _He_ had failed her.

Gathering her lifeless body up in his arms, he brushed some of the hairs out of her face. For a moment, he expected her to jump up and call out a smug "Got you!", but her struggling heartbeat betrayed the truth. She was dying. Dalia was dying and he could do nothing to prevent it. He had saved Bella and now had to pay for it with the life of the one he needed most.

Edward carried her to the house, the last courtesy he could give her. He wished that he could have talked to her one last time, could have let her die at least knowing that she was loved. 'I am sorry, he confessed to her as he climbed the stairs, her body still limp in his arms. 'I did a lot of things wrong in my life. But I regret telling you how much I love you the most.'

She didn't answer – of course she didn't – and he realized that he'd been hoping that by some miracle, she would wake up after his confession.

'It's stupid, isn't it? How some things are just doomed from the start? How despite how much you want things to work out, they just don't? And the most ironic thing is that I had you from the start.' Edward pushed open the door to the guest room – _her_ room – and laid her down on the bed softly. He didn't care about the blood that was tainting the bed sheets, for it would be the last remainder he'd have of her.

Sitting down on the bed beside her, he brushed his fingers over her wrist. Her heartbeat was slowing down, once in a while skipping a couple of beats before continuing its losing race. She had lost too much blood to save her soul and even too much to save whatever part of her would live on as a vampire. She would simply die. 'I guess it's true that you never fully realize what you've got until it's gone.'

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I found myself on the floor of a dirty alley. As my last memories rushed back to me, I couldn't help but wonder if this was Hell. Heaven it surely wasn't. Looking around me, I was reminded of the day that I lost my family. Would I be forced to relive that day over and over in purgatory?<p>

I sat up, deciding that whatever was going to happen was better faced upright. Dusting myself off, I was surprised by how much clarity I possessed for someone who had… well, just died really. Perhaps the shock of it all just hadn't registered yet.

Two people entered the alley at that moment and I was about to commit myself to my purgatory theory when I noticed they were a male and a female. Unconsciously, I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. As I scrambled to my feet, I tried to come up with a believable reason for why I was sitting in the middle of a dirty alley. Come to think of it, I myself needed a believable reason for why I was sitting in the middle of a dirty alley.

When they drew nearer, I noticed that they didn't seem all that interested in me, though. In fact, they didn't even look at me when I was but two feet away. Then, without any warning, they passed through me. Now, when I say through, I literally mean_ through_. This, in contrary to the whole I-just-died thing, _did_ freak me out.

Backing out of the alley, I made my way into a busy street. Yellow cabs were honking loudly and the chatter of dozens of people mixed into a loud cacophony that made me go mad. I ran over the packed sidewalk, trying to maneuver my way through the many people. As much as I tried to not go about bumping people too much, I couldn't ignore the fact that I once again just seemed to walk through people. Somehow as if my body wasn't solid anymore.

Finally, I jumped into a smaller, less crowded street off the main road and found myself finally breathing again. Here I sat down, watching as the sun went down behind the blocks of houses, trying to make sense of everything. What did I know?

One, I had or had not died. Alright, so perhaps that wasn't something I knew. However, I did know that I had been close to death. Flashes of that moment passed through my mind and I shuddered at the memory. I hoped the Cullens had at least managed to tear him to pieces.

Second, I was not in Forks anymore. Wherever I really was, though, was as much a mystery to me as how I got here. I was in a big city, that much was certain. The how, where and why still eluded me for the moment.

Lastly, I seemed to be invisible and ghostlike to the people here. This, of all of my facts, somehow seemed to freak me out the most. Dead or not, I really didn't like the idea of being a spirit entity that was doomed to roam the earth in solitude forever.

I stared up at the sky, noticing the moon had made its long journey up and I realized I must have pondered longer than I'd thought. Further down the street, I noticed neon letters and a growing line in front of a building. Must be a club or something. From the sign above it, I gathered that I was in Chicago. Now I at least had an answer to the "where"..

I was contemplating going inside – simply because I really didn't have anything better to do – when a couple standing a few feet away from me caught my attention. She was a tall blonde, her slim body clad in a short black skirt and a pink tank top. She laughed attractively at something and her wavy hair moved with it. The other, a man, was dressed in an nice fitting jean and a black blouse. His dark hair was slid back and his aristocratic features made him look handsome and appealing. There was something about him that made me want to keep looking and a strange feeling of Deja-vu came over me.

Studying his features in closer detail, I knew with certainty that I had never seen this man before. His nose, lips and facial features, though all very attractive, formed an unfamiliar sight to me. But there was something about his eyes, which made me look again. They were a strange grey, with specks of blue swirling around in their depths, making them almost hypnotizing to look at. As realization hit me, my eyebrows shot into my hair line and I bolted upright. I was about to flee the site when a wave of dizziness hit me and I stumbled, falling back against the wall. Then, darkness overtook me completely and I was out before my body hit the floor.

* * *

><p>'You can't do anything for her anymore, Edward.'<p>

He was still seated at her side, her hand still tightly clutched in his. Her heart had given up hours ago, her breathing had stopped, but he still held on to the hope that she would wake up. Dalia, he couldn't believe she was really gone. 'I know.'

'We will wait another day, then we'll bury her.'

Edward nodded, not wanting to face his father. The hand on his shoulder told him enough, as did the compassionate thoughts of the others. They had returned soon after the ordeal, having not been able to track down the gifted vampire. He had tricked them with fake copies of himself and had probably changed his disguise soon after. It didn't really matter, though. Even if they had been able to kill him, the damage he caused was irreparable.

Another figure entered the room, but lingered in the doorway. Jasper. He didn't say anything, didn't offer any words of comfort or sympathy. Instead, he found his brother thinking something that Edward wasn't yet ready to hear. _You let her go a third time_.

'Don't say it out loud.'

Turning back to the figure lying motionlessly beside him, he pushed another lock of hair out of her face. When touching her skin, he tried not to think of how cold she felt. How dead.

_What the Hell.._

He looked up, certain he'd heard the voice that he was so desperate to hear. A short surge of hope coursed through him, but it was crushed shortly when he looked at her lifeless body.

A small movement of her eyeballs.

'Dalia?'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So I promised an explanation for Antoine's gift (which is quite similar to Dalia's in a way). He is able to project himself into the world, which means that he can also change the way he is seen. So he does not actually change how he looks, but he is able to change how others see him. So underneath the gift he uses, there's always the same looking man, he can just cover it up.<strong>

**Dalia did a similar thing when she found her way into Chicago. She projected herself, but she projected only her mind. As she is more powerful than Antoine, she is capable of more advanced projections and also of projecting other things than herself (like when she projected her parents and her sister in Forks).**

**Hope this clears things up a bit.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I want to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter, particularly because of the first part because we see some development. Although it pained me to write it, it also felt good. Not making sense - I know, especially for you guys who haven't read the story yet - so I will just stop now. Enjoy the chapter guys! Big thanks to _sanna11_, _MACMONKEY, Guest2 _and _Guest!_**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 37<p>

'Dalia?'

I gasped for air, feeling as if I'd been under water for too long. My body ached, my throat burned, but somehow, it all didn't seem so bad. I was alive. Or was I? Panic flooded through me as I realized that I shouldn't be. I must have been under for quite some time and judging from the sudden heightening of my senses, something had definitely changed. I gasped again, the realization that I didn't need oxygen only ironically adding to the feeling of constriction of my airways.

Sitting upright, I took in my surroundings with new eyes. I was assaulted with the sounds of soft feet moving across the forest floor hundreds of feet away, the feel of the separate feathers in the pillow I had been lying on. The smell of the animals in the forest.

'Breathe.'

I was about to yell at him, telling him that the last thing I wanted to do was take even more of the appealing smell in than was necessary. Instead, I managed to keep my temper. 'What happened?'

'After attacking you, I brought you up here. You had lost a lot of blood; too much to suck the venom out. As it was, we thought you were even too weak to survive the transformation. You didn't show any signs of the excruciating pain of transforming.. we thought you were gone.' Edward paused, as if not sure whether or not he should continue. 'The others chased after Antoine, but he used his gift and they lost track of him.'

'I know. He's in Chicago.'

He seemed surprised at this piece of information, but then he frowned. 'Don't go looking for him. Jasper and Emmett will deal with it.'

I gritted my teeth, once again overcome with strong emotions. Antoine had killed me. Though I couldn't take back what he'd taken from me, I deserved at least to take the same from him.

'Don't lose yourself to the monster. You're more than that.'

'I suggest you stay out of _my_ mind and _my_ business, Edward Cullen.' I stood from the bed. 'After all, you let him kill me even when you could read in my mind that something was wrong.'

'So you want me stay out of your mind, but at the time you want me to respond to your every thought. Is that it?'

'Don't make it sound as if I am the issue here.'

He looked as if he was about to say something, but then he shook his head. 'Being a vampire heightens your feelings, this is not you talking.'

'This is a vampire thing? Sneaking up on people is a "vamp thing", scaring them because you forgot to make sound is a "vamp thing". Even ripping their throats out is a "vamp thing". _This_ is all me, Edward. This is me being sick of never being treated as your equal. This is me being sick of only existing when you need me.'

'I love you,' he said, his velvet voice barely more than a whisper.

The string of curses that I was about to utter died on my lips. Instead, I found myself frozen in surprise. Shock. A part of me – the naïve part – wanted to give in to those three words, wanted to believe them to be true no matter how much my head told me to be careful. The old me wanted to. The anger that had been until that moment been coursing through my veins disappeared, making room for a cold, quiet realization. 'It's not enough.'

* * *

><p>I remembered a time when we'd had a similar argument. But things were different now. <em>I <em>was different now. This time around things couldn't be fixed with a simple apology, or even a confession of one's feelings – true or not. I guess this was one of those moments in life that you come back to a place, to realize that nothing changed, except you. One of those moments that all the pieces of the puzzle are finally falling together, but that you realize that you don't fit into that puzzle anymore.

I had changed, I realized. Not by turning into one of the undead, as Edward seemed to think was the reason behind my emotional outburst. No, I had changed because I'd finally come to realize that I deserved more than this. I deserved more than being second best. More than having to spend my whole life, waiting for a guy to finally notice me.

Changing after the end of our argument – since there was blood all over my clothes – I left shortly after. Both Emmett and Jasper had offered to accompany me, but I had declined them. I needed to do this by myself. Knowing that they would not be able to stop me and knowing that I had to do this, they had resigned to only telling me to be careful and to keep away from humans as far as that was possible.

Reminiscing on my little "road trip" so far, I couldn't shake the mixed feelings I had about a particular memory. Having nothing better to do anyway, I played it in my mind again, subjecting it to another round of pondering.

_As I crossed the borders of Washington, I decided it had become too much. The pain in my throat, at first only like a mild cold, had now grown out to an outright burning sensation that took up all my thoughts. Although I was still new to the whole vampire thing, I was quite sure what this meant. Feeding. The idea of having to suck some innocent squirrel dry wasn't very appealing, but I guessed I didn't really wanted to jump on the first human I'd meet either. And so, there really was no choice._

_I'd stayed in the safe cover of the woods for most of the time and so I wouldn't have to worry about any nearby humans. No one would be stupid enough to hike here. Or so I hoped._

_Somewhat awkwardly, I took in a deep breathe, hyperaware of all the wildlife around me. Deciding on a particularly delicious smell – I still felt odd referring to an animal's blood as delicious – I gave into my hunter's nature. Soon, I had tracked down the poor creature that was to become my first meal: a gray wolf. At least I wouldn't kill something without it putting up a fight.._

_When it sensed my presence, it started growling and I surprised myself when a low growl escaped from my own lips in response. Almost instinctively, I readied myself for battle. He stood still for a long time, still snarling and looking at me. Then suddenly, without a warning, it charged at me. Once again, a death instinct I didn't know I possessed took over and I threw it off. Scrambling back to its feet, it started another attack, but this time I met him halfway, jumping on top of him and throwing us both against a tree – hearing it crack at the impact._

_The smell reached me before I saw the gash in his mane. Any reason that I'd still possessed escaped me and in a last act of humanity, I snapped its neck. Then, with a feral hunger, I sunk my teeth deep into its flesh._

Just thinking back on that moment, shivers still ran down my spine. It had felt so wrong to kill it, to engage it in battle even when he had no chance of winning. The guilt was unbearable and on top of that, there was the shame. I could not belief the ease with which I had thrown my humanity out of the window, with which I had lost myself.

Then, as if things weren't confusing enough, there was a part – a terribly small, but yet very present part – that had found pleasure in the hunt. I didn't want to dwell on that feeling, though, if only because it made me question myself. And if I even really still was myself. Maybe Edward was right after all; I _had_ become a monster.

I had not stopped for feeding ever since, wanting to postpone the next killing for as long as possible. The only victim that I really looked forward to see suffering was waiting for me in Chicago and I would not even have the after-kill pleasure of drinking his blood. No, his death would bring me enough satisfaction by itself.

Once again I found myself surprised by how easily I was thinking about committing a murder. A year ago – hell, even two days ago – that thought would have been unthinkable. I guess things change. _People_ change. Dying does that to you.

* * *

><p>'It was her choice,' Carlisle reminded him, sitting down next to his son on the porch.<p>

'She's not herself anymore,' Edward said, sadly. 'It's exactly what I was afraid of with Bella. Why I didn't want to turn her. Out of fear she'd lose her soul.'

'Dalia is a smart young woman. She will find herself before everything is over.'

Edward could only hope that his father was right. In the meanwhile, he knew that there was still something else waiting to be done. He just wished with all his might that he wouldn't have.

'Alice told me Bella has been calling.' Carlisle spoke, guessing his thoughts.

He nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Everything has been so strange lately, I don't know what to say to her.'

'The truth. She will understand.'

'I don't know how. I ruined her life, Carlisle. She got hurt so many times, she almost died and now a vengeful vampire might be after her. It's all my fault.' He frowned. 'I should have never told her about us.'

'What's done is done, Edward, none of us can change the past. But Bella deserves the truth. We will still protect her if that vampire comes back and be her friends if she wants us to be. But you cannot keep her in the dark any longer. If she truly loves you, she will understand.'

Edward nodded, knowing his father was right. He only wished that didn't imply that he'd have to break the heart of a girl he cared about. Already having had his true love run from him that day, he sighed. 'I will go to her tonight.'


	39. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter everyone! I hope you all have had/are having a good start of the week. This will be the second last chapter of the story (there will also be a epilogue at the end) so I am warning you that our time together is drawing to an end. No need to be alarmed, though, I will continue writing. I'm planning on writting an Harry Potter Fandom story next, so please let me know if you're interested. Big thanks to _Guest2 _and _Amy_. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 38<p>

I waited until nightfall before I entered the big city. Having spent most of the journey hidden under clouds and trees, I hadn't really thought of the whole sparkling issue until that morning. Then, when I'd gone on a much needed hunting trip, I had finally understood what Edward had meant with 'sparkling'. Truthfully, it didn't do much for my whole new badass vampire ego, but then again I guess I was also glad that I wouldn't just combust at the first rays of sunlight. However, even if I wouldn't burst into flames spontaneously – or something else equally horrible – I was still forced to wait until darkness fell. I figured humans wouldn't react well to a sparkling person.

If my estimations were correct, it was a Saturday, meaning that I had spent four and a half day on crossing the US landscape. The journey had been rather therapeutic, giving me enough time to get used to my undead state of living and my recent break with Edward. About the latter issue, though, I still had not made up my mind. A part of me regretted my actions, physically hurting just to be apart from him. Then, there was the other, more rational, stronger part that knew that I'd done the right thing. I had wasted too much time over that boy.

During my trip, my phone had been in an almost constant state of buzzing. I had expected it to be Edward – probably with well-meant advices and other intrusions on my life – but to my surprise, he hadn't tried to contact me once. Instead, it was Jeren who was spamming my phone with messages. I wouldn't even start about the amount of missed calls. At first, she'd asked me how orphanage life was while adding a lot of Annie references. The next ten or so messages were worried messages about my health and even if I was still alive. The last twenty messages described her escalation from worry into a state of alarm. Not wanting my friend to worry about me, I quickly replied. _I will explain later_.

'Are you okay?'

Looking up bewilderedly, I noticed a boy standing beside me. His sandy blonde hair fell into his blue eyes and a cute smile played at his lips. 'Yes, I am. I am just lost, I guess..' It was the truth. As soon as I'd made it into the city center, I had been forced to stop. After all, I didn't know where Antoine would be. The only real point of reference I had was the club I'd seen in my out-of-body experience and even with that, I wouldn't know how to find it. Suddenly, an idea sparked and I forced myself to smile at the boy. 'I am sorry, but do you know where I can find 'Late Night Chicago'? It's a nightclub..'

He chuckled. 'I know that it's a nightclub, silly. I am surprised you know it, though. Aren't you a bit young to go out?'

I turned my head to the ground, not wanting him to see the reddening of my cheeks. As I waited for the familiar sensation, though, I came to the conclusion that it wouldn't come. I was dead, after all. Instead of making up an excuse – knowing that my lying skills would not have improved – I opted for a semi-true answer. 'I have to wait for someone.'

'I'm heading that way, myself, actually. So I can walk you, if you like?'

'Thank you.'

We walked in relative silence. I had nothing to say to the friendly, helpful stranger, since despite his eagerness to help me out, he was still that – a stranger. Besides, he didn't seem to mind my silence, which I was glad for. I was too busy focusing on anything but his appealing blood to strike up meaningful conversation anyway.

After almost three blocks with nothing but comments on the club and the city from his side, he smiled suddenly. 'Is that someone a guy?'

I frowned. 'What?'

'You said you'll have to wait for someone. Is he a guy?'

I chuckled, suddenly realizing what he was insinuating. 'He is, but I can assure you that we're not involved. In _any_ way.' I could hardly tell this friendly stranger that I was waiting for a guy to murder him, could I? 'We've got some things to sort out.'

'You make that sound pretty scary… Ex-boyfriend?'

'Something like that. He pretty much ruined my life.'

'Join the club. I know all about that,' he said jokingly. 'I'm Jeremy by the way.'

'I'm.. Bella.' I could slap myself. Not giving my own name to a random stranger, good idea. Choosing the name of the girl I despised most on this planet, not so much. Nevertheless, I forced a smile on my lips. 'It's nice to meet you.'

'Likewise.' His gaze lingered, rapidly growing to length of uncomfortable. 'I hope I'm not crossing any boundaries here, but you're really beautiful. Perhaps when you're done dealing with that guy, I could take you inside. I know the bouncer, so your age wouldn't be a problem at all.'

I tried to look friendly – and not at all alarmed – at this new twist of our short acquaintance. Edward had told me becoming a vampire came with some physical changes as well. Then again, this boy could also just be very desperate for a date. 'You're really nice and I'm sure it would be great. But, I can't.. I am sorry.'

Jeremy shook his head, that smile still on his lips. 'You don't have to apologize, Bella. I should have known. A girl like you.'

I was about to respond when I noticed we'd entered a smaller street and a big, neon sign caught my attention: 'Late Night Chicago'. 'Well, this is my stop. Thank you so much for walking me. I hope you'll still have a nice evening.'

'You too. Kick that guy's ass for hurting you.'

'Oh, I will.'

* * *

><p>He had waited for her in her bedroom until she finished having dinner with Charlie. He listened to the chief's thoughts about dinner and the match that would soon come on as Edward inspected the familiar bedroom. He'd spent countless of nights here, looking in wonder at the girl he loved most. There had always been that nagging feeling of emptiness, of something not being quite right, but he had pushed it of as guilt for taking Bella's life away. Part of it had been guilt, he now realized, but a big part was also his mind telling him that he was in the wrong house, holding the wrong girl.<p>

The sound of plates clattering and a tap being opened reached his ears and he knew it was almost time. Soon, Bella would come up and he would have to face the unavoidable. She would protest without a doubt, but he hoped that she would understand.

All too soon, she said goodbye to Charlie and trudged up the stairs, ignorant of what awaited her in her room. Edward sat upright in her chair, promising himself to make it as painless and clean as he could. She deserved that much.

'Edward,' she looked at him in surprise, her mind like always a mystery. 'I didn't know you would come over..' She knew something was wrong. It was clear in the tone of her voice, the calculating look on her face. Edward had always valued her rationality and hoped that in this matter it, too, would define her response.

'A lot happened in the last few days,' he gave as explanation, then continued in a softer voice. 'And they made me realize that we are not meant for each other.'

'What do you mean?'

Edward sighed, latching his fingers. 'We can't be together anymore, Bella.'

She still stood in the middle of the room, her brows knitted together in confusion, her expression empty. It was one of those moments that he wished he could read her mind, if only to know how to continue. She herself gave nothing away.

'I don't love you as much as I thought I did.'

'We can work on this.'

He shook his head, sadly. 'I can't keep pretending to feel something that isn't there, Bella. I've tried it for far too long.'

'You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay.' She was close to tears and he felt his heart clench for her. He wanted to comfort her, but knew that it would only give her hope. And so he stayed where he was.

'I am sorry.'

The first tears made their way down her cheeks and she shook her head. 'You can't leave me.' Slowly, she made her way to him, but he stood before she reached the desk, remembering what Carlisle had said.

'We will still be your friends, but for now it's best that I leave.' Opening the window, he was about to disappear when her wavering but calm voice called him back.  
>'It's her isn't it?'<p>

* * *

><p>Seated against the same wall as in my out-of-body experience, I stared at the passersby. So far, two hours had passed and I was yet to find a sign of Antoine. Naturally, I felt stupid beyond measure. Hoping to find him based on only the name of a club he'd once been to was idiotic.<p>

It was then, when I was just contemplating going back to Forks, that I saw them. The man wasn't really all that special, with his mat brown hair and a face that was neither beautiful nor special. It was the woman, though, who caught my attention. With her tall height, freckled skin and fiery hair, I couldn't help but have a strange feeling in my gut. It was only when she stood on the tips of her toes and her head came into view, that I realized who she was. The features of her face were unrecognizable, just like last time. It were her eyes, which were an icy blue, which gave his true identity away.

I wanted to march up to him, but at that moment her – _his_ – eyes got sight of me. A creepy smile made its way on the lips and, after another whisper, she made her way to me.

Standing from my spot, I did my best to keep myself from growling at the vampire.

'Well hello, Dalia,' she smiled. 'I wish I could say I was surprised to see you here, but I am afraid I'm not.'

'I haven't come to join you. I'm here to kill you.'

Suddenly, a hand clamped my shoulder and a body fell against mine. 'Hi again,' he slurred and smiled a drunken smile. Jeremy.

'You have to go back inside,' I told him urgently. God knew that Antoine would do to the innocent boy.

Pulling up an eyebrow, he now turned to the other girl. 'Is this who you were going to meet?' He stared the girl up and down. 'You're gay?'

Antoine took a step forward flirtingly, batting his eyelashes at the human. Then, without a warning, he knocked him out. Turning to me, he smiled. 'I suggest you come with me, before I suck this poor guy dry.'

I clenched my teeth, realizing Jeremy had just turned the tables. Antoine was in charge now. Following him, I tried to remember as much of the route as possible.

'As a newborn vampire, you'd win a fair fight over me any time. With your gift, you'd beat me even with foul play. But as long as you don't have conscious control over it, it won't do you any good.'

'What do you want?' I asked him, not trusting him for a bit. Why was he telling me these things?

'Have you learned nothing of our previous encounter? I killed you because you didn't use your gift and I escaped because I did use mine. Now, you've come here to kill me with the same chances as you had last time.'

In a moment of anger, I pinned him to the wall, staring him down. 'I don't care for your opinion about how I live my life. In case you forgot; I came here to kill you.'

Tightening my hold on his neck, I enjoyed the sound of his bones softly cracking.

'Imagine how disappointed he will be in you.' Suddenly, I found myself strangling a sad looking Edward and his words resonated in my mind. _Don't lose yourself to the monster._ I shook my head, trying to push it away. _You're more than that._

'You're not Edward,' I yelled at him and threw him away.

Scrambling back to his legs, he changed into my mother who was silently weeping. Then my father. 'It hurts doesn't it?'

I pushed him against the ground, refusing to feel the pain he made me feel. Refusing to give into the guilt and the shame. I did not want it, any of it. 'Show me who you really are.'

Despite the force that I was exercising on his limbs, he stared up at me in defiance. A moment passed and I was about to give up when his icy blue eyes twisted and turned. The rest of his face followed suit and soon I found myself staring up into the face of a young boy with acne skin, one of his eyes brown, the other green. He flashed a sad smile at me, baring uneven teeth. In that moment, my heart went out to him, because I understood. I understood what it felt like to not be good enough to just be who you are. 'It hurts because you care. That's your humanity, don't lose it.'


	40. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I'm really pleased that I managed to get this chapter up today, since our internet was gone this entire week. Since we didn't have television and couldn't be reached by phone either, it was like going back to the Stone Age. Anyway, hope you will all enjoy this last real chapter of _Invisible_. It isn't long, I know, but I hope it will be okay anyway. Big thank you to _Guest2, Maiannaise (sorry for giving you contradictory views of him (;), teambellaedward _and _Amy (I was going to wait until I finished this one!)_ for reviewing! I love you guys. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>~ Chapter 39<p>

I don't know for how long I'd sat there. When I started to move, however, the sky was already becoming brighter in the East, reminding me that I needed to get going. Reluctantly, I'd scrambled to my feet, dusting off my jeans. Instead of making things easier, my visit to Chicago had only managed to complicate matters further.

To my own surprise, I had _not_ killed Antoine. Not because I didn't have the chance – or even the abilities – to, but because I had consciously decided not to. This act had unknowingly set my thoughts in motion and had forced me to rethink some of my views.

Firstly, I had to give up the idea that everyone is either inherently good or evil. It was an easy way to think – black-or-white – but I now was forced to abandon that viewpoint. As much as I still hated him for killing me, I could not deny that Antoine was not the pure evil, characteristic movie villain that I had wanted him to be. He had his own reasons for being the way he was and though they might not excuse his behaviour, they did make me understand.

A second implication of this view was that I myself didn't have to be either black or white. I could stand up to Edward, be my own person and still not go around killing people. I could be a vampire, suck animals dry and still care about the wellbeing of a boy I had met only moments ago. As logical as this might all seem in hindsight, it was as if a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders as soon as I realized this.

Another painful, but necessary thing I was forced to acknowledge was that, perhaps, Edward didn't have to be either. He could not treat me as his equal and still care about me. He wasn't the angel I had once believed him to be, but he wasn't the monster I'd painted him off as lately either and I knew I would have to apologize to him sooner or later.

Unlike the journey _to_ Chicago, the journey back was.. almost peaceful. I wasn't consumed with hatred – for Antoine, for Edward, for myself and what I'd become – anymore and I found myself enjoying my new life for the first time. I took in the world with new eyes, figuratively and literally, and found that being an immortal wasn't all that bad. I got to sense things that I would have never sensed as a human, got to experience things that I had never even dreamed off. And again unlike the journey _to_ Chicago, I was back in Forks before I knew it.

Despite having had my eyes opened, I was still anxious to return to the Cullens. With the way I had left, I could already imagine how they would respond to the news that I had, in fact, not killed Antoine. Then there was also that small thing about having to face Edward. Needless to say, I was almost shitting myself..

The door opened before I even had a chance to ring, a tiny body flinging itself around my neck. 'You're back!'

I waited until she untangled herself, then followed her inside. I was surprised to find all of the Cullens in the living room and the sneaking suspicion that they had been waiting for me crept up on me. Narrowing my eyes at Alice, the pixie only smiled innocently.

'It's good to have you back,' Esme said, smiling as she gestured for me to sit down.

A moment of uncomfortable silence followed as I took a seat on the still empty couch, hoping someone – _anyone _– would say something. When another moment passed and still no one spoke up, I realized they were all waiting for me. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat. 'I found him. He was in Chicago, as I expected, at the club that I saw in my out-of-body experience.'

'Did you give him a good beating?' Emmett wanted to know, earning himself a stern look from his wife.

'Actually.. I decided to let him live.' I took to staring at my feet, not wanting to meet their eyes. Surely they thought I was mad.

Seconds of silence ticked by and when I finally chanced a look up, I was met with the surprising sight of six smiling vampires. 'We knew you would make the right choice,' Carlisle answered for all of them.

'I don't understand. I thought you would think I'm crazy for not killing him after what he did to me.'

'It's only too easy to give into our vampire nature. Resisting to become the monster, resisting to lose yourself, you have proved that you are strong, Dalia.'

I smiled at Esme, grateful for her kind words. 'I'm sorry for running out on you guys like that.'

'We had all the faith in you that you would do the right thing,' the Cullen patriarch provided, smiling friendly at me. 'We're glad to have you back.'

Another silence ensued, but this time, it wasn't uncomfortable. Because for the first in a long time, I was back in Forks and things were normal. Yes, I was a vampire and yes, the people I would now lovingly call my family were also undead, but I felt at ease. I felt home. There was only one thing left to do..

Looking up, I took in the one vampire that had been uncharacteristically silent throughout the entire conversation. He didn't meet my eyes, but I knew he felt my eyes on him all the same. 'Can I speak with you for a moment?'

He nodded and silently made his way out onto the veranda. Facing the treeline at the far end of their garden, Edward did not look up as I went to stand beside him. He was obviously still angry with me..

Staring off into the distance myself, I wondered what he was thinking about. Was he, like his family, happy to know I didn't kill Antoine? Was he happy to see me back? Was he happy I had even survived? I sighed, wrapping my arms around my body. 'I am sorry for the things I said before I left. I was angry and upset.'

I waited for an answer, but he kept silent, his eyes remaining fixed on the trees.

'It wasn't fair of me to expect you to respond to my every thought.'

'You were right,' he sighed, but didn't turn to face me. 'I didn't treat you as an equal. You are capable of making your own decisions and are capable of making the _right_ decisions. I shouldn't have treated you like a child.'

'You're forgiven, Fitz.' Smiling softly, I intertwined my fingers with his. 'Friends again?'

This time, he did turn to me, his eyes filled with a confusion I didn't understand, his brows pushed together in a frown. 'Dalia, I meant what I said before you left. I lo..-'

Holding up my hand, I shook my head. 'It's okay, Edward, really. You have Bella and I might find someone in the long run, too. As long as you're my friend I..-'

'Bella and I broke up.'

'What? Why?!'

'Because I finally realized what had been right before me the whole time.'

'But..-'

Before I even had time to voice my objections, his lips had found mine. And I can tell you; in all my dreams, I had never dared to hope kissing him would feel this good. His perfectly sculptured lips moved across mine smoothly, sparking an unknown warmth in me and leaving my skin tingling and pulsing wherever his had touched it. Wrapping my hands in his hair, I couldn't suppress a soft moan as he bit down on my lip. Before things could get more heated, I broke away, panting softly. I certainly had not done his kissing skills justice in my many daydreams and fantasies..

'I love you.'

The wide smile on my face grew even more and I pulled him in for another kiss. 'I love you, too, Fitz.'


	41. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! Firstly, I want to thank ALL of you for taking this journey with me. I really enjoyed our time together and hope that perhaps you'll read future stories of mine as well. For now, though, I just want to express how thankful I am of your lasting support. A special thanks goes out to the reviewers of last chapter: _Guest, aandm20 _and _Maiannaise! _Enjoy this last bit and please leave a review.**

* * *

><p>~ Epilogue<p>

'Are you sure about this?' Edward whispered to me as I rang the doorbell. 'I mean, what if she tells people, what if she..-'

I shook my head 'If anyone can take this news, it's her. Relax. Besides, she is the only one I still have, she deserves to know.'

It was at that moment that the door opened and revealed an all too familiar face. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of me and she threw open the door completely, lunging herself at me. Laughing, I hugged her back, careful not to hurt her. 'I missed you! I mean, you didn't answer my calls and my messages and then all I got was that one lousy text saying "you would explain later" – whatever that meant. And I was about to pack my bags and find you when you told me you'd come over. What happened to the orphanage? To the hard-knock life?'

I smiled at her enthusiasm 'Let's first go inside. I have a _lot_ to tell you.' When we entered the living room, I noticed we were alone, just like I'd asked her. This conversation was not meant for other ears. Sitting myself down in the couch, I waited for Jeren to take a seat as well. 'I forgot to really introduce you two. Jeren, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Jeren Miller.'

'Nice to finally meet you, Edward. I have heard a lot about you..' She smiled innocently.

'Yes well, I am here today to tell you something else about Edward and his family. And now about me as well, I guess. They ehm.. _we_ are vampires.'

Jeren didn't blink, didn't even seem to react to the news. I waited for her to do or say anything, but after a few moments passed, I came to the conclusion she must have not heard me. When I was about to open my mouth again, a smile appeared on her lips. 'I know that.'

'You do? But how, when.. just _how_?!'

She nodded, calmly sipping from her Coca Cola. 'I knew from the very first moment you told me about them. But I suspected something was different even long before that.'  
>I didn't understand a word of what she was saying and, judging from the expression on his face, neither did Edward. So instead of asking, we both just stared at the human girl incredulously.<p>

'It happened around this time last year, but I only truly noticed it a month or so later. You see, since there was barely anything else to do in the treatment center, I read a lot. I had finished mostly any book there was at the center and had even asked my parents to send me books. It was then that I came across a popular book series about vampires. Truthfully, I didn't think it was all that special and was even terribly annoyed by the protagonist because I thought she was a pathetic excuse of a person, but alas, I am forgetting what I wanted to say. Then, seemingly from one day to the next, the series seemed to have vanished. Not just from the book case at the center, but out of collective memory. At first of course I thought I was going mad, but I knew something was off. And then you woke up and we started talking and.. How am I going to say this without being rude? The thing is,' she took a deep breath 'the Cullens are fictional characters. They were the stars of the series along with Bella Swan..'

My mouth hit the floor as the meaning of her words sunk in. 'But how is that possible?'

'I thought long about that, too, and eventually came up with only one theory that made even a bit of sense. I guess you read the series, too, and then recreated it during the psychoses. You made them real.'

I stared at her in disbelief. Could this be possible? 'But how come I don't remember anything about the books?'

'If I'm correct about all of this – which I am increasingly starting to think I am – then by making the books real, you changed reality.'

'It would explain how you knew who I was and how you knew about my family's secret.'

His words triggered a flow of memories, backing up the theory which until now had sounded impossible. I remembered the day when I'd faked a sprained wrist to get out of PE, when I had seen Alice get a vision for the first time. I had identified Bella without a thought, even though I had never seen her before. Another memory came forth, this one of the day of the accident. I had ran for Bella without a thought, somehow just _knowing_ that it would hit her. All of these things, could it really be that I knew them because.. because I had read about them? Because Bella was meant to be hit by the van. Because she and Edward were meant to fall in love.

My heart sank at that last realization. I was never meant to be there. 'How did the series end?'

Jeren bit her lip, clearly pondering whether or not to tell us. 'In short: Edward and Bella marry, she gets pregnant, has his baby, dies in the process and becomes a vampire.'

The constriction around my chest tightened, knowing that I had been right. 'Bella was meant to be with Edward. I ruined the way things were supposed to go.'

She shook her head. 'No, no. You _saved_ things. I mean, it was a horrible, unbelievable story to begin with and they did not fit together at all. You saved things by changing the story for the better. You actually made it a story worth writing down.'

A squeeze of my hand made me look into his beautiful face. 'I wouldn't want anyone but you.'

'So, now we've got all of that behind us. Hypothetically, if someone were to write a story about your life, what would you want to be the title?'

'You're not going to write a book about us, Jeren.' I pulled up an eyebrow at her mischievous face. 'I mean it.'

'It will hardly do any harm! I can change your names and descriptions, no one will even know it's about you!'

'Absolutely not.'

'I will make you into this mysterious, pale redhead, who's tragic past and horrible illness do not deter her from always having some sarcastic comebacks up her sleeve. It will be fantastic!'

'I said no.'

'And if your nice, I will even write of your endless beauty and wonderful personality.'

I was about to lunge at her, when a chuckling Edward held me back. 'I think you'll have to let this one go, love.'

Sulking, I crossed my arms. 'Fine, but only if you mention how much Edward resembles Mr. Darcy when he's brooding.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Like it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know!<strong>


End file.
